Inazuma eleven go : Kazumi's story 3 : Chrono stone
by Kazumi0406
Summary: (Tome 3 de Kazumi's story). Lorsque Kazumi rentre d'Angleterre, elle constate que personne n'a de souvenir d'elle ou du club de football : elle découvre l'organisation d'El Dorado, contre qui elle va devoir faire face, tout en gérant ses sentiments à l'égard de Shindou, et les problèmes sentimentaux de ses amies. S'aura-t-elle faire la part des choses ? Un max de reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

J

e me réveillais avec enthousiasme, ce matin là : c'était la rentrée, l'entrainement matinal, et je pouvais voir enfin mes nouveaux camarades : Ema, Emcy, Karen, Shindou…

Je rougissais à son nom : cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Un mois et demie, exactement : mais pour moi, cela représentait une éternité. Je serrais mon pendentif et me préparais en un éclair, si rapidement que ma mère en fut étonnée.

Je courrais dans les ruelles pour arriver dans les premières, le sourire au visage. Alors que j'arrivais à un carrefour, malencontreusement, je heurtais quelqu'un. Lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis Karen me regardais d'un air impassible. Je manquais de sauter dans ses bras :

-Karen ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais…Comment tu vas depuis le temps ?

Elle me regarda bizarrement. Je baissais les yeux sur son uniforme, et je fus surprise quand je vis que ce n'était pas celui de Raimon. J'attendais une réaction de sa part, mais elle écarquilla juste les yeux et disait :

-Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Hein ? La question me paraissait évidente !

-Mais…on se connaît depuis la cinquième ! M'exclamais-je. Tu n'es pas en forme aujourd'hui…évidemment, c'est la rentrée ! Mais pourquoi cet uniforme ?

-Je fais partie du collège universel… Mais je crois que tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre…On ne se connaît pas…

Je restais immobile : comment cela : on ne se connaît pas ? C'était une blague ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle agissait ainsi ? Je décidais tout simplement de soupirer et de partir : les blagues de mauvais goûts sont souvent le passe-temps de Karen il ne fallait pas chercher loin !

Sur ma route, je passais devant le club d'arcade qui émanait les bruits des différentes machines à sous, et des plaintes des joueurs addicts ayant une fois de plus perdu.

Soudain je remarquais une fille sur son portable : elle portait des vêtements gothiques et avait les cheveux bleus foncés rattachés en queue de cheval. Elle croquait une sucette et avait du noir autour des yeux : c'était Ema !

Je restais choquée devant la tenue vestimentaire de celle-ci : je savais qu'elle aimait Tsurugi, mais à ce point là ! C'était limite si elle se prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Eh ! Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?!

Ema venait de me retirer de mes pensées avec la même voix rauque qu'elle avait à la fin de la fête de Shindou. Elle s'approcha d'un pas lourd et se mit face à moi, me défiant presque du regard. J'essayais de paraître naturel devant le changement et je souriais en m'exclamant :

-Salut Ema ! Ça fait longtemps, hein ? Tiens ! Tu as changé de look ? Ce ne serait pas à cause de Tsurugi par hasard ?

A son nom, elle rougissait légèrement, puis reprenant vite ses esprits, elle me prit par le col et me regardait avec un regard menaçant :

-Toi…Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni comment tu connais mon nom, mais il y a une chose que je déteste : c'est qu'on se moque de moi, et de Tsurugi, compris ? Déjà que je trouve qu'Inazuma est un trou paumé…

Je restais septique : elle aussi faisait partie de la blague de Karen ? En tout cas, je trouvais qu'elles poussaient le bouchon un peu loin…Bientôt, deux garçons vinrent de la salle d'arcade :

-Chef ! On a un problème ! s'écria l'un

Ema soupira et me relâcha avec un regard noir avant de repartir vers les deux jeunes hommes en noir. Je regardais une nouvelle fois Ema qui avant de rentrer m'adressa une nouvelle fois un regard des plus menaçants, avant de repartir en direction du collège. J'espérais que tout sois normal !

J'essayais de me diriger vers la salle du club de foot avec un air serein : « Aller reprends-toi, Kazumi ! Ne te laisse pas influencer par cette blague de mauvais goût ! ».

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le grand bâtiment habituel, alors que j'ouvris la grande porte avec sourire, m'attendant à voir mes camarades souriants et prêts à jouer, je fus extrêmement déçus et choquée de ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux : il y avait plusieurs terrains de tennis, tous alignés, où on pouvait voir différents joueurs s'affronter.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ? Je m'avançais vers l'un des joueurs de tennis, qui s'avérait être Eiichiro :

-Excuse-moi, mais où est passé le club de foot ?

Il arrêta de jouer pour me regarder d'un œil interrogateur :

-Un club de foot ? Il n'y en a jamais eu !

Quoi ? C'était encore une blague ?

-Non, mais aller, sérieusement…insistais-je devant la moquerie

Mais il avait pourtant l'air sérieux : il me regardait à présent comme si j'étais une débile mentale et disait d'un ton brusque pour que je comprenne :

-Il n'y a pas de club de foot, et il n'y en a jamais eu ! Inutile d'insister ! Tu es nouvelle c'est ça ?

J'étais choquée de la réponse, et, ne répondant pas à sa question inutile, je courrais vers l'extérieur : je regardais autour de moi, cherchant quelconque personne que je connaissais. Je tombais soudain sur Kariya, qui portait avec lui une boite noire. Je lui tapais alors sur l'épaule et il se retourna, l'air surpris :

-Tiens ?

-Kariya ! C'est moi ! Kazumi ! Tu me reconnais au moins ? On est dans le club de football ! Je suis la capitaine !

Il resta étonné devant ma façon de parler assez brusque. Ne me dites pas que lui aussi !

-Non, ton visage ne me dit rien…Un club de football ? Il y en a un ici ? En tout cas, je fais partit du club de musique…

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et me laissa planter là. Je secouais la tête, me disant que d'une façon ou d'un autre, il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de la plaisanterie.

Je croisais alors Nishiki, du club de Karaté, Kirino, Ichino du club de bibliothèque, Shinsuke et Tenma du club de tennis de table, Hamano et Hayami du club de pêche, Sangoku du club de sumo… Mais que ce passait-il donc, à la fin ?

Je prenais mon portable et composais le numéro d'Emcy : elle n'était pas du genre à rigoler.

-Allo ? Répondit-elle d'une petite voix

-Allo Emcy ? C'est moi, Kazumi…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et disait d'une voix tremblante :

-C-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? E-Et mon numéro ?

-Emcy ! Arrête de plaisanter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont ont tous dit ?!

-V-Vous me faites peur…Arrêtez de m'appeler s'il vous plait…

Soudain j'entendis une voix grave parler à Emcy, puis il lui arracha le combiné des mains, pour me répondre :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Je suis le père d'Emcy, alors répondez !

Quoi ? Le père d'Emcy ? M-Mais comment… ?

-Répondez ! Où sinon je vous suis en justice !

-V-Vous êtes bien le père d'Emcy ? L-Le vrai… ?

Je savais que ma question était débile : bien sûr que c'était le vrai, qui d'autre se ferait appeler comme ça ? C'est juste que j'aie du mal à y croire…

Pendant qu'il continuer à crier au téléphone, je raccrochais et ne bougeais pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment le père d'Emcy…Enfin…Il est censé être mort !

Je restais bouleversée à la nouvelle. Soudain, alors que j'étais sur le pont, j'aperçus Shindou en contrebas. Je me ressaisis et accouru vers lui. Au moins, il ne m'embrouillerait pas, il resterait lui-même, j'en étais convaincue.

Je courrais en sa direction, et il se retourna : son regard était magnifique je ne l'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Ces retrouvailles étaient comme une fleur qui s'épanouissait, me faisant retomber à chaque instant amoureuse de lui.

Devant le garçon qui me regardait avec le sourire, j'étais soulagée. Je lui disais :

-Shindou…ça fait tellement longtemps ! Dit-moi au moins que tu te souviens de moi…

-Bien sûr, tu es Kazumi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je bondis de joie intérieurement. Enfin, quelqu'un me reconnaissait.

-Je suis contente qu'enfin quelqu'un s'en rappelle ! Dis, j'ai une question : il est passé où le club de foot ?

-Le club de foot ? Il n'y en a pas ici….

Je restais immobile pendant un instant, puis je me ressaisissais :

-Allons ! Ne plaisante pas ! Sinon comment tu saurais qui je suis !

-Non, je ne plaisante pas : il n'y a pas de club de foot dans ce collège. Si je te connais, c'est parce que tu es la déléguée de la classe d'à côté. Moi je fais partit du club de musique.

Mon esprit comme mon âme et comme mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shindou était comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde était comme ça ? J'avais l'impression de faire un cauchemar : je voulais me réveiller ! C'était trop gros pour être une blague !

Les larmes aux yeux, je courrais hors du collège, ce qui perturba Shindou, ne comprenant pas s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Je filais à toute allure : où ? Je l'ignorais… Mais tout ce que je savais, c'était que je souhaitais plus que tout que cela cesse. Je voulais m'enfuir, me réveiller, m'enfermer… Tout le monde m'avait oublié moi et le football : même Shindou.

J'étais tétanisé. Que faire ? Je ne savais pas comment rétablir ce monde, comment faire en sorte que tout redevienne normal. J'étais la seule inchangée…J'étais seule.

Je traversais alors le pont, et je me trouvais désormais prêt du terrain de la rivière. Je regardais le terrain : c'était ici que j'avais rencontré Shindou pour la première fois…Et le football aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais tout ça était terminé…

Je laissais couler quelques larmes, repensant aux entrainements et aux nombreux souvenirs que nous avions passés, mais qui s'étaient envolés.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit derrière moi : une fille venait de faire son apparition : elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, une frange sur la droite, avec une barrette bleue de chaque côté. Elle avait le teint métissé, ainsi que des yeux verront : bleu à gauche, et vert à droite, ce qui renforçait son regard persan. Il y avait une sorte de ballon étrange à son pied, avec différents ronds dessus, comme des boutons. Elle souriait et me regardait intensément :

-Je t'attendais, Kazumi…

A peine avais-je eue le temps de demander comment elle connaissait mon prénom, qu'elle appuya sur l'une des touches du ballon avec son pied.

Une lumière m'aveugla alors, me détachant du monde que j'avais connus…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

L

orsque je rouvris les yeux avec difficulté, je fus surprise en voyant le terrain de la rivière : exactement ou nous étions la veille : sauf que nous étions le soir. Il m'avait endormit ?

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournais je vis avec stupeur Shindou en train de s'entraîner.

-Mais c'est…

Il était plus jeune, et son niveau de football avait baissé : mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour jouer comme ça ? Et lorsque je détournais le regard sur ma gauche, je fus tétanisé de frayeur : j'étais là. Non, pas le moi de maintenant, mais le moi d'il y a trois ans. Celle que j'étais avant de rentrer en 6e au collège Raimon.

Je devais rêver c'était la seule explication possible. J'allais me réveillais. J'approchais de mon moi du passé. Elle semblait absorbée par Shindou qui était en train de jouer. J'avançais ma main vers son épaule, et lorsque je voulu la toucher, je passais à travers son corps, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Je regardais vers le joueur qui faisait ces entrainements. Je n'y croyais pas…Je pensais devenir folle : c'était exactement la scène que j'avais vécu.

Soudain, le temps s'arrêta. Shindou cessa complètement de bouger, tout comme Kazumi d'il y a deux ans. Puis, la même fille aux yeux verrons et au teint métisse apparut derrière moi :

-Kazumi Norowa…

Je frémissais à l'entente de mon nom de famille. Je me retournais lentement. Ce nom…Je l'avais toujours caché.

-C-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Dis-je, tétanisée

Elle fit un sourire en coin. Elle approchait de moi par réflexe, je faisais quelques pas en arrière.

-Norowa…Norowa…Norowa…

Je mis mes mains sur les deux côté de ma tête. Tous les souvenirs de ce nom de famille me revenaient en tête. Je suffoquais devant tous ces malheurs :

-Arrête ! ARRETE ! Arrête ça !

Elle ricanait et fit apparaître le fameux ballon multicolore avec les multiples touches. Elle cessa de répétait en boucle ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, puis je commençais à retrouver mes esprits, et à poser les bonnes questions :

-Qui es-tu, et comment est-on arrivé ici ? C'est à cause de toi si mes amis ont perdu la mémoire ? Réponds !

-Ça fait beaucoup de questions…disait-elle avec un rire sarcastique. Mon nom est Hakira Takashi, et je fais partie de l'organisation d'El Dorado.

El Dorado ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler… Je la laissais continuer :

-Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes dans le passé…Nous avons voyagé dans le temps.

Quoi ? Voyagé dans le temps ? Elle était bien bonne celle-là…

-C'est impossible de voyager dans le temps. Dis-je sur un ton sérieux.

-Pour vous peut-être, mais pas pour nous, êtres du futur. Je viens de 200 ans dans le futur. Et pour ton autre question, oui, c'est bien moi qui ai fait ça à tes amis.

-Admettons que tu viens du futur, et que nous avons voyagé dans le temps…dis-je, un peu déboussolée Pourquoi t'en prendre à mes amis ? Pourquoi venez-vous à notre époque ?

Elle refit un sourire, puis elle frappa dans le ballon qui arriva jusqu'à moi. Je n'avais pas compris son geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise leurs intentions :

-Nous avons pour mission de détruire le football. L'effacer à jamais du cours du temps ! Et pour ce faire, nous avons besoin de changer le passé…et d'effacer l'existence du football pour chaque être !

Je restais bloquée à ses paroles : détruire le football ? Effacer son existence de chaque être ? Mais ça voulais dire que…

-Tu comptes effacer l'existence du football en moi, c'est ça ?

Elle hochait la tête et ricanais :

-Tu comprends vite, on dirait ! Ce garçon là-bas… C'est lui qui t'a fait découvrir le football… C'est pourquoi il est de mon devoir de l'effacer…

Quoi ? Effacer Shindou ? Mais cela voulait dire…le tuer ?!

Soudain, je ressentis une énorme douleur à l'intérieur de mon crâne : une douleur insupportable. Je vis Hakira reprendre le ballon et appuyer sur un bouton : le ballon se remplissait d'énergie et le rendis extrêmement puissant.

Je ne pouvais l'arrêter : plus le ballon se remplissait d'énergie, plus je sentais que ma tête allait exploser. Puis bientôt, je compris : le ballon se chargeait de mes souvenirs liés au football. Je sentais comme quelque chose qui partait, qui me quittait en moi.

La métisse se tourna en direction de Shindou et se préparait à tirer :

-Le ballon est tellement puissant, que ce pauvre garçon ne résisterait pas à une attaque frontale… L'ironie du sort : c'est toi en réalité qui le tuerais ! Tu vas le tuer de tes propres mains ! C'est vraiment mal de ta part !

Ces mots me faisaient mal, vraiment mal. J'allais tout oublier : mon amour pour le football, le club, mes amies, tous mes meilleurs souvenirs, mon amour pour Shindou… peut-être même Shindou lui-même…

J'essayais de faire face à la douleur. Je me relevais tans bien que mal : je devais lui faire face. Elle me regarda avec ses yeux verrons : la puissance de son regard était effrayante. Elle riait et disait :

-Dommage ! C'est trop tard ! Avec la puissance de tes souvenirs, ce pauvre garçon recevra la balle de plein fouet !

Elle frappa avec une énorme puissance dans le ballon. Dès qu'elle avait touché la balle, mon mal de crâne avait disparut. Cependant, le ballon fonçait droit sur Shindou, qui était immobile à cause de l'arrêt du temps. Je criais et laissais quelques larmes couler en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Alors que la balle aller frapper Shindou, un miracle se produit : un garçon apparut en un éclair et refrappa la balle de sa jambe. Il avait énormément de mal à la stopper : elle contenait mes souvenirs, après tout…

Il cria et insista pour que la balle ne touche pas le brun, puis avec une force titanesque, il stoppa la balle, qui roula sur le gazon du terrain. Il était essoufflé et lança un regard noir vers Hakira, qui fut surprise de l'intervention de l'étranger :

-M-Mais q-qui es-tu ?! cria-t-elle, une once de colère dans la voix

L'intéressé se redressa et disait, avec toute la classe du monde :

-Je m'appelle Tora, et je suis l'esprit du félin… J'ai pour but de vous empêcher d'effacer le football…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

H

akira riait comme une baleine devant la provocation de Tora, qui visiblement prenait ça très au sérieux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette métisse prenait cette nouvelle à la légère :

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

-T-Toi ? disait-elle entre deux rires. Ne sois pas stupide ! Personne ne peut s'interposer avec l'organisation d'El Dorado !

-Si, nous !

Je rejoignais Tora. Visiblement, c'était un allié, et il avait sauvé Shindou. Il me souriait comme remerciement. Hakira se remit de son fou rire et disait :

-Eh bien ! On dirait qu'un match s'impose ? Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Un match ?

Elle prit le ballon dans ses mains et appuya sur l'un des différents boutons. Un flash lumineux apparut comme précédemment, et nous fumes projeté sur une plage déserte. Je restais toujours bluffé par ce phénomène, qui selon moi était de la téléportation. Je regardais sur le sol, et un terrain de football y était dessiné.

-Un match de football, par dit !

Elle fit apparaître une équipe complète à ses côtés. Je regardais Tora, qui disait, souriant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai la solution ! Je peux me dupliquer !

-Te… dupliquer ?

Il appuya sur sa montre, et une équipe complète apparut, tous ayant quelques ressemblances avec Tora. Je fus bluffé, et restant à observer les visages des apparut, il appuya une nouvelle fois, et comme par magie, nous étions en tenue adapté pour jouer au football. Tandis que je regardais ma nouvelle tenue, toujours étonnée, il me tendit un brassard :

-C'est bien toi la capitaine, non ? Disait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougissais et hochais la tête. Je portais alors le brassard, et Hakira fit apparaître un homme d'à peu près 40 ans, qui sortait d'on ne sais ou. Il observa le terrain, ainsi que le micro qu'il tenait dans ses mains avec mépris. Soudain, le micro clignota, et ses yeux changèrent de couleur.

-C'est de l'hypnose. Expliqua Hakira. Je lui ai mis toutes les informations des joueurs et ce que doivent savoir les arbitres et les commentateurs.

Bah dis donc, c'était possible ça ? Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas dans leur monde ! Nous nous positionnons sur le terrain, Tora étant au poste de milieu de terrain.

-Débutons alors le match qui oppose Protocole Omega à…euh…Votre nom d'équipe ?

Alors leur équipe était Protocol Omega ? Tora réfléchit, puis au bout d'un moment cria à l'arbitre :

-La Kazuteam

Je restais abasourdie devant le nom qu'il venait de dire. Il me tira la langue comme pour me taquiner. Je me concentrais, oubliant cette blague, puis le coup de sifflet retentit.

J'avançais, quand je me fis prendre le ballon à la deuxième seconde. Mais…comment était-ce possible ? Alors que j'essayais de le reprendre, ou de dribbler mes adversaires, je fus déstabilisée : ils avaient une rapidité hors du commun ! Comment était-ce possible d'avoir une vitesse pareille ?

-Tes yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués ! Me disait Tora. Concentre-toi pour les voir bouger !

J'essayais alors de me concentrer sur leurs mouvements : les détecter, les prédire… petit à petit, je réussissais à les distinguer. Soudain, un joueur venait vers moi pour me passer, et alors j'essayais de me concentrer…Puis je réussis à prendre la balle.

-Yes ! M'exclamais-je

-Si tu crois te réjouir avec si peu ! Disait Hakira

Elle me prit la balle avec une rapidité impressionnante, et elle passa jusque devant les buts, et elle invoqua son Keishin :

**_-Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_**

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait tirer, je me trompais :

-Armure ! cria-t-elle

Soudain, le Keishin se divisa en plusieurs parties, et se matérialisèrent en une armure aux couleurs fluo, rappelant le Keishin. Je fus étonné de cette transformation. Elle tira alors dans le ballon, qui fila à une vitesse impressionnante : une vitesse que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, même avec une super technique…

-But ! Protocol Omega marque 1-0 !

-Pff ! Trop facile !

Son armure disparut, et je la concertais d'un mauvais œil, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé…

-C'est la fusion entre un Keishin et son joueur, expliqua Tora. On appelle ça le « Keishin armure ». Cette combinaison rend beaucoup plus fort le joueur, et ses compétences sont multipliées.

Cette combinaison m'impressionnait. Je voyais Tora qui consultait sa montre régulièrement : il attendrait quelque chose ?

Le match reprit, et l'équipe adverse récupéra vite le ballon, au détriment de Tora qui était distrait. Je courrais pour protéger les buts, quand soudain je sentis une puissance énorme monter en moi. Je ne saurais savoir pourquoi, mais d'un coup, ma vitesse avait énormément augmenté. Je me mis face à l'adversaire, et j'eue une illumination.

Des plumes blanches dansèrent et volèrent autour de moi je tendis la main vers l'avant :

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Les plumes subtilisèrent le ballon, puis je pus continuer. Alors que j'avançais considérablement grâce à ma soudaine vitesse, un adversaire me barra la route. Des ailes apparurent dans mon dos, puis je fis un battement d'aile afin de de passer au dessus de lui,

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Je fis un salto, puis je retombais sur mes pieds, faisant disparaitre mes ailes dans une poussière d'étoile. J'arrivais désormais devant les cages, puis j'invoquais mon Keishin :

-**_Harmony Goddess !_**

Je fermais les yeux, joignais mes mains et les posèrent contre mon cœur, avant de les rouvrir, et de crier :

-Armure !

Mon Keishin se divisa, afin de me confectionner une armure. Je sentais la puissance de ce phénomène : il n'y avait pas à dire, le Keishin armure était vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel : on le savait rien qu'en le portant.

Je frappais alors dans le ballon de toutes mes forces, puis il atterrit dans les filets, ne laissant pas l'occasion pour le gardien de l'intercepter.

-But ! Le match est rattrapé par la Kazuteam avec 1-1 !

Mon armure disparut, tandis que je soufflais de mon effort. Mais que diable venait-il donc de se produire ? J'avais énormément de puissance tout d'un coup, puis elle s'est évaporé en un instant… J'avais même appris deux supers techniques, ainsi que le Keishin armure…

Je retournais auprès de Tora, qui leva le pouce en souriant. Je lui rendis, puis je retournais à ma place, croisant Hakira qui grinçait des dents et serrait le poing.

Alors que l'arbitre allait siffler pour continuer le jeu, d'un seul coup, un mini bus bleu avec des propulseurs apparut dans le ciel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! M'exclamais-je, cherchant mes mots

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Disait Tora en me prenant le poignet. Viens ! Dépêche !

Il m'emmena alors hors du terrain, pour rejoindre le mini bus qui se posa lentement. Tora rangea ses clones, et Hakira cria :

-Eh ! Ou est-ce que vous allez ?! On n'a pas terminé le match !

-Désolé, on se retire ! Cria Tora déjà à l'intérieur. Démarre, vite !

Il parlait à l'attention du chauffeur qui exécuta ses ordres et alors nous filions à toute allure pour disparaître de la plage. Je pus voir Hakira disparaître, accompagnée de ses compagnons. Tora s'essuya le front, tandis que le paysage n'était autre qu'un tube arc-en-ciel, dans lequel on passait.

Je ne savais comment réagir : si je devais crier, pleurer, rire, avoir peur… Tout ça allait trop loin…Beaucoup trop loin… C'était un rêve, j'en étais certaine mais tout de même…

Le chauffeur descendait de son siège, et je vis avec stupéfaction sa vraie nature :

-Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré, Tora, nyaa !

Un chat peluche qui parle. Ben voyions. Bah, au point ou en était…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Kazumi ! Kazumi réveilles-toi !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je voyais Tora au dessus de moi, alors qu'il bougeait mon épaule afin de me réveiller. Il esquissa un sourire une fois mes yeux ouverts, et je fus d'autant plus étonner d'encore les voir. Je me souvenais que j'étais tombée dans les pommes à la vu du chat peluche parlante, et quand je disais que j'étais déçu d'encore les voire, c'est parce que je pensais au départ que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar.

Cependant, c'était bien réel. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi : nous étions dans un vaste champ. Il y avait plusieurs couleurs et cela rendait le paysage magnifique. Le chat peluche parlant sortit du mini bus et vint me voir :

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, nyaa. Ce n'était pas mon intention nyaa.

Une peluche qui parle. Un chat qui parle. Un chat peluche qui parle. Mon dieu, j'avais un sérieux problème.

-Euh…Oui… désolée d'être tombée dans les pommes….nyaa ?

Je me questionnais sur le « nyaa » en fin de phrase. Je croisais le regard de Tora, qui fit un sourire en secouant la tête, pour m'indiquer que cela n'était pas obligatoire.

-Je m'appelle Koitaro nyaa. Toi, c'est Kazumi, n'est-ce pas, nyaa ?

Je hochais la tête. Voilà que je commençais à parler comme une cinglée… Tora soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

A vrai dire, je ne savais pas pour moi : c'était comme si j'étais prête pour aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Entre Koitaro, les voyages dans le temps, les compétences physique, les Keishin armures et tout le tralala, je n'étais pas prête à reprendre ma vie quotidienne tout de suite… Mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh bien, tu veux que tes amis retrouvent leurs esprits, n'est-ce pas ? Disait-il en me concertant du regard

-Bien sûr ! Dis-je, déterminée. Je ferai tout pour !

-Et bien le problème est là : je ne sais pas quoi faire pour résoudre le problème…

Mais en y repensant, Hakira avait dit qu'ils devaient effacer le football de chacun…C'est pour ça que le père d'Emcy est toujours vivant : son premier élément lié au foot était ce cambriolage…Si elle ne l'avait jamais vécu, alors son père n'aurait jamais été mort… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…Si je rétablis la mémoire d'Emcy, son père sera perdu à jamais…mais d'un autre côté…

Je me torturais l'esprit à force d'y penser pourquoi est-ce que cette rentrée était si cruelle ? Soudain, Koitaro revint avec une idée en tête :

-Et pourquoi ne pas remonter à l'époque où le football a été crée à Raimon, nyaa ? De cette façon, le club existera ! Je suis sûr que l'organisation d'El Dorado avait déjà était là-bas pour changer le cours de l'histoire, nyaa : si nous retournons là-bas et que l'on vint El Dorado, le club existerai à nouveau, et les souvenirs de tes anciens coéquipiers reviendront, nyaa !

Nous restions tous les deux à le regarder, les yeux écarquillés, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Soudain, Tora afficha un grand sourire triomphal :

-Mais tu as raison ! T'es plutôt intelligent comme chat, en fait !

Le chat prit son air fier, tandis que Tora lui frotta la tête du poing. J'avoue qu'ils étaient vraiment sympathiques. Ils me faisaient rire.

-Ah bah enfin ! Disait Tora. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Il s'était adressait à moi en disant cette phrase. Je restais immobile, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir :

-C'est la première fois que tu souris !

Je commençais à rougir à sa phrase. Tora était plutôt mignon, et il fallait dire qu'il avait de l'humour…Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ?!

Je montais dans le minibus, et Tora disait :

-Mais à quelle époque c'est, exactement ? En plus, on n'a pas de preuve historique…

-Preuve historique ? Répétais-je

-Oui, c'est l'objet qui va déterminer où et quand nous allons. Il nous faut un objet de cet époque, comme une preuve quoi !

-Si vous voulez retourner à l'époque où le club à ouvert, il faut retourner quand le coach Endo à fondé le club…

Ils me fixèrent après ma phrase, avant de dire que mon idée était géniale. Il fallait que je me fasse à leurs réactions…

-Alors, où on peut trouver la preuve historique ?

-Humm…Je pense qu'il faut retourner dans l'ancien local du club… Il devrait y avoir une plaque à l'intérieur…

-C'est partit, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro

Il mit alors la caravane à une vitesse impressionnante, comme celle de la lumière. Nous arrivions alors au collège, lieu où quelques heures plus tôt, tout le monde m'ignorait.

-C'est là-bas…Dis-je en désignant l'ancien local.

Je me souvenais que Shindou était venu ici pour se présenter en tant que candidat pour aller dans l'équipe de Raimon…Quand j'y repensais, ça datait…

Nous allions alors discrètement vers le local, et dès que l'on l'ouvrit, un nuage de poussière nous arriva dans la figure. Je toussotais : j'avais oublié que si ce lieu n'avait jamais été habité par le club de foot il y a dix ans, cela faisait alors extrêmement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été nettoyé.

Nous commencions à fouiller dans les cartons, jusqu'à ce que Tora déniche une plaque en bois, avec gravé comme inscription : « club de football ». Nous l'avions, notre preuve historique !

Alors que nous sortions du local, je me trouvais nez à nez avec un surveillant. Oups !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Vous devriez être en cours !

-Euh…C'est-à-dire que… balbutia Tora

-Nous avions reçu cette permission. Déclarais-je. Je suis Kazumi, déléguée de la classe 4-D.

Il me concerta d'un air sceptique, puis il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il partit alors dans ces quartiers, et nous avions pu filer au plus vite dans le minibus. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tora posa la plaque sur le socle : un dôme holographique se forma autour de l'objet, le consultant et l'analysant.

La preuve fut vérifiée et accepté. Tora s'assit et mit sa ceinture. Il m'invita à en faire de même.

-C'est partit, nyaa !

Koitaro actionna le levier, et un paysage arc-en-ciel, comme précédemment apparut.

-Ce paysage signifie que nous voyageons dans le temps…expliquait Tora.

-Je vois… C'est impressionnant…

En effet : la technologie 200 ans dans le futur m'impressionnait. Soudain, nous arrivions à destination. Une fois descendu du van, Koitaro appuya sur un bouton, puis le minibus se fondait dans le décor, invisible.

-C'est un atout majeur : imagine si quelqu'un voyait cette caravane ! Ce serait l'anarchie ! En conclu Tora

Nous avancions et nous nous cachions derrière un arbre, à l'affut du moindre évènement. Soudain, je reconnus Endo étant adolescent : il devait avoir 13 ans, et allait au collège Raimon.

-Suivons-le, nyaa, déclarais Koitaro

Ce fut ce que nous faisions durant la journée : Endo demanda s'il y avait un club de foot, mais le principal avait déclaré que non, puis il décidait de rénover le vieux local afin de créer un club. Il essaya de rassembler des membres à l'aide de Silvia, sa meilleure amie.

-Amah ! Bailla Tora. Finalement, il ne s'est rien passé…

-Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux, nyaa ?

Koitaro était apparemment plus concentré sur cette question que sur le vrai but de la mission. Tora l'assommait sur la tête en punition. Nous les suivions désormais sur le chemin de la rivière. C'était déjà le soir soudain, Hakira apparut devant eux :

-Vous devez oublier le football…

Voilà ! Voilà enfin ce qu'on avait recherché toute la journée…On allait pouvoir changer l'histoire, ainsi que la mémoire de mes anciens camarades…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-C

omment ça, oublier le football ?! S'écria Endo. Et puis d'abord, qui êtes-vous au juste !?

Hakira se contenta de faire un sourire, avant d'appuyer sur le ballon pour les téléporter.

-Maintenant ! Criais-je

C'est alors que nous sautions aux côtés d'Endo. Hakira eu juste le temps d'être étonné, avant que nous fumes tous projeté ensemble. Nous arrivions alors sur un terrain de football, la nuit, éclairé juste par des projecteurs.

-Encore vous ! S'écria Hakira

-Nous vous défions en match ! Déclara Tora. Si nous gagnons, vous partez d'ici ! Et si nous perdons, c'est nous qui devrions partir.

Hakira souriait devant le défi et excepta. Endo restait un peu perdu :

-Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Je me tournais vers lui et disais :

-Nous avons été téléportés…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes tes alliés !

Il se gratta la joue, ne comprenant pas vraiment, puis avec un éternel sourire, il cria son amour du foot, et qu'il était d'accord pour jouer à nos côtés. Je hochais la tête, et il se mit donc au poste de gardien. Tora appela ses clones, puis nous mit en tenue de foot. Je ne voyais pas Koitaro :

-Où est passé ce chat…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui avais demandé un service.

Je me demandais que pouvais bien être ce service, mais je me concentrais plutôt sur le match. Hakira avait de nouveau appelé ses coéquipiers, ainsi que le vieil homme pour commenter et faire l'arbitre durant la partie.

-Bien ! Le match entre Protocole Omega et la Kazuteam peut commencer !

Endo se claqua les mains sur ses joues pour se préparer. C'est alors que la partie débuta. Contrairement à la première fois, je n'étais pas étonnée de leur vitesse impressionnante. Je me concentrais, et comme la fois précédente, j'arrivais tout de même à leur tenir tête.

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Je reprenais le ballon et le donnais à Tora, qui avançait. Mais Hakira lui reprit le ballon, et utilisa son Keishin armure :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle fusionna alors, et avançais considérablement. Je me préparais : j'allais utiliser mon Keishin armure pour lui faire face :

**_-Harmony Goddess !_** Armure !

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce que mon, Keishin se divise, il n'en fit rien : il resta tel quel, à ma grande surprise. Je réessayais :

-Armure !

Mais cela était sans succès. Hakira me passa alors, puis se retrouvait maintenant devant les cages. Endo se tint prêt, puis Hakira tira dans le ballon avec la force de son armure. Endo n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que la balle se retrouvait déjà dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! Protocole Omega commence avec 1-0 !

Elle retira son Keishin armure et passa à côté de moi en se moquant avec un petit rire : pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas réussis mon Keishin armure ? Je l'avais pourtant fait auparavant !

Tora me regarda d'un air désolé, tandis qu'il regardait sa montre sûrement attendait-il la fameuse chose que Koitaro devait amener…

Durant la fin de la première partie, nous continuons de rivaliser, et grâce à l'aide de Tora, nous avions défendus du mieux que l'on pouvait. Mais le problème était là : nous n'avions fait que de défendre…

C'était donc la mi-temps, et nous nous désaltérions du mieux que l'on pouvait. Je me rendis vers Tora :

-On ne pourra pas gagner tant que l'on défend ! Il faut que l'on passe à l'offensive !

Tora avait l'air épuisé : son front était couvert de sueur, et il respirait profondément.

-Je sais…Mais pour l'instant, c'est la meilleure chose que l'on a à faire… Organiser et gérer mes clones me prennent beaucoup d'énergie : je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

Je baissais la tête : il avait raison. Quand je repensais à mon erreur de la dernière fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander à Tora :

-Dis-moi : pourquoi je n'arrive pas à invoquer mon Keishin armure ? J'avais bien réussis la dernière fois ! J'arrive même à refaire mes super techniques…Alors pourquoi ?

Tora finissait de boire, soupirait, puis se tournait vers moi avec un air sérieux :

-Au moment où tu as augmenté ta puissance plusieurs Kazumi de plusieurs dimensions se sont rejoins en un même point : la force de toute les Kazumi est alors dupliqué.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de… dimensions, demandais-je, perdu.

-Quand il y a un changement dans le cours du temps, plusieurs dimensions se créaient, faisant rapport aux nombreuses possibilités d'histoire… Nous, ce que nous essayons de faire, c'est de rétablir le cours du temps, de façon à ce qu'il n'existe plus qu'une dimension…

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de comprendre mais…je ne pourrais plus jamais utiliser mon Keishin armure ?

-Il faudra que tu t'entraines pour avoir la force pour le faire. Tout est une question d'entrainement : plus tu t'exerce, plus vite tu y arriveras en augmentant ta force.

Il fallait donc que je m'entraine…Cela risquait d'être dur…J'étais tout de même un peu déçu de ne plus pouvoir le faire…

Soudain, la caravane apparut puis se posa. Tora fut ravi que Koitaro soit revenu. Il s'avança vers lui, puis il demandait, tout excité :

-Alors !? Alors ?! Tu as réussis à l'avoir ?

Koitaro fit un sourire puis montrait une sorte de sac bleu en métal :

-Oui, tout est là-dedans !

-Yes ! S'écria Tora

Les deux nous rejoignaient, et je demandais à Tora la raison de son attitude. Il répondit simplement :

-C'est un secret ! Tu verras à la seconde mi-temps !

Il accompagna ses paroles en mettant son index sur ses lèvres. Je restais sceptique : que pouvait bien être cette « chose » ? J'étais sûre que cela allait encore être un de ces trucs du futur, ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Depuis que j'avais rencontré ses deux là, je pouvais m'attendre à tout…Plus rien ne m'étonnerait ! D'ailleurs, je voyais Endo, qui à côté, ne comprenait pas tout pour lui, le fait que l'on joue simplement au foot lui plaisait. Il nous encouragea pour la suite, puis nous hochions la tête, bien décidés à les battre.

L'arbitre siffla alors le début de la deuxième mi-temps. Il fallait qu'on rattrape notre retard… 1-0, toujours…

Je possédais le ballon, et j'avançais en faisant des passes à Tora, tandis que j'utilisais mes supers techniques : le fait que Tora soit affaiblit par ses nombreux clones me pesait énormément. Il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même pour pouvoir égaler son pouvoir.

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres du goal, puis Tora prit la balle, et fit un signe à Koitaro.

-Ok ! C'est partit, nyaa !

Koitaro prit alors le sac, qui contenait deux fils, reliés à deux sortes de pistolets : l'un possédait le signe moins, l'autre le plus. Il activa alors le moins pour tirer à côté de lui : un fluide jaune fit apparaitre une silhouette qui se matérialisa peut à peut en…un tigre !

Un vrai ! Un vrai tigre ! Rien que ça ! J'étais un peu effrayais de voir un tigre vivant, en dehors de sa cage, à quelques mètres de moi. Tora ne disait rien, et semblait plutôt l'apprécier. On aurait dit qu'il le dévorait des yeux, plongeant les siens dans celui de l'animal malgré la distance. Le tigre restait calme en voyant le garçon, comme s'il l'apaisait…

C'est alors qu'il fouillât dans ses poches, puis en sortit deux sorte d'oreillettes. Il les installa dans ses oreilles, puis tournait une molette sur son oreillette droite, avant de signaler d'un pouce levé qu'il était prêt. Le chat visa alors de son pistolet « plus » Tora, puis visait celui « moins » vers le tigre.

-C'est ok ! Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il tira alors sur le tigre, puis sur Tora. Le tigre disparut, à l'intérieur du sac en métal, puis la chevelure de Tora commença peu à peu à changer, virant au orange et noir. Lorsque cela fut terminé, Koitaro cria :

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Tora rouvris alors ces yeux : un regard froid et fort, beaucoup plus imposant que le précédent. Je restais bluffée sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tora semblait plus fort, plus puissant…Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Le ballon se remplit d'énergie devant le regard de Tora : il frappa deux fois dans le ballon, comme si un tigre l'avait griffé de ses deux pattes avant, avant de faire une volée devant le rugissement du félin. Le ballon se dirigeait droit vers les buts, tel un félin prêt à griffer le gardien pour arriver à passer :

**_-Griffes acérées !_**

Alors que le gardien essayait d'arrêter ce tir plus qu'impressionnant, il passa tout de même dans les filets.

-Buuuut ! La Kazuteam égalise grâce au tir lié au Mixi Max de Tora ! 1-1 !

Je restais immobile devant son incroyable performance, d'une puissance inouïe. Il se retourna pour me sourire en guise de victoire.

Etait-ce donc ça, le Mixi Max ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

L

e match reprit, tandis qu'Hakira avait le visage déformé par la rage : je suppose qu'elle détestait la situation de l'égalisation.

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité _**! Armure !

Elle fusionna avec son Keishin et se précipita vers nous afin de me reprendre le ballon. Dans un élan, elle me le déroba et commençait à gagner sur notre terrain. J'essayais de la rattraper, comme Tora, mais nous avions réagit trop lentement. Elle était maintenant devant les cages, devant Endo.

-Ha ha ! Vraiment trop facile !

Elle tira alors dans le ballon. C'est alors qu'une chose inattendu se produit : Endo, trop déterminé à l'arrêter, fit une super technique qu'il ne possédait pas à cette époque :

-**_God hand !_**

Il arrêta le tir d'Hakira, qui fut plus que surprise, comme nous tous, Endo le premier. Il aspecta sa main, et réalisait difficilement son acte. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé la même chose que moi ? Tous les Endo auraient fusionnés ?

Il envoya la balle à un des clones, puis nous enchainions les passes, pendant qu'Hakira remontait le terrain : visiblement, elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ses coéquipiers…

Je donnais la balle à Tora, qui possédait toujours son Mixi Max, ainsi que ses oreillettes. Il fonça alors, mais une personne lui barra la route. Il utilisa alors une autre super technique de son Mixi Max : il fit apparaitre un cerceau de feu, puis passa de ton son corps à l'intérieur, comme un tigre en prestation de cirque :

**_-Cerceau de feu !_**

Son Mixi Max m'impressionnait il me passa alors le ballon, puis j'invoquais mon Keishin :

-**_Harmony Goddess !_**

Je voulais réessayer…Une nouvelle fois…

-Armure !

Mais mon Keishin ne voulait toujours pas. Je fis un claquement de langue, puis utilisais une technique de tir :

-**_Puissance de la paix !_**

Le ballon fila et le gardien ne put l'arrêter. Tora me félicita en souriant, puis le commentateur déclara :

-Buuuut ! 2-1 pour la Kazuteam ! Et le match est terminé ! La Kazuteam remporte donc cette rencontre !

-On a…Perdu ? Disait Hakira, effondrée

Tora enlevait ses oreillettes, puis ses cheveux et ses yeux redevinrent comme avant, signe que les effets de son Mixi Max avaient disparus.

Il vint vers moi et me leva la main, dans laquelle je tapais : j'allais enfin revoir mes amis ! Ils allaient retrouver la mémoire…

-Vous ne nous aurez pas deux fois ! C'était un coup de chance ! Se défendit Hakira, avant de se téléporter, elle et son équipe.

-C'était super ! Disait Endo. Vous êtes si forts, tous les deux !

-Merci, le remerciais-je. Tu vas créer le club de foot du collège Raimon, pas vrai ?

-Oh que oui ! Je suis plus que déterminé !

Je regardais en direction de Tora, qui me sourit. Il tendit alors un bracelet vers Endo, puis il lui disait d'appuyer sur le bouton. Endo s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas vraiment la démarche, puis il disparut sous nos yeux, ne laissant plus que le bracelet. Je me tournais vers le garçon, choquée :

-Que lui as-tu fait ?!

-T'inquiète ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je l'ai juste endormit et téléporté dans son lit : ce ne serait alors qu'un rêve pour lui… C'est mieux comme ça…

J'hésitais, mais je le croyais. Je n'avais qu'un envie actuellement : retrouver mes amis avec leur mémoire pleine… Nous retournions alors dans le bus, et alors que nous allions repartir pour mon époque, la preuve historique s'effaça. Je répliquais :

-Elle…est partie où ?

-Elle est revenue dans son lieu d'origine, nyaa, me disait Koitaro. On n'en a plus besoin, maintenant, nyaa.

Alors que le paysage se transformait de toutes les couleurs, je demandais à Tora ce qu'il s'était passé :

-Explique-moi : que s'est-il passé avec le tigre tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi le…Mixi Max ?

-C'est une fusion d'âme. En gros, tu aspires l'énergie de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, et tu l'incorpore en toi : vos deux forces se mélangent, en quelques sorte, puis tes capacités sont multipliés.

Je trouvais cela vraiment fascinant : il était vraiment possible de faire une chose pareille ? Fusionner les âmes et les forces ?

-Mais le tigre a disparut, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment un tigre, nyaa répondu, Koitaro. C'était l'âme et la force du tigre que j'avais déjà récupérait, et qui s'était matérialisé, un peu comme un Keishin d'ailleurs, nyaa.

-Mais le tigre est toujours vivant ?

-Bien sûr, disait Tora comme si cela était évident. On ne tuerait pas des gens pour faire des Mixi Max, ce serait horrible !

Je soupirais de soulagement à l'entente de cette nouvelle. En fait, je brulais de curiosité : je voulais absolument faire un Mixi Max avec quelque chose. Mais je pense que cela ne serait sûrement pas possible… D'autant plus que je n'arrive même pas à faire un Keishin armure…

Nous arrivions alors devant le collège. Je regardais ma montre : apparemment, on était le matin, pile l'heure où l'on devait se rassembler pour l'entrainement matinal ! Cependant…

Je regardais en direction de Tora et de Koitaro. Avec une mine triste, je disais :

-Et…vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ensuite ?

Tora réfléchit en marmonnant, puis au bout d'un instant, il disait :

-Il faut que l'on batte El Dorado, afin de les empêcher d'effacer le football…A deux, cela risque d'être difficile, enfin, j'ai mes clones…Il faut que je m'entraîne d'arrache pied pour les gérer avec puissance…

-Mais…Ils risquent de rechanger le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

-Cela est très probable, nyaa. Il se peut même que tu sois touché sans t'en rendre compte, nyaa…

Je baissais la tête : je n'avais pas envie de perdre le football, je n'avais pas envie de ne plus jamais les revoir… Et je ne pouvais pas laisser El Dorado agir à sa guise…Je détestais ce qu'il faisait. Rien que le fait d'avoir effacer la mémoire de mes amis…

J'avais pris ma décision.

-Je vais me battre à vos côtés.

Ils me regardèrent avec étonnement, puis Tora disait :

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu veux venir te joindre à nous ?

-Oui. Je sais que je ne serai pas d'une grande aide, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir…

-Tu rigoles ? Plaisanta Tora. Bien sûr que tu es la bienvenue ! Tu nous seras d'une grande utilité, crois-moi !

Je souriais et hochais la tête. Mais je pensais aussi à mes amis, ma famille, à Shindou…

Soudain, j'eue une idée. Je proposais :

-Et si je demandais à l'équipe de Raimon de nous rejoindre ? Si nous leur expliquons tout, je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront ! Après tout, c'est de football que l'on parle là, non ?

J'ajoutais à cela un sourire. Tora et Koitaro se regardèrent, puis je vis dans le regard du garçon et du chat, une certaine excitation quant à ma proposition de rejoindre des troupes dans la guerre :

-Mais oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama Tora, plus qu'heureux

-Non aurions de la force à nos côtés, nyaa !

Je hochais la tête, ils en firent de même.

-Très bien ! M'exclamais-je, déterminée. Allons leur parler !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

U

ne fois arrivés devant le club de foot, et je fus ravie de constater que tout le monde était déjà en tenue et expliquait le programme pour l'entrainement. Shindou me regarda rentrer, puis il disait :

-Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en retard…

Il fut néanmoins étonné lorsqu'il vit Tora et Koitaro. Je faillis bondir de joie : je me précipitais devant tous, souriante comme jamais. Ils me reconnaissaient…Ils jouaient au football ! Je vis alors mes amies, et à leur vu, je m'élançais vers elles afin de les enlacer. Elles furent d'abord surprises :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Disait Karen

Je commençais à pleurer : c'était si bon de voir qu'elles se rappelaient de moi, qu'elles aient les réactions de d'habitude, ainsi que leur caractère. Mais quand je regardais Emcy, je me sentais coupable : après tout, c'était comme si j'avais tué son père une seconde fois. Je n'osais la regarder dans les yeux.

Je me tournais vers Shindou, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta incompréhensif et je m'approchais de lui pour lui dire, les perles roulantes sur mes joues :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, Shindou…

Shindou rougit légèrement, puis tournait le regard vers Tora, l'accusant de m'avoir changé ou fait du mal. Dès que Koitaro avança, tous furent étonnés de le voir ainsi bouger, alors que ce n'était qu'une peluche, encore plus quand il se mit parler :

-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire, Raimon, nyaa.

Tous furent choqués de l'intervention du nounours, tandis que Tora avançait.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous expliquer…Kazumi et nous-mêmes…

Ils restèrent interloqués, puis pendant au moins une demi-heure, nous leur expliquions tout : mon intervention pour parler de leur oubli du foot et de moi-même, à celle de Tora pour toutes les explications liées au temps, Hakira et El Dorado, et au Mixi Max, comme les Keishin armure.

Les élèves trouvèrent cela plutôt dingue, voir surréaliste : ils disaient ne pas pouvoir imaginer une chose pareille.

-Nous vous disons la vérité ! Croyais-moi ! M'exclamais-je. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que tout cela n'était qu'un stupide rêve…Mais je me suis rendue bien compte que cela était réel, et que si c'est vrai, nous courrons un grand danger : nos mémoires pourraient être effacé et retravaillées à tout instant. C'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on se batte ! Pour protéger ce sport, ainsi que les mémoires des différents êtres !

Tous semblaient réfléchir. Le coach Endo réfléchissait, puis disait avec sérieux :

-Il est vrai que dans la jeunesse, je me souviens avoir fait un rêve de se genre…

-Vraiment ?! Disait Tenma

Il hochait la tête. Cela confirmait ce que nous avions dit. Ema se levait tandis qu'elle lança :

-Je veux me battre !

-T'es sérieuse ?! Disait Hamano, étonné

-Oui ! Je déteste que les gens se croient plus fort juste en modifiant les mémoires ! Et puis, cela pourrait être dangereux pour certaine personnes.

-Je suis d'accord ! Disait Karen. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés en sachant une chose pareille !

-Les amis…murmurais-je

-Qui est d'accord pour les rejoindre et voyager dans le temps ? disait Shindou

Les personnes levèrent la main progressivement, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'unisse et lève la main. Nous sourions à ses résultats, puis tous se tournèrent vers le coach, en attente d'une réponse. Endo sourit simplement, avant de déclara :

-Allons-y ! On va se battre !

-Ouais ! Crions-nous tous en cœur.

Je regardais Tora qui semblait satisfait d'avoir trouvé des nouvelles recrues. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, puis Tsurugi demanda :

-Comment va-t-on faire pour les battre ? A l'heure actuelle, ils sont beaucoup plus forts que nous, non ?

Tous se posèrent la question. Tora regarda Koitaro, inquiet. Koitaro nous demanda alors de patienter, puis une fois revenu, il possédait un cahier sous la patte. Il le posa sur le présentoir, puis disait :

-Voici un cahier : apparemment, il appartenait à un homme extrêmement célèbre dans le domaine du football, nyaa. Les musées du monde du sport s'arrachent ces cahiers qui renferment des secrets sur le foot, nyaa. Celui-ci explique comment former une équipe de légende, nyaa.

-Alors ? Comment ? disait Kurama, excité

-Le problème, nyaa, disait Koitaro avec un air désolé, c'est que l'écriture est incompréhensible… On n'arrive même pas à le lire, comme tous les scientifiques de notre époque, nyaa !

-On a qu'à demandé à la personne qui l'a écrit de le lire, alors, proposa Ema. Il devrait reconnaitre l'écriture, et avec les voyages dans le temps, c'est sûrement possible !

-C'est l'autre problème…disait Tora. On ne sait pas l'auteur de ces cahiers…

-Faites-moi voir…

Le coach Endo se proposa, et alors il se rendit sur le présentoir afin d'analyser ce fameux cahier. Une fois qu'il fut devant les pages, il fut choqué.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Tora, une once d'espoir dans le regard

-Ce cahier...C'est l'écriture de mon grand père, Daisuke Endo…

Nous restions tétaniser : le grand père d'Endo, Daisuke ?! Quelle coïncidence !

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! S'exclama Tora. Vous pouvez le lire, alors !

Endo fronça les sourcils, et baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais plus lire cette écriture…Cela fait des années, et je ne sais plus comment la déchiffrer…

-Je vois…nyaa…disait Koitaro, déçu.

-Mais on peut quand même retourner dans le temps pour lui demander ? Demanda Kirino. Maintenant que nous possédons la personne…

-Cela remontrait donc à dix ans… Réfléchit Endo.

-Mais avons-nous une preuve historique ? demanda Tora

-Il doit me rester quelque cahiers qu'il avait écrit…expliqua Endo. Je m'en servais pour crée mes supers techniques, ils avaient étaient écrit par lui-même.

-Mais c'est parfait, dans ce cas là ! S'exclama Tora. On peut donc y aller !

-Maintenant ?! Demanda Kariya, un peu déboussolé

-Bien sûr !

C'est alors dans ces circonstances que Raimon partit dans la caravane afin de voyager dans le temps. Kidou, Ichino, Aoyama et Sangoku restaient à l'époque originale afin de voir les changements. Nous nous installions alors, puis Endo mit le cahier sur la plateforme pour l'analyse.

Le voyage alors avait débuté. Tous restèrent bluffés par le paysage, puis par la technologie du futur. Arrivés à la bonne époque, je constatais à ma montre que nous étions à l'heure du midi. Lorsque nous nous posions et que nous sortions afin d'admirer le paysage, nous nous situions sur une île : proches de la plage et de la mer qui laisser briser ses vagues à quelques mètres de nous.

Les membres n'en revenaient pas d'avoir vraiment voyagés à travers le temps. Endo nous montra alors un petit cabanon situé non loin. Nous nous rendions alors dans cette petite maison, et alors que l'on déambulait dans les couloirs abîmés, nous arrivions vers sa chambre.

Nous regardions la pièce depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte : il était disposé dans un lit, puis était relié à une perfusion. Il semblait vieux, et portait toujours sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil, malgré qu'il soit à l'intérieur. Il semblait assez mal en point.

Endo écarquilla les yeux en voyant le vieil homme : c'était sûr que pour lui, son grand-père devait être mort depuis longtemps, maintenant. L'homme malade regardait par la fenêtre : il observait les enfants jouer au football, un peu plus loin sur la plage. Son regard était bourré de mélancolie et de nostalgie.

Alors c'était lui Daisuke ? La personne réputée pour ses techniques et ses nombreux cahiers sur le football ? La légende ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

E

ndo sortit alors de notre cachette, pour aller voir Daisuke. Celui-ci se retourna, ayant entendu ses bruits de pas sur le planché, puis sourit en disant d'une voix muée par l'âge :

-Tiens, tiens… On dirait que je n'ai pas une visite très commune !

Nous arrivions alors dans la pièce, tous ensembles, ce qui fit un petit espace pour tout le monde. Endo souriait à au vieil homme :

-Cela fait longtemps…grand-père…

-Tu es beaucoup plus vieux…Tu serais donc venu du future ?

Nous restions bluffés devant la perspicacité de l'homme : malgré son âge supérieur, il n'avait pas perdu ses facultés en thermes d'intelligence…

-Oui, papy, nous venons de dix ans dans le futur, et je suis devenu coach… Si je suis revenu ici, c'est pour une chose plus grave… Des personnes venant d'un futur plus lointain que moi veulent supprimer le football du monde… Et nous avions décidé de leur en empêcher.

Daisuke regarda Koitaro, enfin plus précisément le cahier qu'il portait. Celui-ci alors s'avança pour le lui donner :

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que contient ce cahier, nyaa ? Nous en avons extrêmement besoin…

-Daisuke saisit le cahier puis l'examina, feuilletant les pages. Il disait alors d'un ton sérieux :

-Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance… Je ne sais pas où vous avez trouvé ce cahier, mais je ne peux pas vous le traduire à moins d'être sûr que vous n'êtes pas des imposteurs.

Je comprenais le point de vu de Daisuke, mais cela restait embêtant : comment trouver un moyen de lui prouver que nous sommes bien ceux que nous prétendons ? Endo resta calme, puis proposa :

-Et si l'on faisait un match de foot ?

Nous étions assez étonné de la réponse d'Endo, mais elle eue l'effet de plaire à Daisuke, qui hocha la tête. Vraiment, c'était de famille !

Nous nous installions alors sur le terrain de football juste à côté, tandis que Daisuke nous rejoignait, accompagné de sa perfusion. Tora, ainsi que ses clones fut notre adversaire, alors que nous nous préparions tous de l'autre côté. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de match avec toute l'équipe réunie !

Nous commencions alors le match, et les membres de l'équipe furent déjà étonnés de la vitesse, comme moi précédemment. Ils en furent d'autant plus quand ils virent que je m'y étais habituée. Nous jouions alors du mieux que l'on pouvait devant cet adversaire redoutable…Néanmoins, le plaisir était présent !

Je m'amusais beaucoup plus quand tout le monde était là. J'en oubliais complètement El Dorado et la raison de notre venue ici…Mais je l'avais oublié trop vite !

En effet : d'un seul coup, un ballon multicolore que je ne connaissais que trop bien apparut, suivit d'une équipe complète avec à sa tête Hakira avec son sourire narquois :

-Tiens…Des connaissances…disait-elle en voyant Tora, Koitaro et moi-même

-Est-ce... ? disait Shindou

-Oui, Hakira….dis-je en serrant les dents

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! S'exclama Karen

-Juste faire un match. Si vous gagnez, vous gardez le cahier, ainsi que votre cher Daisuke…Mais si vous perdez…

Un garçon avec l'uniforme de Protocole Omega apparut derrière Daisuke, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il portait un ballon multicolore, et le pointait vers Daisuke.

-Nous récupérons le tout ! Et Daisuke sera emprisonné dans cette petite balle…

-C'est possible ça ? Demandais-je à Tora

Il hochait la tête. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre, et on ne pouvait pas refuser non plus…Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-C'est d'accord. On accepte. Dit le coach Endo

Elle souriait, et alors nous nous positionnons sur le terrain Tora prit la place d'Hayami, trop effrayé pour se battre. Le même homme de 40 ans apparut et fut hypnotisé afin d'arbitrer le match, puis il siffla le coup de sifflet.

L'équipe d'Hakira avança rapidement, nos membres étant déstabilisés toujours par la vitesse impressionnante. Nous tenions néanmoins tête à l'équipe, avant que la capitaine ne face son armure :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Tous restèrent choqués devant le spectacle Tora utilisa son Mixi Max :

-**_Le tigre !_**

Puis il avança pour faire face à la jeune fille. Il lui reprit alors directement le ballon, à son grand étonnement. Mais alors qu'il passa la balle à l'un de mes coéquipiers, la vitesse était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à la rattraper, puis il se la fit voler de suite. Le match se déroulait ainsi, sans vraiment de gagnant apparent. Mais alors que nous étions encore en plain match, Hakira disait :

-Pff ! Vous êtes vraiment trop naïf !

C'est alors que le garçon activa la balle pour emprisonner Daisuke. Prit par surprise, Daisuke disparu alors à l'intérieur du ballon :

-Daisuke ! Crions-nous

Alors que le kidnappeur se rapprocher vers nous avec l'intention de tous nous emprisonner, Endo s'interposa alors puis utilisa une super technique défensive :

-**_God Hand, V !_**

Une main géante apparut alors, nous protégeant ainsi de l'aspiration.

-Dépêchez-vous ! Cria-t-il. Montez et fuyez !

-Mais…coach…hésita Shindou

-Aller ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps !

Nous regardions le coach avec peine, puis Tora nous faisait reprendre nos esprits :

-Aller ! Faites ce qu'il dit ! Il ne faut pas traîner !

Nous filions alors à toute allure vers le minibus qui venait de réapparaître, sous les regards impassible des joueurs adverses : ils ne comptaient pas nous suivre ?

Alors que je me précipitais, je voyais une pierre étrange au sol : elle était orangée, avec un « C » multicolore à l'intérieur, et ressemblait à un morceau de cristal. Curieuse de l'objet, et à la fois assez pressée, je pris alors rapidement cette pierre et je courrais en direction du minibus. J'accordais un dernier regard au coach Endo, qui au bout d'une lutte acharné, finissait par se faire aspirer. Je restais tétanisée devant le spectacle :

-Coach Endo !

-Viens ! On n'a plus le temps ! Cria Tora, me tendant la main pour monter dans le van qui commençait à décoller.

Je saisis sa main, puis montais in extremis dans la caravane bleue. Je regardais en arrière, puis je vis Hakira disparaître au loin, avec le ballon qui contenait Endo, avant que nous commencions à apparaître dans le paysage arc-en-ciel afin de rentrer à notre époque.

Tous restèrent silencieux, attristés par la disparition du coach Endo, qui depuis des lustres, était à nos côtés dans les moments difficiles, ainsi que celle de Daisuke.

-Bon sang ! Disait Kurumada en frappant la vitre à sa droite.

-Calme-toi, disait Shinsuke.

Mais son conseil ne fit pas son effet. Shindou qui avait la tête baissé, la releva pour demander à Tora :

-Où est le coach Endo et Daisuke, en ce moment ?

-Je pense…réfléchit Tora, qu'ils sont emprisonnés dans un endroit noir…ils ne peuvent sans doute ni bouger, ni parler, mais simplement voir des images du monde réel sans broncher…

Mais c'était horrible ! Je ne pouvais imaginer les deux compagnons dans une telle situation… Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule.

-Et comment on fait pour les sauver ? Demanda Karen

-Il faudra les battre ! Disait une voix familière

Soudain, la pierre orangé que j'avais ramassé tout à l'heure sortit de ma poche et commençait à flotter juste devant nous. Cette voix, c'était…

-Daisuke ?! M'écriais-je

Nous restions abasourdies devant la pierre qui volait au dessus du sol au niveau de nos torses et qui savait par-dessus tout parler. Nous attendions tous la réponse à ma question, dont il ne tarda pas à répondre :

-Tout juste !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Q

uoi !? Daisuke s'était transformé en…en pierre ?!

Nous restions immobiles devant le petit Crystal volant qui bougeait à sa guise. Daisuke n'en fut pas apparemment plus choqué que ça :

-Humm…. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour devenir ainsi…mais cette nouvelle forme n'est pas si mal : je peux bouger sans effort, ainsi que voler…

-Daisuke…s'est transformé en...pierre ? Disait Hayami, tremblant

-Non, disait Tora avec sérieux. Il s'est transformé en Chrono Stone.

Nous étions interloqués devant le nom de la fameuse pierre. Koitaro mit sa patte à son menton, puis regardais l'objet flottant avec admiration :

-C'est donc à cela que ça ressemble…C'est fantastique !

-Quoi fantastique ?! S'exclama Ema. Un homme s'est transformé en pierre, et c'est tout ce que vous trouver à dire : « c'est fantastique » ?!

-Au fait, c'est quoi une Chrono Stone ? Demandais-je, curieuse

Tous furent attentifs à la réponse qu'allait donner Tora. Il s'avança et expliqua d'un air grave :

-Les Chrono Stone sont faite lorsqu'un humain a une puissante envie de se sceller, ce qui modifie le temps et créé une Chrono Stone avec son âme en elle…

-En résumé, continua Koitaro, seul des personnes avec une aura assez puissante peuvent le faire, nyaa…Ce fut le cas de Daisuke…

Nous restions silencieux lorsque nous arrivions à notre époque d'origine. Nous rejoignions la salle du club et nous expliquions tout ce qu'il s'était passé à Kidou ainsi que ceux restés ici. Ils furent tristes qu'Endo soit disparu, et regardèrent Daisuke d'un air compatissant.

-On pourra le sortir de la Chrono Stone ? Demandait Emcy

Tora ne répondit pas, sûrement ne connaissait-il pas la réponse. Nous restions tête baissé, quand soudain, un homme en blouse blanche, aux cheveux blonds et possédants un cache-œil apparut comme par magie :

-Hé hé hé ! Ce n'est pas impossible !

Nous fîmes tous un bond et nous tournions vers le nouveau venu. Le visage de Koitaro et de Tora s'éclairèrent :

-Dr. Arno, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro

Qui ? Nous restions sceptiques devant cet individu suspect, qui riait en voyant nos regards apeurés :

-N'ayez crainte ! Je suis le docteur Arno, et je suis celui qui a inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps !

Nous restions choqués : c'était donc lui, celui qui avait inventé la machine !? Il devait être sacrément intelligent pour créer un truc pareil ! Ah, mais attendez…

-Cela veut dire que vous pouvez créer une machine afin de redonner son état normal à Daisuke ? Demandais-je, des étoiles dans les yeux

-J'en suis capable ! Disait-il en hochant la tête. Cependant, cela me demanderait énormément de temps…

-Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir faire ça ? Demanda Tsurugi, impressionné

-Oui ! Par contre, je ne vous promets pas le temps que cela me mettrait… hé, hé, hé !

C'était super ! Si Daisuke avait la possibilité de retrouver sa forme normale !

-Néanmoins, Endo reste toujours entre les griffes d'El Dorado…disait Karen

Alors que nous nous étions tous tourné vers Karen lorsqu'elle parlait, avant de baisser la tête, nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'Arno avait disparut comme il était venu. Tora nous expliqua que c'était son habitude de toujours disparaître comme ça.

-Daisuke…vous pouvez voir à travers la pierre, n'est-ce pas, nyaa ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit la Chrono Stone. Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien…Ils vous ont peut-être transformés en pierre, et capturé Endo, nyaa, mais nous avons toujours le cahier !

Nous clignions des yeux à la remarque du chat peluche, et nos visages s'éclaircissaient : il avait raison ! A présent, Daisuke pouvait nous lire le contenu du cahier !

Nous nous tournions la tête vers Daisuke, qui laissa paraître un soupire avant de dire :

-J'ai compris. Je vais vous le lire ! Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous serez très utile…

-Pourquoi ? C'est bien la clé pour former l'équipe la plus puissante, non ? Demanda Hamano

-C'est plus un rêve qu'autre chose… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de réalisable, vu qu'énormément de personnes ne sont plus de ce monde…

-Allez-y quand même, disait Kariya. On ne s'est pas casser le trognon à aller vous chercher pour rien !

Daisuke semblait quelque peu vexé, tandis que nous assassinions du regard Kariya, qui, comme réponse, haussa simplement ses épaules.

-Très bien. Je vais vous le lire, les différentes forces pour former l'équipe ultime !

_« 1__e__ force : Un tacticien de génie, qui peut analyser les personnes et les situations, en combinant à la fois l'immobilité et le mouvement._

_2__e__ force : Un défenseur charismatique qui réveille jusqu'à le courage de son équipe, transformant la défense en un mur de fer._

_3__e__ force : Un gardien puissant avec le pouvoir de contrôler un grand pays, avec la ténacité et la volonté de mener à bien ses actions._

_4__e__ force : Une beauté et créativité sans limite, ayant de nombreuse informations utiles sur le camp ennemi_

_5__e__ force : Une joueuse au charme exceptionnel, capable de séduire ces adversaires, utilisant son physique occidental._

_6__e__ force : Avec la force d'un félin, il est capable de montrer ses crocs et de griffer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin. _

_7__e__ force : Un attaquant rapide comme l'éclair, avec une puissance de tir énorme._

_8__e__ force : L'ange de l'équipe, soutenant le moral de l'équipe et obtenant leur totale confiance, la déesse qui les mènera à la victoire._

_9__e__ force : Le démon aux ailes glacé, capable de sa force brutale de retourner les cages en un instant._

_10__e__ force : Timide et discrète, une princesse utilisant ses meilleurs joyaux afin de protéger ceux qu'elle aime._

_11__e__ force : Le roi du terrain, qui fait attention à ses amis, avec son courage absolu et indéfectible pouvoir à faire avancer les choses. »_

Nous restions à réfléchir devant ces nombreuses forces. Daisuke fit une pause de quelques minutes, avant de dire :

-Malheureusement, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est impossible : j'avais imaginé cela avec différents personnages historiques…

-Non, ce n'est pas impossible…

Nous nous tournions vers Tora, qui levait la tête, un sourire en coin et le regard déterminé :

-C'est possible avec l'aide des Mixi Max…

-Les Mixi Max ? Répétait Amagi

-Mais oui ! disait Shindou, semblant avoir comprit. Si nous fusionnons avec ses différentes personnes en voyageant dans le temps, c'est tout à fait possible !

-Ça peut vraiment marcher ? Disait la pierre, heureux d'entendre cette proposition

-Bien sûr, nyaa ! Répondit Koitaro. Si nous faisons tout ça, nous créerons la tempête du temps, l'équipe Chrono Storm, nyaa !

Daisuke restait muet, puis nous étions emballés par cette idée : fusionner avec les différentes personnes historiques, les rencontrer en vrai ? Ce serait comme un rêve !

-Si c'est possible…Alors il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas le faire ! S'exclama Daisuke

-Vous avez raison ! Lança Tora. Alors c'est partit ! Nous allons créer l'équipe la plus puissante de temps, et ainsi, nous allons pouvoir vaincre El Dorado !

-Oui ! S'écria tout le monde en cœur

Tous furent contents de la nouvelle, et ils furent aussi déterminés que jamais à rentrer dans cette aventure folle, qui pour moi restait toujours comme un rêve.

-Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre, nyaa ! Nous allons commencer dès maintenant notre quête des différentes forces, nyaa ! Allons-y !

-Oui ! Crions-nous tous en cœur pour la seconde fois

Et l'aventure la plus palpitante de l'histoire commença alors… la quête des Mixi Max afin de former l'équipe la plus puissante du temps n'allaient pas être aussi simple…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

-Alors ? Qui est la première force dans l'histoire ?

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le minibus, Tora avait complètement oublié le fait qu'il fallait une preuve historique. Toute notre excitation fut retombée, et Tora se contenta de se gratter la nuque, tandis que nous huions notre impatience. Nous commencions alors à vraiment réfléchir, au lieu de se précipiter.

-La première force est celle d'Oda Nobunaga, un daïmio de la période Sangoku, au 16e siècle.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Un daïmio est un titre de noblesse japonaise : cela désignait les gouverneurs les plus puissants du 12e au 19e siècle.

-Nobunaga ? Mais où on va trouver une preuve historique ?! S'exclama Kariya. Ça doit coûter une fortune non ?

-Justement, je crois qu'il y a une exposition au musée d'Inazuma sur la période historique du 16e siècle…disait Shinsuke

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le gêner légèrement. Karen, Ema, Emcy et moi-même nous étions proposés pour aller voir cette expo, sachant qu'elle coûtait. Les autres cherchaient alors d'autres objets susceptibles de convenir.

Nous achetions nos billets puis entrions dans la salle il y était entreposé différents objets datant tous de la même époque. Je restais bluffée devant une telle collection, tandis que nous nous arrêtions devant un sabre. Il était magnifique, et sur la plaque contenant l'inscription, il était écrit que cette arme avait appartenu à Nobunaga.

-C'est ça ! Disait Karen en désignant le Katana du doigt. C'est ça qu'il nous faut !

-Oui mais comment le prendre ? Demandait Emcy. A ce que je sache, on est dans un musée : on n'a pas le droit de prendre les objets comme ça, l'air de rien !

-C'est vrai…Je ne vois pas vraiment de solution…

Nous restions longtemps devant la vitrine à contempler l'objet, tout en disant les différents moyens les plus loufoques de s'en emparer. Soudain, je sentis une tape sur mon épaule, et une jeune femme vêtue d'un uniforme nous disait :

-Vous avez l'air vachement intéressé par ce sabre…

Surprises, nous fîmes un petit bond avant de se retrouver devant la jeune femme souriante. Comment lui dire ? On pourrait bien passer pour des voleuses, ou pire encore… Karen, dans le stresse et la précipitation, disait :

-Il…Il nous faut ce Katana ! S'il vous plait !

Nous nous tournions vers la rosée, la mitraillant du regard. L'employée semblait assez gênée de notre requête, et nous répondit :

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible…

-On vous l'empreinte juste ! Disait Ema. Et après, promis, on vous le rend !

Soudain, la jeune femme eue une révélation en consultant nos visage un par un. Des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, elle disait avec enthousiasme :

-Vous ne seriez pas l'équipe de Raimon, la championne du tournoie de la Holy Road, par hasard ?

Nous étions perturbées de sa question. Karen répondit, balbutiant :

-Ou-Oui, c'est bien nous…

-Waouh ! Je n'y crois pas ! Je suis une grande fan ! Toi, dit-elle en pointant Karen, tu es Karen, toi Ema, et toi la capitaine après Shindou, Kazumi ! C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Nous la regardions, ahurie. Lorsque nous hochions la tête, elle sortit précipitamment un bloc-notes, puis nous le tendit en se courbant :

-Je peux avoir vos autographes ? S'il vous plait !

Gênée, nous prenions à tour de rôle le stylo et le bloc afin d'y inscrire un autographe. Elle les consulta un par un, heureuse.

-Ah ! J'aimerai tellement que vous me racontiez tout de vous ! Je suis toute ouïe ! Je vous en prie !

Elle poussait le bouchon un peu loin, je trouvais… Karen disait avec un sourire :

-Si vous nous aidez à prendre ce Katana, nous vous promettons des infos croustillantes sur nous !

Bien jouée Karen ! La jeune femme semblait ennuyée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle demanda :

-Mais…je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous pourrez en faire…

J'hésitais. Comment lui dire que c'était pour remonter dans le temps à l'aide d'un minibus pour retourner dans l'époque d'Oda Nobunaga, afin de faire un Mixi Max pour avoir l'une des onze forces pour sauver le football de la Terre, notre coach Endo et se mesurer à El Dorado, une organisation qui venait de 200 ans dans le futur ? En plus du fait que celui qui pilote la machine est un chat peluche qui parle, et que celui qui nous guidait était un vieux papy transformé en pierre volante qui parle…

Même moi, je ne croyais pas en mes pensées, et si j'étais à la place de cette jolie demoiselle, je n'y croirais pas non plus… Mais à la surprise générale, Emcy disait :

-C'est pour sauver le football ! S'il vous plait, faites-nous confiance !

-Pour sauver…le football ?

Je donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emcy, qui se plaignit d'un petit « aie ». La dame nous regardait bizarrement, tandis que nous hochions la tête pour confirmer les dires de notre amie. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'allait pas nous donner ce fichus sabre…

-Je vois…Je vais vous le donner.

Quoi ? Mais cette femme était complètement barge ! Comment pouvait-elle avaler des trucs pareils ?! Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver cela plus que bizarre :

-Pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ? Demanda Ema

-Eh bien, j'ai envie de connaitre vos secrets, et je vous fais confiance, vous, Raimon. Je le vois dans votre jeu de foot. Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi je suis coach d'une équipe, et sois dit en passant, j'ai un faible pour Kidou, le grand à lunette…

Tandis qu'elle se retournait pour chercher l'objet, nous nous regardions mutuellement : le fait qu'une jeune femme comme elle ait un faible pour le coach stratège nous faisait un peu bizarre…

Elle nous tendit alors le sabre, que je pris avec une extrême délicatesse. La demoiselle disait alors avec un clin d'œil :

-Chose promis, chose du ! Alors ? Quels sont ses secrets croustillants ?

Karen s'avança alors et disait :

-J'ai une relation amoureuse avec Tenma Matsukaze.

Cette révélation a fait l'effet d'une bombe auprès de la jeune femme qui n'en revenait pas. Nous regardions Karen en riant intérieurement qu'est-ce que cette fille ne pouvait pas dire !

-Et…dites-moi… Le coach Kidou…Il est marié ? Demanda-t-elle, indiscrète.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas…disait Ema, sarcastique

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de murmurer un grand « yes », tandis que Karen continuait :

-Ah aussi ! Emcy est rentrée dans l'équipe !

-Emcy, dis-tu…répondit-elle en regardant la fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Et sinon, quel est votre joueur préféré ? demanda Ema, curieuse

-Cela va de soit, c'est pourtant évident : Tsurugi Kyousuke ! Ce garçon est magnifique quand il joue, et ses supers techniques me font bondir le cœur !

A l'entente de ce nom, qui faisait rire un peu chacune d'entre nous, Ema baissa la tête, et nous tirait par le col afin de s'en aller :

-Désolée, mais on a des trucs à faire…disait-elle à la dame, la détestant intérieurement

Je pouvais voir des flammes autour d'elle, prête à tout instant à en finir avec cette femme. Celle-ci nous fit au revoir d'un signe, souriante d'avoir rencontrée ses idoles. Alors que nous sortions du musée, nous n'osions pas éclater de rire devant la colère encore évidente de notre camarade.

-La ferme ! Disait-elle, emboitant le pas vers la caravane.

Une fois arrivée, nous montrions le sabre aux autres, qui étaient impressionnés par la technique dont on avait fait preuve. Voyant Ema de mauvaise humeur, ils se posèrent des questions, et la seule réponse d'Ema fut :

-Un seul mot sur mon humeur et je vous égorge !

Tous la respectèrent alors, et par frayeur, ils avaient choisit de plutôt se taire. Nous nous installions alors dans le bus d'Inazuma, puis Tora posa la preuve historique à sa place, avant d'annoncer :

-C'est partit pour le 16e siècle ! Allons rencontrer Oda Nobunaga !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

U

ne fois sortis du bus, nous admirions le magnifique paysage en vue du petit village : nous étions situés sur une petite colline. Il y avait des champs qui cultivaient en abondance, autour d'un petit village isolé autour de la campagne. L'air y était si bon : sans pollution, juste avec la nature et les plantations.

La plupart d'entre nous du rester au collège, car il ne fallait pas venir trop nombreux pour ne pas perturber le cours du temps. Notre équipe était donc composée de Shindou, Tenma, Tsurugi, Ema, Karen, Emcy, Tora, Shinsuke, Aoi et moi-même.

-Nous voilà à la province d'Owari, en 1554. C'est ici qu'habite et gouverne Nobunaga, nous expliqua Tora.

Koitaro cacha la caravane, et alors que tout le monde fut pressé d'y aller, Koitaro disait :

-Si vous y allez avec cette tenue, on va vous prendre pour des cinglés, nyaa. C'est partit, nyaa ! Koitaro nyaa Switch : on !

Il appuya sur un bouton, et c'est alors que nous passions de nos tenues décontractées de sport, à des yukata, kimono, et toute sorte de costume en tout genre. Les tenues de l'époque étaient assez spéciales, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les aimer en voyant l'habit de Shindou, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Rougissante, Ema eue la même sensation en voyant Tsurugi, mais Emcy restait habitue de ne pas voir Kirino dans ces beaux vêtements.

-Bien ! Allons au village ! Disait Tora

Le village était encore plus irréaliste : toutes les maisons étaient presque identiques, en bois, rectangulaire. Les rues étaient faites en pavés, et un peu plus loin, au centre du village, on pouvait voir un magnifique château des temps anciens : c'était celui de Nobunaga.

-Bien ! Il faut qu'on trouve Nobunaga ! Disait Shinsuke

-Oui, ramassons des informations : on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour chercher chacun de son côté. On se retrouve ce soir au même endroit. Disait Tora

-Oui ! Acquiescions-nous

C'est alors que commença la recherche du gouverneur. Je faisais équipe avec les Karen, tandis qu'Ema et Emcy partaient de leur côté. Alors que je m'y mettais sérieusement, j'avais plus l'impression que Karen se contenté d'admirer tous les recoins de la ville.

-Karen ! Prend ça plus au sérieux !

Elle laissa échapper un « désolé… » Avec un sourire bête sur le visage. Soudain, j'aperçus quelque chose. Je tirais la manche de Karen afin de nous cacher derrière un panneau en bois. Karen ne comprit pas, puis elle regarda dans la même direction que moi. Elle baissa ses paupières, et blasée, elle disait :

-Ne me dit pas que depuis tout à l'heure tu suivais Shindou…

Je rougissais légèrement. C'était vrai : j'avais profité de l'inattention de Karen pour pouvoir le filer en douce. D'une part parce qu'il était vraiment magnifique dans cette tenue, et que je ne pouvais m'en détacher, d'autre part pour éviter ce qu'il se passait…

Alors qu'une fille arrosée tranquillement, Shindou passa à côté, et cette stupide fille éclaboussa alors son joli Kimono. Shindou jeta un coup d'œil à l'accident, et la jeune fille semblait effarée :

-Je-Je suis désolée…Rentrez ! Je vais vous le faire sécher…

-Désolé, mais je suis pressé…disait Shindou en refusant de la main.

J'étais soulagée de sa réponse, quand la jeune fille le retint par la manche, et avec l'air plus effrayer encore, disait :

-Non ! C'est dangereux ! Vous pouvez attraper froid…

Shindou resta sceptique devant elle, mais finalement avec l'acharnement finit par accepter. Il entra donc avec la jeune fille dans ce qui devait être un magasin de tofu vu l'enseigne.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Le tofu ou fromage de soja est constitué d'une pate blanche, molle, qui constitue la base importante de l'alimentation asiatique.

Une fois à l'intérieur, j'emmenais Karen, qui fut surprise. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça ! Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passerait !

Je tournais donc autour de la boutique, Karen sur les talons, quand je vis à l'arrière une colline avec à son sommet un arbre, et deux personnes. C'était Shindou et la jeune fille.

Nous remontions la colline à l'opposé en silence pour pouvoir écouter leur conversation. Karen avait l'air excitée de se prendre pour une espionne, et se croyais à fond dans _James Bond_. Je lui disais alors de se taire, et nous écoutions la discussion :

-Alors tu t'appelles Okatsu ? Et tu dis que ta famille vend du tofu depuis des générations ?

-Oui…C'est de famille, en quelque sorte…Je pense que nous somme les meilleurs vendeurs de la province !

Alors c'était Okatsu… Je retiens, je retiens…

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de venir d'ici, Shindou… Votre coiffure et votre accent sont différents…

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa coiffure ? Et son accent ?!

-Oui, répondit-il. Je viens d'un endroit très différent d'ici… Il n'y a pas ces paysages, et ces architectures, mais c'est un lieu très précieux pour moi…

Karen et moi restions charmées par ses paroles. Alors que je tournais légèrement la tête, je pus voir qu'Okatsu le dévorait du regard avant de répondre, rouge :

-Ce pourrait-il…Qu'il soit l'endroit où habite la personne que vous aimez ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais quelles questions elle posait celle-là ! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'écouter plus qu'attentivement, comme Karen.

-Non, enfin, c'est-à-dire que…

-Okatsu ! Les vêtements de Shindou sont secs !

La mère de la jeune fille venait de couper Shindou. Maudit soit cette famille ! Shindou descendit alors de la colline afin de se rhabiller et de la remercier…

-Euh…Kazumi ?

Karen me stoppait dans mes pensées, et elle désigna mon yukata du regard. Je remarquais alors que je l'avais entre les dents, le mordant de rage, en même temps que de le tirer, comme pour un chiant enragé. De gêne, je retirer le tissus de ma bouche, sous le regard amusé de Karen.

-Tiens ? Je ne serais pas la seule à m'énerver par jalousie ?

-Ja-Jalouse ?! Moi ?! N-Ne ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

Je tournais le dos devant son sourire en coin. Okatsu…Je retenais.

Nous continuions alors nos recherches. Instinctivement, je continuais de suivre Shindou : il était hors de questions que d'autres personnes viennent fricoter avec lui ! Alors qu'on le suivait, il tombait nez à nez avec Tsurugi. Il discuta un petit moment, puis ils entreprirent le chemin ensemble.

Alors que nous continuions à les suivre, nous tombions rapidement face à face avec Emcy et Ema, à notre grande surprise.

-Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demandais-je

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Répondit Ema

Soudain, nous venions de nous rendre compte que nous suivions tous une personne. Nous rigolions en cœur devant l'improbabilité, puis nous discutions tout en suivant les deux garçons. Il n'e s'était rien passé de leur côté, mais Karen lui raconta l'histoire avec Okatsu et Shindou :

-Kazumi en a même mordu son yukata !

Je manquais de lui en coller une, quand nous fîmes Shindou et Tsurugi courir dans un fossé, près d'une rivière. Curieuses, nous les suivions, et en contrebas se trouvait Tenma, Aoi et Shinsuke, accompagnés d'enfants et d'un homme assez étrange.

Nous allions les rejoindre, sous les regards étonnés de Shindou et Tsurugi, puis Tenma nous disait :

-Un enfant allait se faire kidnapper mais cet homme nous a sauver…euh…

-Je suis Tokichiro Kinoshita, disait l'homme.

Pourquoi ce nom me disait quelque chose…Oh mais bien sûr !

-Toyotomi Hideyoshi ?! Crions-nous en cœur, tous surpris.

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Toyotomi Hideyoshi (ou sous un autre nom, Tokichiro Kinoshita) et l'homme qui a assisté Nobunaga pour ses stratégies de guerre. C'était devenu un grand homme, et dès que Nobunaga mourut, c'est lui qui reprit sa place en tant que gouverneur, afin de gouverner tous les territoires conquis, d'en conquérir d'avantage et d'unifier alors le Japon. Je vous conseille d'aller voir sa fiche sur Wikipédia pour plus d'informations ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Il fut surprit de la manière dont on avait redit son prénom. Alors c'était LE Hideyoshi ?

Nous nous posions alors dans la colline, et Shindou lui raconta ce pourquoi nous étions venu à cette époque : pour sauver le football. Il l'écoutait attentivement, puis se tournait vers nous :

-Le football doit être une chose précieuse pour vous…Moi aussi je dois me battre pour protéger ce que j'aime !

-Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, Tokichiro ? Demanda Shindou

-Moi, j'ai de l'admiration pour le gouverneur : Oda Nobunaga !

Nous restions sans voix au nom qu'il venait de prononcer, il continua malgré tout :

-J'aimerai me battre aux côtés de ce grand homme : je suis sûr que je peux moi-même en devenir un !

-Vous avez raison de vous battre ainsi ! S'exclama Tenma.

Tokichiro hocha la tête, puis il partit, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Lorsque nous vîmes le soleil se coucher, nous décidions alors de retourner au point de rendez-vous. Personne n'avait trouvé d'information, apparemment, abattus. Koitaro essaya de nous remonter le moral en nous disant de bon cœur :

-Venez, nyaa ! Je vais vous montrer l'endroit ou l'on va dormir, nyaa !

Ils avaient donc prévu ça ! Nous suivions alors le chat : nous traversions un champ, et au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, nous arrivions à une petite cabane en bois. Elle semblait délabré, mais en état d'usage, et elle possédait une cour, et à son contour une forêt.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur, et nous observions que cet endroit était sale, mais plutôt agréable : il n'y avait qu'une pièce conviviale, avec une seule fenêtre. Nous analysions les lieux, et Tora nous expliqua :

-De cette manière, nous ne perturberons pas le cours du temps. Il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

Nous acquiescions et commencions à passer le balai et à nettoyer rapidement la pièce, avant de se rassembler en un cercle afin de se concerter.

-Finalement, on a rien trouvé…disait Emcy, déçue

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! disait Shindou. Il y aura toujours demain !

-A au fait ! Disait Aoi, on a rencontré Hideyoshi aujourd'hui !

Tora et Koitaro sourirent à ce nom et disait le connaître dans l'histoire. Karen se leva et proposa alors :

-Mais pourquoi ne pas faire un Mixi Max avec Hideyoshi ? C'est une personne plus proche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Pas du tout !

Daisuke sortit de la manche d'Aoi, où il se cachait souvent, puis il tourna autour de nous :

-Il ne faut pas se focaliser sur la force individuelle mais sur la force collective ! Sinon, l'équipe de légende ne peut être créée ! Donc non ! Ne changeait pas mes plans ! Cria-t-il aux oreilles de Karen, qui manqua de se les boucher. Par ailleurs…

Il fit une pause et alla se positionner en face du visage de Shindou. Il disait d'une voix forte :

-Celui qui recevra l'aura de Nobunaga…Ce sera toi ! Shindou Takuto !

-Quoi…Moi ? Répondit-il, surprit

-Tu es un stratège et meneur de jeu de génie ! Faire un Mixi Max avec Nobunaga ne t'en rendra que plus fort ! Toi et tes tactiques de jeu !

Shindou resta immobile et ne parla pas, comme nous tous, attendant sa réponse. Finalement, il baissa la tête afin de réfléchir, puis il la releva, déterminé :

-D'accord ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais faire le Mixi Max avec Oda Nobunaga !

Nous sourions et Daisuke hocha la tête, ou du moins pencha le haut de la pierre. Après cet écrin de motivation, nous allions nous coucher.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, nous fûmes réveillés par Koitaro, qui visiblement se croyait à l'armée :

-Debout, nyaa ! Du nerf ! Aujourd'hui, il faut se lever à l'aube pour trouver des informations sur Oda Nobunaga !

Karen faillit en faire de la chair à pâté, elle qui déteste se lever si tôt le matin. Néanmoins, elle se retint et nous rejoignait peut de temps après dehors, prête. Alors que nous allions vers le village, prêts à nous re séparer, une jeune fille courra, un sachet à la main, accompagné d'un jeune garçon.

-Shindou !

Je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaitre la voix, puis avec un peu de colère dans la voix, je disais :

-Okatsu…

-Quoi ? Tu la connais ?

Shindou s'était retourné quand j'avais dis son nom. La boulette ! Okatsu fut aussi étonnée que Shindou, puis j'essayais d'inventer une excuse :

-Lorsque Karen et moi déambulions dans le village, on entendait beaucoup parler de ton magasin de tofu, et ils disaient : « c'est Okatsu qui prépare tout ça ! Elle sait vraiment y faire ! ». Et du coup, on a voulu y aller pour jeter un coup d'œil, et on a vu cette jeune fille aux fourneaux ! N'est-ce pas Karen ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

Elle me regardait pour dire qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Okatsu fut touchée que nous la connaissions par les rumeurs. Je détestais lancer des fleurs à cette pimbêche si j'étais elle, je ne me réjouirai pas trop vite…

-Okatsu est ma grande sœur, disait le garçon à côté d'elle. Et moi, c'est Tasuke.

Je reconnu le garçon : il était avec nous lorsqu'Hideyoshi était là. Je supposais que c'était cet enfant qui avait joué avec Tenma au football, avant que nous n'arrivions…

-Tenez, c'est pour m'excuser d'hier, Shindou…

Elle tendit la boite que Shindou ouvrit, et nous découvrions par surprise du tofu préparé maison. Je bouillis de rage : comment osait-elle offrir quelque chose de la sorte à MON Shindou ?! J'avais juste envie de la trucider, de l'enfermer dans un cachot à tout jamais…

Tenma admirait la boite, et regarda en direction de Karen avec des yeux pleurant. Karen devinait qu'il voulait lui aussi du tofu, mais elle se contenta simplement de lui sourire.

-En tout cas, tu es vraiment populaire à toutes les époques ! Glissa Tenma discrètement au musicien

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, tandis que je mitraillais Tenma du regard, ce qui lui indiquait que je lui rendrais son compte plus tard. Shindou prit alors la boîte en la remerciant.

Soudain, nous entendions du bruit et des cris de surprise. Lorsque nous tournions la tête, nous eûmes un choc : un homme arrivait, trônant sur son cheval, et suivit de gardes en armure de l'époque. De différents servants portaient des drapeaux avec son insigne, puis tous les passants s'agenouillèrent devant son altesse. Okatsu murmurait en nous invitant à faire de même :

-Shindou !

Nous la suivions alors, et nous agenouillions à ses côtés. Une jeune femme présenta une assiette avec des boulettes de riz. Nobunaga en prit une, et la félicita pour ses plats. Elle en fut ravie, puis remercia le gouverneur. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Shinsuke avait rit, alors Nobunaga vint vers nous, toujours sur son destrier, puis il disait :

-Qui êtes-vous !? Vous n'avez pas l'air du coin…Seriez-vous des hommes envoyés par Yoshimoto Imagawa ?!

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Imagawa Yoshimoto est le rival d'Oda Nobunaga dans la conquête des territoires. Souvent, des hommes pouvaient être envoyé afin d'assassiner le gouverneur ennemi.

-Non, c'est faux !

Shindou se déplaça et alla s'agenouiller en face du cheval, puis regarda Nobunaga :

-Nous ne sommes que de simples voyageurs ! Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis !

Nobunaga le défia du regard. Celui du gouverneur était puissant, froid, persan. Shindou essayait de lui tenir tête, et finalement Oda disait :

-Je vous crois. Désolé de vous avoir prit trop vite pour des assassins.

Shindou souriait à l'entente de ses paroles. Soudain, nous entendions un hennissement, puis lorsque nous regardions face à nous, un cheval fut lancé à toute allure vers le gouverneur.

Des soldats intervinrent, et Shindou se leva pour protéger ceux qu'il pouvait de son corps, mais Nobunaga descendit de son cheval, et d'un geste brutal de sa main, il arrêta le cheval qui repartit d'où il venait.

Nous restions bouche bée devant le spectacle qu'il s'était produit sous nos yeux. Nobunaga semblait posséder une force impressionnante. Nous fûmes étonnés par ce pouvoir. C'est alors que Koitaro se souvenait pourquoi nous étions ici, et sortit son sac métalliques et ses deux pistolets. Il dirigea le moins vers Nobunaga, et le plus vers Shindou, avant de tirer.

Malheureusement, cela échoua pour une raison inconnue, et Shindou s'écroula à genoux sur le sol à cause du choc. Nobunaga regarda vers Koitaro, qui fut surprit, les pistolets dans les mains. Il les lâcha, et s'agenouilla avec des sueurs froides. Nobunaga l'interrogea alors :

-Serait-ce des armes, que je viens de voir ?

-N-Non, nyaa….Ce sont des... Des projecteurs de feux d'artifices !

-Est-ce pour le festival ?

-Ou-oui, nyaa ! Répondit-il, sans vraiment trop réfléchir

-Je vois…J'attends donc tes prouesse, artificier.

Sur ce, il remonta sur son cheval et continua sa route, tandis que nous restions là, abasourdis et bouche bée devant la scène et l'homme imposant qu'il était…

**Pour la petite histoire…** : Oda Nobunaga est un gouverneur du Japon de l'air Sengoku : il a pour but d'être un conquérant et de conquérir tous les territoires que sa familles n'a pu conquérir aux alentours de la province d'Owari, jusqu'au Japon entier. Il s'allia plus tard avec Hideyoshi, afin d'en conquérir encore plus grâce à sa stratégie de guerre. Malheureusement, Oda n'a pus réaliser son rêve, et se fut alors Hideyoshi qui prit sa place, et qui unifia le japon par la suite. Nobunaga fut l'un des gouverneurs les plus populaires et les plus stratèges dans l'histoire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

-Pourquoi le Mixi max n'a pas fonctionné ?

Nous étions maintenant près de la rivière, et nous rediscutions de ce qu'il s'était produit lors de notre rencontre avec Nobunaga. Koitaro mit la patte à son menton, réfléchissant à une solution au problème : c'était apparemment la première fois qu'un Mixi Max échouait, et Shindou semblait assez affecté par cet échec. Je gardais toujours un œil sur Okatsu, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre. Tasuke était déjà partit pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

Soudain, Arno apparut comme par enchantement derrière la peluche parlante. Nous fûmes surpris de son apparition soudaine, puis il sortit de sa montre un écran holographique, tout en expliquant :

-Le problème qui se présente, est que le corps de Shindou était trop faible pour accueillir la puissante aura de Nobunaga.

-Il était trop faible ? disait Tora. Pourtant, j'ai bien pus fusionner avec l'aura d'un tigre que Koitaro avait cherché…

-Oui mais l'aura de Nobunaga est tellement puissante, qu'il faut faire le Mixi Max directement…En clair, pour accueillir la puissance de Nobunaga, il faut que Shindou développe sa force…et quoi de mieux que l'entrainement !

-L'entrainement ? disait Shindou

Nous nous tournions vers celui-ci. Arno hocha la tête pour lui confirmer. Shindou baissa la tête, tandis qu'Okatsu le regardait avec inquiétude. Pourquoi elle devait le regarder comme ça celle-là ! Elle m'énervait de plus en plus à toujours squatter !

-D'accord. Je m'entrainerais pour pouvoir contenir l'aura de Nobunaga ! Déclara Shindou d'un ton solennel

-Bien parlé ! Disait Shinsuke

Alors que nous nous tournions vers le docteur Arno pour lui demander plus de conseilles, nous étions surpris de voir qu'il avait disparut dans la nature, comme il était apparut. Soudain, la mère d'Okatsu arriva, effarée :

-Okatsu ! Okatsu ! Criait-elle

-Qu'y a-t-il maman ? répondit celle-ci en lui prenant les mains

-C'est Tasuke ! Il s'est fait kidnapper par des brigands d'Imagawa Yoshimoto !

-Mais c'est terrible ! s'écria-t-elle

-Par où sont-ils partis ?! Lança Karen

-Demandons à Hideyoshi, il devrait être au courant de quelque chose ! Disait à son tour Tsurugi

Nous acquiescèrent et nous allions chercher Hideyoshi, qui nous guida vers une petite maison à l'écart du village. Nous entrions à l'intérieur, et une jeune femme était allongée sur une table, accompagnée de servants, recouverte d'un manteau noir, cachant son visage avec sa capuche.

-Qui êtes-vous ! Cria Hideyoshi à l'intention de la jeune femme. Relâchez les enfants immédiatement !

La fille fit un petit sourire en coin, et elle se leva pour retirer sa capuche et montrer son visage : nous fûmes surpris devant celui d'Hakira, qui nous proposa alors :

-Si vous voulez sauver ses enfants…il va falloir nous battre au football !

Nous acquiesçons, déterminés de sauver les otages. Elle souri de nouveau, puis nous la suivions dehors pour découvrir un terrain de football dans la cours. Nous nous préparions alors, puis elle fit apparaitre le gars au micro avant de l'hypnotiser. Nous nous positionnons sur le terrain, puis nous observions qu'il nous manquait des joueurs pour former l'équipe. Hakira disait alors :

-Tenez, vous pouvez vous servir de ces gamins comme joueurs remplaçants !

Des servants apportèrent alors Tasuke, ainsi que deux autres garçons : Shishimaru et Gorota. Ils étaient clairement débutants : comment allions nous vaincre l'équipe d'El Dorado avec trois handicaps ? Ils semblaient effrayés : leur avenir dépendait de se match… Nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur vu la situation.

Tenma essayait de les rassurer et leur disait de faire de leur mieux, les connaissant mieux que nous autres. Déterminés, ils s'installèrent avec le maillot de l'équipe, et nous étions prêts. Je me rappelais des paroles dites par Shindou avant le match :

-Pour que je devienne plus fort, il faut que je réussisse le Keishin armure… Cela doit être la meilleure solution…

Nous hochions la tête, et Tora disait que pour renforcer l'équipe, il fallait mieux que l'on réussisse tous le Keishin armure, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de précipitation : il fallait juste le sentir !

Sauf que pour Shindou, c'était différent : il lui fallait devenir plus fort, et pour cela, le Keishin armure représentait une large marge de progression. C'était alors devenu son nouveau but… Maintenant que j'y repensais, c'est vrai que j'avais déjà utilisé mon Keishin armure, mais depuis, je n'avais pas pu le réutiliser…

Le match commença, et nous avions la balle : notre équipe semblait à l'aise avec la vitesse, mis à part les nouveaux, qui restaient un peu perdus. Nous tenions tête à l'équipe adverse, mais nous essayions plus de défendre qu'autre chose : en effet, avec la faible consistance des trois nouveaux garçons, notre défense avait une brèche considérable…

C'est alors que Shindou, en meneur de jeu, décidait d'attaquer : pour cela, il fit appelle à sa super tactique :

-**_Tacticien céleste !_**

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je restais à nouveau sous le charme, comme la première fois où je l'avais vu. Il nous guida alors vers les buts, créant un trou dans la défense adverse. Tsurugi réceptionna alors le ballon, puis il sortit son Keishin :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_**

Il regardait le gardien, puis avec les sourcils froncés, il tenta alors le tout pour le tout :

-Armure !

Malheureusement, il échoua, et l'adversaire en profita pour lui prendre le ballon. L'attaquant poussa un juron, et retournait en défense. Ema le regarda d'un air désolé, puis, alla le rejoindre pour lui murmurer une chose à l'oreille. Le visage du ténébreux s'éclaira puis concerta la jeune fille, souriante. Je détachais mon regard du couple pour me concentre sur mon jeu.

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! Star of Africa !_**

Emcy utilisa sa technique défensive, puis passa le ballon à Karen qui avançait considérablement. Tsurugi lui faisait alors un signe, puis la jeune fille, sceptique, lui passa le ballon.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque_** !

Il se concentra alors, regardant Ema du coin de l'œil, qui lui hochait la tête. Tsurugi prit alors une grande inspiration, avant de s'écrier :

-Armure !

Et là, miracle, ça avait marché : il avait alors réussi son Keishin armure. Il frappa dans la balle de toute cette force. Elle se dirigea droit vers les filets, mais le gardien n'allait pas se laisser faire : il frappa le sol du pied, qui libera un vent puissant du sol, afin de stopper le ballon :

-**_Vent fluide !_**

Malheureusement, sa technique ne fut pas assez puissante pour résister à un tel choc. Le ballon alla se loger dans les filets, tandis que l'armure de Tsurugi disparaissait.

-Buuuut ! Raimon marque 1-0 contre Protocol Omega !

Il frappa dans la main d'Ema, tandis que des cris de joies parcourait notre côté du terrain. Hakira en fut vexée, mais je regardais plutôt en direction de ma meilleure amie : qu'avait-elle dit à Tsurugi pour qu'il réussisse son Keishin armure ? Je me le demandais…

Le match reprit, et Shindou eut rapidement la balle. Dès qu'il la reçu, il invoqua de suite son Keishin :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_**

Il inspira profondément et réfléchit, avant de s'écrier :

-Armure !

Malheureusement, cela échoua, puis Hakira en profita pour prendre la balle. Elle s'élança sur le terrain à vive allure, passant notre faible défense, puis se retrouvait devant les buts :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

**_-Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_** Armure !

Shinsuke avait tenté, mais ce fut vain. Il essaya tout de même d'arrêter le tir, mais même son Keishin ne put l'arrêter.

-Buuuut ! Protocol Omega égalise : 1-1 !

Son armure disparaissait, tandis que les nouveaux s'excusèrent pour leur inefficacité. Nous étions à égalité… Alors que le sifflet pour continuer le match aller continuer le match, ce fut la fin de la première mi-temps…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Shindou et Shinsuke semblait dépiter devant l'échec de leur Keishin armure. Tora leur remontait le moral comme quoi il ne fallait pas se presser. Les Keishin armure semblait difficiles à réaliser…Alors comment Tsurugi avait-il réussit ? Et surtout, que lui avait dit Ema ?

Lorsque je lui posais la question, accompagnée de Karen et Emcy qui avaient aussi assisté à la scène, elle nous répondit par un tirage de langue :

-C'est un secret !

Nous restions sceptiques, mais n'en n'apprendrons pas d'avantage. Nous commencions donc la deuxième mi-temps. Mais alors que nous venions à peine de toucher la balle, Hakira fit apparaitre une oreillette, puis prit un visage étonné avant de la faire disparaitre. Ses joueurs commencèrent à partir les uns les autres, puis elle disait, les sourcils froncés :

-On doit se retirer du match… Mais on se reverra bientôt…

Puis elle disparut à son tour, nous laissant sur le terrain, seuls.

-C'est moi où elle nous a laissé en plan là ?! disait Karen, furieuse de son comportement

-On dirait bien…disait Tsurugi

Nous restions sceptiques devant leur disparition plus que soudaine. Comment ce faisait-il qu'ils doivent partir aussi vite ? Une information de dernière minute ?

Les trois garçons semblaient soulagés : ils étaient à présent libres comme l'air ! Ils se réjouissaient, tandis que nous, Raimon, nous nous inquiétions plus qu'autre chose…

L'après midi s'achevait, et nous discutions de l'événement produit durant le match en nous rendant à notre repère. Une fois là-bas, nous nous changions à tour de rôle, et lorsque le soir arriva, Okatsu venu nous voir avec son frère. Elle portait une grande marmite, puis elle disait :

-Tenez, je vous ai fait tu tofu, pour vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon frère… J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Tous se réjouissaient de cette nouvelle, sauf moi. Je ne pouvais pas encadrer cette fille : pourquoi elle devait toujours venir, être là ? Ça m'énervait au plus haut point !

Alors que je prenais une maigre portion afin de ne pas montrer mon plaisir du repas à cette fille, Shindou, lui, semblait ravi. Je restais furieuse contre cette situation : l'image du parfait couple, se regardant dans les yeux et souriant devant les bons moments passés ensemble, et…

-Kazumi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air rouge comme je ne sais quoi !

Emcy me regardait d'un air interrogateur, tandis que, toujours en colère, je répondis un sec « rien ! », alors que Karen lui tapait dans les côtes, et lui montra Okatsu et Shindou ensemble. La jeune fille semblait comprendre et se sentait désolée pour moi.

-Comment on va bien pouvoir se rapprocher de Nobunaga ? Demanda Tsurugi, la tête sur les épaules.

-C'est vrai, maintenant, on a plus beaucoup de pistes…disait Tora, la main sur le menton.

-Si vous voulez le revoir, vous pouvez aller au festival en son honneur ! S'exclama Tasuke, reprenant une portion.

-Mais c'est vrai, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro, le visage éclairé. Quand j'ai faillis me faire prendre, il m'avait demandé si c'était pour le festival, nyaa !

-Nous avons donc une nouvelle chance ! S'exclama Tenma

-Oui, mais comment on rentre dans le festival ? Disait Ema

Nous nous concertions du regard : personne n'avait vraiment d'idée. Nous soupirions : il était vrai que cela nous menait dans une impasse… Shindou mit tout le monde d'accord :

-Réfléchissons-y demain. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons assez fait.

Nous hochions tous la tête, tandis qu'Okatsu souriait devant les paroles du gris-brunâtre : je serrais les poings, tellement fort que mes baguettes se brisèrent en morceaux. Karen essayait de me calmer en me massant les épaules. Je soupirais, me reprenant, et, voulant chasser cette image de ma tête, partis me coucher tôt.

En bonne compagnie, les autres avaient proposés à Okatsu et Tasuke de rester pour dormir, ce qu'ils ne refusèrent pas. Franchement, qui pourrait se lier d'amitié avec une fille pareille ? Quand je m'entendais penser, je fermais les yeux et me contenta de dormir.

Alors que tout le monde dormait, je me réveillais peu de temps après m'être couché. Je compris la raison de mon réveil quand je vis Shindou en tenue de foot marcher sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne réveiller personne. Que pouvait-il faire à cette heure-ci ?

Curieuse, je décidais de le suivre dans la discrétion. Il saisissait un ballon, puis sortit dehors. J'attendis un peu avant d'aller dans la nuit, puis je le découvris, jonglant avec la balle de ses deux genoux.

Je restais comme absorbée par le spectacle : le ballon volait d'un pied à l'autre, et le reflet de la pleine lune se reflétait sur Shindou, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Du rouge teinta mes joues, tandis que je voyais mon joueur favori.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit venir vers moi. Je me cachais derrière un buisson avec vu sur la scène, tandis que la jeune fille s'avança, qui s'avérait être Okatsu. Je serrais les dents, et Shindou arrêta de jongler à sa vu :

-Okatsu ?

-Vous travaillez dur, j'ai l'impression…

Shindou sourit à la vue de la jeune fille qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il continua son activité tout en lui parlant :

-Je dois devenir plus fort…Il va falloir que je commence l'entrainement.

-Je vois… disait Okatsu, admirant le milieu de terrain

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour la ridiculiser, faire comprendre à Shindou que c'était une bonne à rien. Mais que faire ? Oui je sais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réprimer la poufiasse, mais jusqu'à présent j'avais tout laissé couler, alors il fallait que ça cesse ! J'en avais marre de rester les bras croisés !

Je pris alors la première chose qui me vint, ce qui fut un léger caillou, puis je le lancer en direction de la fille. Celle-ci le reçu de plein fouet au milieu du front, puis elle avait l'air d'avoir mal. Bien fait !

Elle couvrait la blessure de ses deux mains et se plaignait de sa douleur. Shindou laissa tomber son ballon pour venir vers elle :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas…J'ai reçu quelque chose sur le front… ça pique !

-Laisse-moi voir.

Il s'approcha de son visage et souleva sa frange avec sa main. Ils étaient alors vraiment très proches, étant donné qu'il approchait au maximum à cause de l'obscurité. Okatsu comme moi-même étions rouge, enfin, pas vraiment pour la même raison…

-Tu as juste une égratignure…disait-il. Rien de très grave…

Je mordais le col de mon pyjama : ce n'était pas vrai ! Il fallait que je fasse autre chose, une chose qui prouverait que cette fille est vraiment stupide…

J'attrapais alors ce que j'avais à disposition, c'est-à-dire cette fois-ci une branche assez épaisse, puis, alors que Shindou se dirigeait de nouveau vers le ballon, je passais la branche au sol, et frappa contre la cheville d'Okatsu. Celle-ci trébucha et partait en avant. Shindou allait sûrement penser que c'est une maladroite et une pimbêche !

Alors qu'elle tombait à l'avant, elle poussa un petit cri et Shindou se retourna, alerté. Puis Okatsu tomba sur lui dans sa chute, l'entrainant à terre. Leurs corps semblaient beaucoup plus proches qu'avant, et Okatsu rougissait devant la situation. Shindou semblait perturbé, et ne savait que dire, tandis que moi, je mordais tellement fort dans mon T-shirt, qu'il faillit s'arracher comme mes cheveux, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi ça devait se passer ainsi ? Cette fille était vraiment une peste de service : je la détestais, la haïssais, même si je reconnais que vu les circonstances, c'était un peu de ma faute…

C'est alors que nous entendions un bruit qui nous paralysa sur place : un « clic ». Mais pas n'importe quel « clic », mais un « clic » que l'on ne connaissait que trop bien…

C'était le « clic » de l'appareil photo d'Akane.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

N

ous nous tournions comme un seul homme vers le son. Même si je ne pouvais la distinguer que faiblement, je pouvais quand même voir les chaussures d'Akane, qui se tenait non loin de nous avec son appareil autour du cou.

-Je trouve ça vraiment immoral de votre part…disait-elle sur une voix impassible en s'adressant au joueur

Le couple, surtout Shindou commençait à paniquer. Si une rumeur venait à se divulguer au sein de l'équipe, surtout de cette envergure, cela serait très, mais alors très problématique…

J'étais plutôt partagée : d'un côté, je me sentais comme envahie d'un bonheur devant Okatsu qui se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci, et qui va s'amener à culpabiliser, mais d'un autre côté, je me sens responsable pour Shindou.

Okatsu et le garçon se relevèrent en un éclair, et disaient presque en cœur :

-Ce…Ce n'est pas se que tu crois !

Akane baissa les paupières, pas vraiment convaincues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Est-ce que je me dévoilais et les aidais, ou je restais ici, cacher et attendant que cela se passe…

Je décidais de rester cacher pendant un petit moment et d'observer la scène. Shindou expliqua de son mieux pour la convaincre :

-Elle a juste trébuché et elle est tombée sur moi ! C'est la vérité !

-Oui, crois-le s'il te plait ! Intervint Okatsu. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cette boite, mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de fausses accusations !

Akane les regarda en levant un sourcil. Je pense qu'elle ne les croyait qu'à moitié… Elle saisissait l'appareil et elle lança :

-Je ne montrerai pas cette photo aux autres, mais je ne l'effacerai pas non plus. Je préfère la garder, au cas où…

Elle avait prononcé la dernière phrase en souriant d'un air diabolique. Elle retourna sur ses pas en baillant, et Shindou et Okatsu n'osaient plus se regarder.

-On est mal…disait le garçon

Okatsu ne savait répondre, puis le couple retourna finalement se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sortais de ma cachette pour, à mon tour, retrouver mon lit. Lorsque je passais devant Akane qui avait déjà les yeux fermés, elle serrait son appareil contre elle, comme si c'était son doudou. Elle souriait bêtement en laissant couler un filet de bave.

Il fallait que j'efface cette photo. Je sais qu'elle ruinerait Okatsu, mais je savais également que Shindou serait touché… Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, sachant que je me sentais coupable. J'allais alors me coucher en réfléchissant à une stratégie.

**Le lendemain**

-Alors ? Quelqu'un a finalement trouvé la solution, nyaa ?

Ema leva la main, à l'étonnement de certain d'entre nous.

-Pourquoi pas un spectacle de danse ?

Tous se concertèrent du regard. Il était vrai que lors des festivals, il y avait souvent des représentations de danses traditionnelles. Koitaro trouvait cette idée spéciale très bonne, mais vite, il demanda quelque chose d'essentiel :

-Euh….Quelqu'un sait danser des danses traditionnels, nyaa ?

Ce fut un non général à notre déception. Cependant, Okatsu, rouge, s'exclama :

-M-Moi ! Je ne suis pas une danseuse professionnelle, mais je pourrais vous apprendre…

Oh non ! Est-ce que cette fille va encore squatter longtemps ? Et d'ailleurs, qui voudrait apprendre à danser avec une prof pareille ?

-C'est d'accord, nyaa ! Tu nous apprendras à danser, nyaa !

J'étais la seule que la nouvelle ne réjouissait pas. Sérieusement ? Je regardais Shindou du coin de l'œil, et il baissait la tête, dans ses pensées. Le pauvre… J'étais sûre qu'il pensait à la fois à son Mixi Max qui avait échoué, à la fois à la photo d'Akane, qui sois dit en passant, était dans l'appareil qu'elle accrochait à son cou.

C'est alors que commençaient les leçons de danse : Okatsu se tient modèle, tandis que beaucoup d'entre nous tentèrent de la suivre. Alors que je voyais Karen et Ema très à l'aise pour exécuter les différents pas, Emcy et moi étions de pures débutante.

Je cherchais du regard Shindou, quand Tora me disait :

-Il est partit s'entrainer. Il doit travailler dur pour contenir l'âme de Nobunaga…

Alors que tout le monde dansait, je demandais discrètement à Tora si je pouvais m'éclipser afin de lui tenir compagnie. Avec un sourire malicieux, il me hocha la tête, et je partis aussitôt au terrain à quelques pas d'ici après m'être changé.

Shindou tirait dans les buts à de multitudes reprises. Il semblait s'acharner, et ses perles sur son front le prouvaient. Je l'appelais et il se tournait vers moi avant de sourire. Je lui proposais de faire une pause, qu'il accepta volontiers. Nous nous asseyions côte à côte sur le bord du terrain.

-Tu as l'air perturbé…Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Bien sûr que je le savais. Je voulais juste voir s'il allait me le dire ou non. Il se tourna vers moi, me regarda dans les yeux, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir, avant de rebaisser la tête, abattu.

-Je me demande si tu ne lis pas en moi comme un livre ouvert…disait-il en faisant un léger sourire

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Insistais-je avec une voix douce

Il sourit de nouveau et disait juste :

-Rien…Rien du tout… Je dois juste me concentrer plus dans l'entrainement…

Je culpabilisais de plus en plus : c'était de ma faute si Shindou était dans cet état, et c'est comme s'il le savait. Je baissais la tête à mon tour : il fallait que je récupère cette photo au plus vite !

Shindou se leva et prit le ballon avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le terrain. Il me lança alors avec sourire :

-Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi ?

J'en avais très envie. Cela m'aurait sûrement rappelé les entrainements du soir, autrefois, quand je faisais mes débuts. Je me souvenais que je voulais à tout prix un Keishin, et que Shindou m'accompagnait dans cette voix…

Mais j'avais autre chose à faire. J'étais responsable de ses tourments, et je culpabilisais : il fallait que je répare mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais pas toucher un ballon avec lui sachant que je lui ai fait quelque chose qui l'ennuyait.

-Désolée, mais je dois refuser. Je suis assez nulle, en danse traditionnelle, donc il faut que je m'exerce.

-Je vois. Bonne chance alors !

-A toi aussi. Bonne chance.

Il me hocha la tête et commença à faire des tours de terrains. Je m'éloignais alors et retournais sur la piste, où Okatsu nous apprenait toujours de nouveaux pas. Il fallait que notre danse plaise à Nobunaga, et qu'elle nous aide déjà à rentrer dans le festival.

Je me remis alors à la tache, en essayant de copier au mieux possible ses pas, tandis que j'observais discrètement Akane. Elle dansait elle aussi, et avait toujours ce maudit appareil…

Il fallait à tout prix que je le récupère !


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

A

lors que tout le monde s'entrainait à danser avec entrain, je zieutais Akane de temps à autre. Il fallait absolument que je la détache de son appareil mais comment ? Je n'avais aucune solution en tête…

C'est alors qu'elle se tordit la cheville en faisant un faux mouvement. Aoi vint tout de suite en voyant son amie dans le besoin. La pauvre se plaignait de sa douleur :

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Aoi

-Oui…J'aimerai bien un anti douleur….

Tora leur indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans l'armoire dans la seconde pièce. Elles hochèrent la tête, et Aoi l'accompagna, le bras sous l'épaule. Je les suivais discrètement. Comme je l'avais prédit, Akane retira son appareil pour le mettre sur la commode, afin de pouvoir s'abaisser correctement.

L'appareil était alors à la portée de tous, et je le saisis sans que personne ne le voie. Rapidement, j'accédais à sa bibliothèque, qui était bourrée de photos en tout genre. Je défilais rapidement et retrouvais la photo en question. J'appuyais sur le bouton, et elle se retrouvait effacée.

Ouf ! C'était moins une ! Je regardais par curiosité ses autres photos, et j'en remarquais de moi, de Karen, de Tenma, de Hamano, de toute l'équipe… Mais particulièrement de Shindou.

Plus je défilais les images devant mes yeux, plus je remarquais que ce n'était pas un hasard : il y avait bien la majorité des photos qui étaient de Shindou. Soudain, j'entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'empresser d'éteindre l'appareil, et de filer en vitesse dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je poussais un soupire de soulagement : la photo avait été effacé. Mais une chose m'intriguait : pourquoi toutes ses photos de Shindou ? Ne me dites pas…Qu'elle en pinçait pour lui ?

Non, non ! C'est impossible… Elle serait plus proche de lui ! Et de toute façon, j'avais bien mes problèmes en ce moment avec Okatsu…D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Je circulais les regards et ne la vis pas. Karen vint alors vers moi, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

-Si tu cherches ta concurrente, elle est au bord du terrain avec ton amour. Elle était partie avec un panier repas pour lui amener, et elle était ravie !

Je n'y croyais pas ! Dès que j'avais le dos tourné pour la sauver ELLE et Shindou, elle en profitait !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je poussais violemment Karen dans la colère, et je me rendais vers le terrain, furax. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?!

Je bouillais de rage, et quand j'arrivais prêt d'eux, ils étaient en train de discuter, tandis que Shindou mangeait un panier repas, dans lequel était disposé du tofu. J'en avais plus qu'assez, et c'était pour cette raison que je me lançais.

Je me mettais face à eux, sourcils froncés, et déformant Okatsu d'un regard intimidant.

-Okatsu, il faut que l'on parle.

Elle ne comprenait pas et décida de me suivre à l'écart, loin de Shindou et des autres, afin que personne n'entende. Je regardais aux alentours, et une fois que j'avais fais un check des environs, je me retournais face à son visage qui était inquiet.

-Ecoute, j'ai une question à te poser : pourquoi tu traines toujours avec Shindou ?!

Elle rougissait légèrement, puis reculait par instinct. J'insistais, puis elle détourna le regard avant de dire :

-Mais…Pourquoi ça t'intéresse… ?

J'explosais de rage. Dans la colère, mes paroles avaient dépassées mes pensées :

-Parce que je suis amoureuse de Shindou, voila pourquoi !

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, je m'étais rendue compte de mon erreur, et je couvrais ma bouche de mes deux mains, comme si j'allais redire une bêtise. Mon visage s'était teinté de rouge, tout comme celui d'Okatsu.

-Tu…Tu….Balbutia-t-elle en me montrant du doigt, tremblante

Je m'étais plantée. Littéralement. J'essayais de la convaincre avec une once de colère dans la voix :

-Non ! Tu n'as rien entendu ! Rien du tout ! Compris ?!

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Comment pouvais-je être sûre qu'elle n'allait pas révéler mon secret ? Cette peste ne m'aura décidément causé que des problèmes…

Je n'avais plus de temps à perdre avec elle. Surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Alors que j'étais à la fois gênée et toujours en colère, je croisais Shindou, qui était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. A son regard, je me calmais instantanément. Je lui disais un petit :

-Il n'y a rien du tout ! C'est un truc de fille !

Accompagné d'un sourire, avant de reprendre ma route. Au moins, si il savait que c'était un truc de fille, peut être ne prendrait-il pas la peine de demander à Okatsu….Enfin je l'espérais...

Le soir arriva vite, et dès le repas, Okatsu n'avait pas osé me regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était produit. Shindou regardait notre froid, sceptique. Le reste de la soirée fut ainsi.

Le lendemain, c'était le jour du festival. Nous avions préparé le spectacle de danse, et nous étions enfin au point. Nous nous habillions en tenue de l'époque, spéciale dédiée aux danseurs grâce à la manette de Koitaro. Nous nous dirigions alors vers le festival, qui se déroulait au centre du village.

Il y avait différents stands, dont un que tenait Okatsu en vendant du tofu. Et au centre du cercle que formait les différents stands, il y avait une scène, et en face de celle-ci, une petite tour ou se trouvait Nobunaga, assis en tailleur, admirant le futur spectacle.

Cependant, pour rentrer dans les loges afin de monter sur scène, il y avait un homme à l'entrée, qui désignait si nous étions libres de passer, ou non.

-Allons-y, disait Tora.

Nous nous avancions alors devant le garde. Il était assez gros, et portait une grosse voix grave. Un couple de filles devait passer avant nous, et à leur vue, le garde bava devant leurs costumes et leurs visages. Il les laissa passer, un peu rouge comme ivre.

Je voyais quelle genre de personne c'était le genre de mec qui bavait devant la gente féminine… Dire qu'il en existait déjà à cette époque !

C'était alors à notre tour, et il nous concerta du regard, les filles et moi. Il souriait bêtement en hochant la tête, mais dès qu'il posa son regard sur les garçons derrière nous, son visage prit une toute autre forme et il secoua la tête :

-Navré, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir rentrer !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! S'énerva Ema

-Vous n'avez pas besoins de le savoir…Aller ouste ! Hors de ma vue !

Triste et à la fois énervés, nous nous retirions à l'écart. Nous formions un cercle, et réfléchissions à la manière de rentrer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Songeait Shindou

Nous réfléchissions tous, et nous nous tournions vers Karen, qui fit un sourire en coin et ricanait doucement :

-Je crois que j'ai une idée… Disait-elle, le regard effrayant

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, mais connaissant Karen, quelque chose me disait que cela aller être…disons…spécial…

-Quelle est ton idée ? Demanda Tenma

-Juste, attendez le bon moment pour rentrer ! Disait-elle, l'index en l'air

Sceptiques, nous hochions tout de même la tête. Quelle était cette idée ? Nous nous rendions de nouveau devant le cher monsieur, mais Karen nous indiquait d'aller proche de l'entrée, à côté. Nous nous positionnons alors à l'endroit, et nous observions la jeune fille aux cheveux roses exécuter son plan…

-Bonjour, cher monsieur. Puis-je passer ? Disait-elle le plus naturellement du monde

-Désolé, mais c'est complet ! disait-il d'un ton désagréable

Elle croisa ses bras, ce qui fit légèrement sortir sa poitrine à découvert. Elle se pencha en avant, puis disait, ennuyée :

-Vraiment ? Vous n'avez vraiment plus de place ?

L'homme regardait ce qui l'intéressait avec attention, tout en restant un peu discret, mais vite, il se ressaisissait, ou du moins il essayait il ferma les yeux et détourna le regard de la belle demoiselle :

-Je regrette mais c'est complet ! Je ne peux plus faire entrer personne !

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais décidait avec un regard malicieux d'aller encore plus loin. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table au même endroit, et se pencha encore plus en avant. Elle leva ses épaules, et avec un visage colérique, elle disait d'une petite voix enfantine :

-Vous êtes un méchant monsieur…Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?

L'homme ne pouvait regarder ailleurs. Il avait limite la goutte de sang qui lui pendait du nez, et Karen tourna le regard un court instant vers nous pour nous donner le signal.

Aussitôt dit, nous rentrions dans les loges, alors que le garde ne pouvait regarder. Je voyais Tenma qui était légèrement rouge. Avant de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, nous attendions Karen qui ne revint pas de suite, mais à travers le drap qui nous séparait d'elle et de l'homme, nous pouvions voir les ombres danser et entendre les voix de l'autre côté.

Après que nous étions partit, elle se releva pour être face dans toute sa hauteur face à l'homme. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, et avec une voix plus que bête, comme s'il avait bu, il disait, étourdit :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez passer… vous savez que vous êtes mignonne quand même…Si vous n'avez rien à faire ce soir, je veux bien vous raccompagner chez vous…et on…

Avant qu'il n'avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, nous pouvions voir la main de Karen se lever, et dans un coup franc, sec, et brutal, elle lui infligea une claque qu'il n'était sans doute pas prêt d'oublier. Le claquement fut si fort qu'il résonnait dans la vallée en écho.

Elle croisa alors les bras sur elle, comme pour se protéger, prit une grande inspiration, et elle cria aussi fort qu'elle le put :

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Un pervers ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Ne vous le laissez pas vous approcher ! Ce type est dangereux ! Kyaaaaaaaah !

C'est alors qu'en courant elle arriva à nos côtés. A son arrivée, elle fit un grand sourire, accompagné d'un clin d'œil et d'un pouce levé. On entendit alors de l'autre côté une voix extrêmement grave :

-C'est bien vous, l'homme louche ?

Deux gardes costauds venaient de faire leur apparition devant le gros homme. Celui-ci balbutia :

-M-Mais non…Je-Je n'ai rien fait !

-Venez avec nous. On vous embarque.

Les deux hommes prirent alors le troisième de force, pendant que celui-ci continuer de dire qu'il était innocent.

Je pense que l'on n'était pas prêt de le revoir de si tôt…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

-Tu m'épates, Karen !

Tout le monde complimentait Karen pour sa performance plus que parfaite. Elle se contentait de se vanter en riant son talent d'actrice restera dans les anales, j'en étais sûre.

Une fois dans les loges, nous nous préparions psychologiquement. Le stresse se faisait ressentir, et Koitaro posa une question tabou à Shindou :

-Es-tu prêts à recevoir le Miximax, nyaa ? Cela doit être une de nos seuls chances d'approcher d'aussi prêt Nobunaga, elle ne se représentera peut être jamais, nyaa !

Shindou serra les dents j'avais bien vu qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire son Keishin armure, et donc, malgré l'entrainement qu'il avait subi, rien n'était certain qu'il était devenu plus fort.

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas… disait-il en baissant la tête.

Je voyais le poing de Shindou se serrer. Tant de pression sur ces épaules… Cette représentation dépendait uniquement de lui, et de personne d'autre…

Ce fut alors à notre tour d'entrer en scène. Koitaro donna des flutes et des enregistrements à Tsurugi et Shindou qui n'avait pas pu danser. C'est alors que nous entrions sur l'estrade, devant une petite foule de cinquante personnes, dont Nobunaga, qui était au sommet d'une petite tour au dessus de tous.

Je ne croisais qu'une fois son regard persan qui me glaça jusqu'au sang comment pouvait-on avoir un tel regard ? Cela amplifié de plus sa puissance…

C'est alors que la musique commença à être jouée. Nous commencions alors à danser de la façon dont Okatsu, qui regardait la scène, nous avait apprit. Cependant, le stresse était tel qu'il ruinait notre performance : certains n'étaient pas en rythme, d'autre se trompaient de pas… Bref, ce fut un tel carnage que cela provoqua un brouhaha dans la foule.

Je n'osais pas croiser Oda, qui devait s'ennuyer terriblement et devait sûrement être au bout de donner un ordre afin de nous faire dégager. J'essayais surtout de trouver une solution afin de nous tirer de ce pétrin en une bonne situation, ou du moins de trouver un bon spectacle…

Alors que je défilais les alentours à la recherche de quelque chose, je vis Koitaro en bas de l'estrade, me faisant signe pendant que je lui envoyais un regard en détresse. Soudain, il posa un objet que je ne connaissais que trop bien sur l'estrade : un violon !

Pourquoi possédait-il un violon ? Surtout à cette époque ! Mais pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter…

Dans des pas de danse improvisés qui firent douter pour certain, je rejoins l'extrémité et saisis l'objet. Si je jouais d'un instrument que personne ne connaissait à l'époque, j'étais sûre de susciter l'attention… Mais qu'interpréter ? Je connaissais de multitude de morceaux gravés dans ma tête… Soudain, je me souvenais de quelque chose…

Alors que nous étions chez Shindou, nous avions fait un karaoké. A la fin d'un morceau, j'ai pu voir le classement s'afficher… Et le premier morceau m'avait grandement apprit : _Cantarella_.

C'était un morceau populaire, beau, chanté par un garçon, et dont il existait une partition au violon, vu que cela en était l'instrument principal… J'avais donc appris ce morceau que je trouvais particulièrement joli, et même écouté en boucle… Et si je ne me trompais pas…

Shindou la connaissait sûrement sur le bout des doigts !

Ceci n'étaient que des suppositions, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer… Lorsque je commençais à jouer la première note, tous les regards furent braqués sur moi. Je voyais aux regards des autres surpris par l'improvisation. Puis, je me tournais vers Shindou, dont le visage s'éclaira.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent de danser, et je fis un sourire à Shindou, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait m'accompagner. Au bout de quelques secondes, il hocha la tête, déterminé, et il se tourna vers le public, qui se demandait toujours ce qu'il se passait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et il commença à la bonne note à chanter.

Je fus moi-même bluffé par la qualité de sa voix : un son harmonieux, propre, claire comme de l'eau de source. Tous restaient scotchés devant son talent, dont moi, qui avait du mal à garder le violon en place. Il avait un vrai talent…

Nous étions alors en osmose, et je l'accompagner avec la deuxième voix. C'était magique, et tout le monde ressentait ce sentiment… Tout ça avec _Cantarella_ ( watch?v=7xMVN8AA0RI).

La foule était joyeuse et curieuse des événements. Elle affichait des sourires radieux, mais ce qui nous intéressait le plus, ce n'était pas les villageois, mais Oda Nobunaga…

Alors que je détournais le regard un court instant de Shindou, ce qui fut difficile avec sa magnifique voix, je fus scotchée sur place : le grand Nobunaga, en personne, c'était levé de son siège pour mieux observé la scène. A son visage, je voyais qu'il était comme absorbé par la scène : c'était bon signe.

Alors que nous arrivions vers la fin du morceau, je vis Koitaro m'interpeller et me hochait la tête pour demander si Oda était attentif. Je lui rendis son hochement, et alors il saisissait ses deux pistolets reliés à son sac à dos en plastique. Il comptait faire le Mixi max durant la représentation ?!

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il pointa alors un pistolet sur Nobunaga, et un sur Shindou. Il les actionna, et alors ils furent tous deux touchés. Alors que la transaction d'âme se déroulait, Shindou tomba à terre à cause du choc. Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'aider à le relever, quand soudain des soldats arrivèrent armés en nous prenant pour cible. La foule était agitée, et je vis Koitaro du coin de l'œil qui essayait de s'enfuir, mais qui en peu de temps fut prit dans les filets.

Alors que tout le monde fut prit en cible par un soldat, je vis la personne qui avait emprisonné le chat en peluche dans les filets. Cette personne n'était autre que…Hakira !

-Seigneur Nobunaga ! Ces gens ont essayé de vous assassiner ! Disait-elle en nous pointant du doigt. Et en voici la preuve !

Elle saisissait les pistolets en plastique de Koitaro, qui essayait toujours de se dépêtrer du piège.

Que faisait Hakira ici ? Et surtout, de quel droit se permettait-elle de mentir ainsi ?!

Oda nous regarda d'un regard noir, prêt à nous plonger droit en enfer. Nous nous rassemblions devant lui en ligne droite, encerclé par des soldats et agenouillés comme pour faire nos dernières paroles avant la mise à mort… Et c'est ce qui nous attendrait si nous ne réagissions pas !

-Les accusés sont priés de faire leurs dernières paroles afin de se défendre.

-Relevez la tête, disait Nobunaga.

Nous nous exécutions, et un silence s'installa : que pouvions nous expliquer à Nobunaga pour qu'il nous croit ? En plus, se mettre face à ce regard…

-Nous ne voulons pas vous tuer, loin de là ! S'exclama Karen

Nous nous tournions vers elle. Elle avait un sacré courage pour osée se prononcé devant l'empereur… Les villageois étaient du même avis.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ces armes, et le fait que vous vous êtes introduits sans permission sur scène ?! S'exclama un soldat

-Euh…

Karen ne put s'expliquer, et il fallait définitivement jeter l'éponge sur cette forme de défense… Alors qu'un nouveau silence tomba, Nobunaga s'apprêta à faire un signe pour prononcer notre exécution, quand soudain, Shindou se leva :

-Attendez ! Laissez-moi défendre !

La foule murmura entre elle, et le soldat aux côté de l'empereur disait :

-Ce garçon doit être exécuté sur le champ pour vous avoir manqué de respect, maître ! Condamnons-le de suite !

Je fis un petit cri de surprise, mais à notre grand soulagement, Nobunaga fit reculer son soldat du bras, puis disait :

-Attendez ! C'est intéressant…

Tous furent silencieux devant la remarque de Nobunaga, et Shindou restait les sourcils froncés devant l'empereur.

-Vas-y, parles.

Shindou prit une grande inspiration, puis dans un élan de parole, il disait ce qui provoqua la cohue général :

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous assassiner… En réalité, nous venons du futur !


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

L

a foule était à présent silencieuse, sur le choc. Nobunaga cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et nous, membres de l'équipe, regardions tous Shindou vu qu'il, visiblement, avait perdu la raison.

Néanmoins, il restait toujours face à Nobunaga, le regard ferme et déterminé à lui faire avaler une pareille éventualité…

-Tu crois vraiment que nous allons te croire ?! Nous ne sommes pas stupides ! Cria un soldat aux côtés d'Oda. Empereur, j'exige qu'il est de notre devoir d'exécuter ce garçon !

-Silence ! S'écria Nobunaga à son second. Humm… Alors comme ça, vous venez du futur, c'est cela ?

Shindou trembla ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, avant de hocher la tête et d'affirmer haut et fort :

-Oui ! C'est la vérité !

Nobunaga gratta sa barbichette à cette affirmation, tandis que son soldat continuait de le dissuader :

-Maître, allons bon ! Vous n'allez quand même pas croire ses idioties qui sortent de la bouche de votre condamné !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit, et je vis Shindou sourire à son tour, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Cet empereur pouvait vraiment croire une chose pareille à son époque ?

-Mais alors… disait le grand homme d'un air grave, si vous venez bien du futur, vous devez savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, à cette époque ?

De nombreux gloussements se firent entendre après sa phrase : bien sûr que l'on savait ce qu'il allait s'y passer…seulement…

-Alors je vous pose cette question : est-ce que moi, Oda Nobunaga, conquérant, je réussis à réaliser mon rêve de conquérir tout le Japon ?

C'était LA question à ne pas poser. Je voyais dans la foule Hideyoshi, qui restait scotché à la question comme si sa vie en dépendait. Okatsu restait comme tétanisée par le fait que l'on vienne peut-être du futur, comme Tasuke d'ailleurs.

Je regardais Shindou soutenir le regard d'aplomb vers Nobunaga. Une goutte de sueur dégoulinait de son front cette situation était l'une des plus stressantes… Finalement, il répondit à l'attente de tous :

-Malheureusement, vous n'arriverez pas à accomplir cet exploit.

La foule s'agitait, comme si ce que Shindou venait de dire avait signé son arrêt de mort, et des cris d'étonnement s'élevèrent. Je vis Okatsu tomber dans les pommes du coin de l'œil, et Hakira elle-même étonnée. Les soldats aux côtés d'Oda ne cessaient de répéter qu'il fallait nous abattre sur le champ.

L'équipe restait figée, et se fut pendant cette cohue, que Nobunaga et Shindou se défièrent du regard : le regard plus que persan de l'empereur pouvait sûrement traverser Shindou de part en part, mais le footballer ne se laissait pas faire, même si la tâche n'était pas facile. Et même si leur guerre était silencieuse, on pouvait quand même sentir la pression qui s'était installer entre eux et les nombreuses batailles qu'ils se livrèrent en à peine une minute. C'était cet aspect, qui était impressionnant.

Nobunaga cessa alors en fermant les yeux, ce qui fit inexplicablement haleter Shindou. Il leva la main afin de se faire entendre, et à son geste, le silence était parvenu.

-Je vois… Alors ainsi je n'arriverais pas à conquérir le Japon…

Je sentais un gloussement de la part de Shindou, puis alors j'aperçus Hakira au loin qui fit un signe et se téléporta. Ou avait-elle bien pu aller ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même lorsque l'on entendit une explosion venir dans la foule un mont de poussière s'éleva, puis nous vîmes arriver l'équipe du Protocol Omega en tenue de soldat de l'époque. L'un deux portait un drapeau sur lequel on pouvait voir le signe emblématique d'Imagawa.

-Le Protocol Omega ? Que fait-il ici ? Chuchota Ema

-Nobunaga ! Disait l'un d'eux d'une voix forte. Nous vous provoquons en duel de la part d'Imagawa !

-Comment !? Cria le second de l'empereur

-« Cher Oda », commença une autre, déroulant un morceau de papier. « Je vous propose un duel pour voir lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. J'ai appris l'existance d'un sport que l'on pratiquait avec une balle, donc je me suis dit qu'il serait amusant de faire une bataille sur ce sport. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Nobunaga fronça les sourcils en regardant les arrivants.

-Ils se prennent pour les sujets d'Imagawa pour ne pas trop perturber le cours de l'histoire… Nous expliqua Tora en chuchotant

Je comprenais. C'était la meilleure Shindou intervint alors de nouveau :

-Laissez-nous combattre à votre place ! Ce sport est notre spécialité ! Laissez-nous combattre pour vous !

Nous nous concertions du regard. Ceci était une bonne idée : un match de football qui nous opposait au Protocol Omega… C'était une revanche… Mais tout dépendait de l'empereur.

Il fixa du regard Shindou et nous concerta un par un. Finalement, il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit sur le Protocol Omega :

-Très bien. Dites-lui que j'accepte.

Nos visages s'éclaircissaient tandis que ceux des soldats de Nobunaga s'assombrissaient. Les faux soldats hochèrent la tête et firent un sourire en coin :

-Parfait… Le match se déroulera ce soir même, dans une heure. Le temps de vous échauffer…

Et en un claquement de doigt, ils se téléportèrent devant le tas de personnes, effaré.

-Je vous fais confiance, voyageurs. Ne me décevez pas.

C'est alors qu'il fermait ces rideaux et qu'il se reposa pendant cette heure. Une fois que l'empereur fut repartit, Shindou s'écroula, genou à terre. Nous nous empressions d'aller autour de lui :

-Shindou ! Comment te sens-tu ? Le questionnais-je

Il respirait fortement, et s'accrocha à mon épaule pour s'aider à se relever. Il semblait en sueur :

-Ça va aller…Disait-il, tremblant des jambes. Son regard est tellement puissant… Je n'aurais pas pu résister plus longtemps…

-Tu pourras jouer le match, nyaa ? demanda Koitaro, dépêtré enfin de ses filets

-Oui, bien sûr… Il le faut : il faut que je devienne plus fort afin de pouvoir faire le Mixi Max… mais apparemment, ce n'est pas encore le cas…

-En tout cas, tu as un sacré courage pour lui avoir dit que nous venons du futur… complimenta Tora. Encore plus quand tu lui as dit qu'il n'arrivera pas à conquérir le Japon…

-Oui, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur ! Disait Emcy, encore tremblante après les événements

-Nobunaga n'est pas du genre à prendre tout à la légère… Ce n'est pas une personne à qui l'on peut faire avaler n'importe quoi…

-Tu commences donc à comprendre Nobunaga ! S'exclama Karen, enthousiaste. Tu auras plus de chance à faire le Mixi Max, la prochaine fois !

-Non, pas encore…répondit-il d'une voix grave. J'ai compris également la différence de force entre lui et moi… Maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : il faut que j'arrive à faire le Keishin armure pour pouvoir accumuler assez de force !

-Bien parlé !

Daisuke arriva de par la manche du yukata d'Aoi. Il se présenta devant nous, et disait à Shindou :

-Le Keishin armure est sans doute le meilleur moyen de te rapprocher de Nobunaga ! Il faut donc que tu y arrives durant ce match !

Shindou hocha la tête, déterminé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se force trop certes, il devait faire le Mixi max, mais en faire autant n'était peut être pas une bonne solution…

Nous nous échauffions, et pour le match, Tasuke et ses amis se proposèrent pour jouer à nos côtés durant le match. Il était débutant, mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'un gros trou dans notre défense…. Shindou en profita pour demander où était Okatsu, ce qui m'agaçait particulièrement. Son frère répondit simplement :

-Elle est en train de se reposer dans son stand… Je pense qu'elle sera sur pied pour voir le match…

Shindou baissa la tête et le remercia. Hideyoshi arriva alors et se proposa d'être notre coach, déterminé. Le fait d'être coacher par un personnage historique était vraiment bizarre comme sensation… ce qui déplut à Koitaro, qui pour une fois aurait bien voulu jouer ce rôle…

Je regardais Shindou s'échauffer sur le terrain : j'avais assez peur pour lui… Allait-il réussir à faire le Keishin armure durant ce match ?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

A

vant le début du match, nous nous positionnions sur le terrain. Ce match allait tout représenter pour Shindou…

Quelques minutes avant le coup de siffler, je vis Okatsu venir observer le match dans les tribunes elle était assez triste, sûrement après avoir appris que Shindou venait du futur, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais le voir comme elle le pensait…

Je regardais le musicien à sa place. Il était concentré, inspirant et expirant longuement. Il fallait qu'il réussisse le Keishin armure… Puis, je regardais en direction d'Hakira, qui avait toujours ces yeux vairons et ce sourire effrayants, à m'en faire la chaire de poule.

Après avoir de nouveau téléporté un arbitre, le match commença alors. Nous avancions en tête, et Shindou fut bloqué par un adversaire. Directement, sans perdre de temps, il s'y mit :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Malheureusement, il rata et se fit prendre le ballon. Protocole Omega avança, et se retrouvèrent face à l'un des camarades de Tasuke. Je l'encourageais à l'arrêter, mais peine perdu pour un débutant l'adversaire passa comme de l'eau dans une passoire. Il tira et Shinsuke put l'arrêter.

Je mordais ma lèvre inférieur : comment pouvions-nous créer une stratégie avec pour seule défense un mur de papier facilement déchirable ?

Tenma avança alors et se retrouva face à un adversaire. Rapidement, il voulu essayer à son tour, et se lança :

-**_Archi pégase, le cheval des dieux ! _**Armure !

Mais ce fut vain, et il se fit prendre le ballon facilement. J'arrivais à point nommé :

**_-Danse des plumes !_**

J'avançais et je passais à Tora, mais la passe fut interceptée par Hakira, qui rigolait de notre performance :

-Pff ! C'est ridicule de penser que vous pouvez faire l'armure alors que vous êtes beaucoup trop faibles et que vous n'y arriverai jamais ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie puissance ! **_Zumen, l'art de la création !_** Armure !

Ni une ni deux elle enfila son armure et sans avancer d'avantage, elle tira en direction des cages depuis le milieu de terrain. Pris au dépourvue, la défense ne put rien faire.

-Buuuut ! Protocole Omega marque le premier point avec 1-0 !

Son armure disparut et elle retourna à sa place dans un petit rire sadique. Je grinçais des dents : à ce rythme, nous allions perdre !

Après ce but, j'exécutais un temps mort où je rassemblais tout le monde pour expliquer ma stratégie, qui était un peu brutale :

-Ecoutez… Je pense que la situation est mal choisie pour essayer d'invoquer vos Keishins armures… J'ai conscience qu'il faut que vous le fassiez pour vous rendre plus fort etc., mais nous sommes en train de perdre, et nous avons trois joueurs débutants à nos côtés en défense. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur !

Tous hochèrent la tête et je me tournais en direction de Shindou :

-Je fais exception pour toi bien sûr, Shindou. Il faut que tu essayes le plus de fois possible, dès qu'une occasion se présente. Soutenons-le !

-Oui ! Crièrent-ils en cœur

Je hochais la tête et nous retournions à nos places. Le match reprit et les autres exécutèrent mes ordres :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Mais ceci échoua de nouveau, et nous essayions tout de même de défendre du mieux que l'on pouvait. Shindou fut de plus en plus agacé, et c'est au bout de multiples essais que l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première mi-temps.

Sur le banc, Aoi distribuait nos boissons, et Shindou semblait essoufflé à courir et à déployer son Keishin à tout va. Je regardais Nobunaga, qui visiblement n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur avec le score.

Le match reprit sur le même ton : les deux équipes étaient à égalités, et Shindou essayait encore et encore… Plus en colère à chaque fois.

-**_Zumen, art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Ce que je redoutais arrivait : elle allait de nouveau tirer, mais la défense n'était pas au point. Elle tira alors dans le ballon de toutes ses forces, et comme promit, Tasuke et ses amis avaient vraiment trop peur pour oser s'opposer à sa puissance. Je fis alors un bon derrière le ballon et essayais de le ralentir grâce à ma super technique :

-**_Danse des plumes !_**

Je voyais mes plumes s'acharner contre ce tir, mais elles ne parvinrent pas à l'arrêter. Les défenseurs étaient épatés de mon intervention, et Shinsuke a voulu en faire de même :

-Je dois défendre les cages, peu importe le prix ! Vous devez vous démener pour en faire de même ! **_Atlas, protecteur de la Terre !_** Armure !

Quoi ? Mais il contrecarrait mes ordres !

Cependant, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je constatais qu'il avait réussit ! Il avait fusionné avec son Keishin en une armure, et de ses deux mains, il bloqua le tir de l'adversaire !

Nous restions bluffés par Shinsuke qui avait réussi à faire son Keishin armure… Le gardien passa le ballon à Shindou, qui, après avoir assisté à la scène, s'était remotivé :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

Mais ceci échoue, et le ballon sortit du terrain. J'allais vers le ballon pour me préparer à faire la touche, quand je croisais Shindou qui avait le poing serré et la tête baissé :

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Shinsuke, Tsurugi ont bien réussis eux, alors pourquoi pas moi ?!

-Shindou…

Je serrais le poing que devais-je lui dire pour lui remonter le moral ? Pour l'aider à faire son Keishin armure ? Moi-même, je n'y arrivais pas…

Soudain, nous entendions des cris de surprise dans le publique. Dès que nous nous retournions, nous vîmes à notre grande surprise Nobunaga qui avait quitté sa tour pour venir sur le terrain !

S'il s'était déplacé en personne, c'est qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose. Nous restions bouche bée devant le personnage, tandis qu'il appela d'une voix forte :

-Shindou Takuto ! Vient !

A son nom, nous fîmes un bond, et Shindou alla voir sur ses ordres Oda. J'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il allait se passer…

Le légendaire brandit son éventail et pointa le tacticien, qui resta statique :

-Pourquoi bouges-tu autant ? Savoir quand se déplacer, ainsi que le silence sont des atouts pour les stratégies !

-Les stratégies ? Je vois…

Shindou hocha la tête et retourna sur le terrain, en ce positionnant près de la défense, loin de la zone de touche. Qu'avait-il en tête pour se positionner si loin du ballon ?

Le match reprit sur une touche, et nous avancions vers les buts adverses. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Shindou, qui visiblement restait à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda Nobunaga et Hideyoshi qui hochèrent la tête. C'est à ce moment que silencieusement, il remontait progressivement le terrain.

Très vite, nous étions encerclés pour l'adversaire.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Disait l'un des protocoles Omega sur un ton sarcastique

Le ballon aux pieds, je grinçais des dents, quand j'aperçus Shindou, complètement démarqué dans l'entrebâillement de deux joueurs. Je lui passais alors la balle, et l'adversaire fut surprit de ne pas avoir vu Shindou plus tôt.

Il avança alors, mais un défenseur lui barra la route :

-Ha ha, où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Il fonça droit sur Shindou, mais au dernier moment, celui-ci cessa de bouger, et le défenseur se ramassa sur le côté, prit au dépourvu. Shindou se retrouva alors face aux buts :

-Vas-y Shindou ! Tu peux le faire, j'en suis persuadée ! L'encourageais-je

Il prit alors une grande inspiration, et alors il invoqua son Keishin :

-**_Maestro Virtuoso !_** Armure !

C'est alors que son Keishin se décomposa en plusieurs morceaux, et se matérialisèrent en une armure dans les tons violets et turquoise. Il tira alors de toutes ses forces, et le gardien ne put même pas riposter.

-Buuuut ! Raimon revient au score avec 1-1 !

L'armure de Shindou disparut, et il afficha un sourire satisfait : il avait enfin réussit !


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

-T

u as réussi Shindou ! Tu l'as fait !

Tout le monde vint vers lui pour le féliciter d'avoir marqué ce but plus que surprenant. Shindou en était très fier, mais il disait surtout que c'était grâce à la sagesse de Nobunaga et de nos encouragements. En tout cas, nous étions remontés à bloc pour gagner ce match.

Le match reprit alors, et Hakira attaqua directement en fonçant droit vers les filets d'une vitesse impressionnante. Elle arriva rapidement vers la faible défense, en colère :

-Ce n'est pas un but qui va nous arrêter !

Elle fonça alors vers Tasuke, mais au lieu de se replier comme d'habitude, il décida de faire face à l'aide de ses amis. Ils formèrent une pyramide, et c'était comme si un château s'élevait devant l'adversaire :

-**_Ichiyajou !_**

A notre surprise à tous, ils avaient réussis à stopper Hakira dans sa course. Nous fûmes tous ravi de leur nouvelle super technique :

-Vous avez réussi ! Vous l'avez stoppé ! Disait Shinsuke

J'étais aux anges. A présent, la défense était opérationnelle. C'était le moment de contrattaquer !

Nous avancions, mais alors que je passais le ballon à Shindou, nous entendions Koitaro brandir ses pistolets :

-Allez ! Mixi Max, nyaa !

Shindou fut surprit et ne s'y attendait pas. Koitaro tira sur lui et Nobunaga pour la troisième fois maintenant. Nous l'encouragions intérieurement : il fallait qu'il réussisse !

-Mixi Max, complété, nyaa !

Shindou absorba alors la force de Nobunaga en lui : ces yeux devinrent rouges et il affichait un regard aussi persan que l'empereur. Ses cheveux furent attachés en une queue haute comme celle d'Oda. Cette apparence lui donnait un côté sauvage, et un peu imposant et féroce.

Tous le félicitaient, et l'adversaire essaya vite de lui reprendre le ballon, même pas impressionné. Mais la force, la vitesse, et les mouvements de Shindou s'étaient nettement améliorés…

Sans que les deux joueurs ne s'en aperçoive, Shindou passa à une vitesse rapide mais silencieuse entre les deux qui avaient laissé une petite ouverture. Il passa tous les défenseurs à lui seul en résonnant comme un fin stratège et en trouvant les différents points faibles de chacun.

On reconnaissait bien la puissance de Nobunaga et le mélange en était impressionnant. Il arriva alors devant les buts, et le gardien l'attendait, près à riposter.

Shindou mit un pied sur le ballon, puis lui lança un regard assassin. Il frappa dans la balle et qui fila sur la droite, et dans une vitesse hallucinante, il rattrapa le ballon et tira en direction de la gauche, et de nouveau il fut comme téléporté pour frapper dans le ballon vers la droite…. puis il frappa dans le ballon avec son talon pour l'envoyer vers les buts :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Le ballon fila à toute allure vers les cages, et le gardien frappa de ses deux poings sur le sol pour provoquer une onde qui essayait de stopper le ballon :

-**_Onde répulsive !_**

Mais avant que sa technique n'ait pu aboutir, Hakira se mit en travers et disait, face au tir, en rage :

-C'est à moi de l'arrêter ! **_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle essaya de contrer le tir avec sa jambe et la force de son armure. Malheureusement, elle fut entrainée au fond des cages avec le ballon à toute puissance.

-Buuuut ! Raimon prend l'avantage avec 2-1 ! Et c'est la fin du match !

Le sifflet retentit et Shindou retira son Mixi Max pour redevenir lui-même.

-Félicitation Shindou ! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui, quel tir ! Disait Tenma

-C'était impressionnant ! S'exclama Ema

Tous s'agglutinaient autour de lui pour le féliciter. Je vis Hakira qui grognait, et qui criait, nous pointant du doigt :

-Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec vous ! Vous verrez !

Puis ils se téléportèrent sous nos yeux. Nobunaga alors avança sur le terrain en direction de Shindou, et tous se mottèrent droit comme des soldats à son arrivée. Le musicien regardait Oda d'un air sérieux. L'empereur disait :

-Ton regard s'est amélioré… J'aime bien ça. Utilise bien ma force durant ton voyage.

-Oui, Oda Nobunaga.

Shindou et le seigneur du Japon se souriaient et l'empereur repartit triomphant d'avoir vaincu Imagawa.

-Passes-en moi encore un peu !

Nous étions de nouveau dans notre petite cabane, et Okatsu nous avait préparé un repas festif pour fêter notre victoire. Tasuke et ses amis étaient là, eux aussi, et nous ne cessions de parler du match. Sauf la cuisinière, qui elle, faisait plutôt la moue intérieurement.

Alors que j'étais en train de manger le tofu préparé par cette fille que je n'appréciais guère, elle vint me voir et chuchota :

-Je peux te parler dehors ?

Je hochais la tête et l'accompagna à la belle étoile. Une fois la porte refermée, elle disait :

-Alors vous venez d'une autre époque…c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Shindou ne vient pas d'ici. Il vient d'un endroit que tu ne pourras jamais voir. J'en suis navrée.

Je voulais lui faire voir la réalité en face, plutôt que de l'encourager, quitte à être méchante je détestais toujours cette fille… Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ses sentiments envers lui.

-Je vois… Je comprends… Tu as beaucoup de chance…

Des larmes commençaient à perler ses joues. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, il était vrai que j'avais de la chance : j'aurais pu naître à une autre époque, ne pas connaitre cet être qui m'est si chère, comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe d'ailleurs…

Mais cette époque m'appartenait, tout comme mes sentiments qui n'avaient toujours pas changé à son égard, et qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter de plus en plus. Oui, j'avais de la chance…

Je laissais Okatsu dans son chagrin, puis revint à l'intérieur. Je vis les membres de l'équipe qui étaient ravis et s'amusaient. Je souris et retournais avec eux.

**Le lendemain**

-La caravane est prête, nyaa !

Nous étions sur le point de partir, mais je ne voyais pas Shindou. J'avais beau tourner le regard dans tous les sens, je ne le trouvais pas. Emcy vu mon problème et vint vers moi :

-Si tu cherches Shindou, je crois qu'il est partit près des cerisiers là-bas…

Je la remerciais et aller le voir. Mais alors que j'arrivais, j'entendis deux voix : celle de Shindou et celle…d'Okatsu ! Je me cachais pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient :

-Alors c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir…disait Okatsu, triste

-J'en ai bien peur…

Okatsu serrait ses mains entrelacées avant de dire :

-Je savais que tu ne répondais pas à mes sentiments…

Shindou se retourna, assez surprit. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait répondre… Mais il détourna le regard et en baissant la tête, il disait juste :

-Désolé…

Okatsu baissa la tête à son tour. Elle s'approcha et lui donnait une boite avec un sourire forcé :

-Tiens, pour la route… Au cas où tu auras faim…

Shindou lui sourit pour son courage, puis accepta la boîte. Okatsu restait près de lui, puis d'une petite voix en baissant la tête, elle disait :

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre….N'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Disait Shindou en relevant la tête de son panier repas, n'ayant pas entendu

C'est à ce moment qu'Okatsu s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur ceux du musicien. Je me mordais la main pour m'éviter de crier et d'aller la frapper ou pire la tuer… Mais comment osait-elle ?!

Je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté qu'à ce moment, comme je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant de rage pour quelqu'un ! Je bouillais, et j'étais sûre que je devais être rouge de la tête au pied j'avais envie de crier, d'aller m'interposer… Mais je ne le faisais pas.

Après ce baiser qui avait duré quelques secondes, Shindou resta sur place, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il regardait Okatsu, qui sanglota, avant de finir en un énorme pleur. Il approcha sa main de la jeune fille, mais elle partit alors dans la forêt en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes avec la manche de son yukata.

Shindou ramenait alors son bras le long du corps, et il baissa la tête, dépité. Je retournais à la caravane : j'en avais assez vu.

Une fois dans la caravane, le compte à rebours fut lancé. Tasuke et les autres nous faisaient signe, mais Okatsu n'était pas à l'appel, et Shindou l'avait remarqué.

Nous étions alors dans le continuum quand Shindou ouvrit sa boîte de tofu. Il y découvrit du riz blanc, symbolisant le cœur pur. Il repensait alors à Okatsu, et à leur séparation : le fait qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ses sentiments, et il pleurait en prononçant son nom, les larmes tombant sur le dernier repas qu'elle lui avait confectionné.

Devant lui était ma place, à côté d'Emcy, qui me regardait avec compassion. Je pleurais silencieusement, moi aussi. Shindou pleurait pour cette fille qui l'avait embrassé, et moi, j'avais assisté à la scène. Cela se trouvait, il aurait aimé Okatsu s'il avait vécu à la même époque… Et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter…

Shindou en avait embrassé une autre….et même si nous ne sortions pas ensemble, cela me faisait extrêmement mal…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

A

rrivées dans le présent, ceux qui n'ont pas été du voyage étaient étonnés du Mixi Max de Shindou.

-C'est vraiment incroyable que tu arrives à faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama Kirino

Emcy rougissait à la vu de Kirino, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours. Nous leur racontions ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils furent bluffé que l'on ait rencontré Nobunaga, ainsi qu'Hideyoshi. Mais je cachais ma peine au fond de moi…

Je repensais toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shindou et Okatsu. Cette scène restait dans ma tête… Et si Shindou y pensait encore ? Je me posais de multiples questions assez incongrues…

-Bref ! En tout cas, maintenant, on a un Mixi Max à notre actif ! S'exclama Tora

-Oui ! Et je suis sûr que si l'on continue ainsi, on arrivera forcément à battre El Dorado en entier ! Disait Tenma, déterminé

Nous hochions tous la tête. Et même sans avoir eu le temps de se reposer, nous allions dans la salle du club pour parler de notre prochain périple :

-Il faut que l'on continue à aller chercher les Mixi Max, nyaa ! Disait Koitaro

-Déjà ?! S'exclama Hamano. Mais ils viennent à peine de rentrer !

-Il faut que l'on empêche El Dorado d'agir le plus vite possible, expliqua Tora. Si on les laisse trop longtemps, le cours de l'histoire sera difficile à changer…

-Je vois… Disait Shinsuke. Et quel sera notre prochain Mixi Max ? A quelle époque allons-nous aller ?

-Humm… Je n'en sais rien… Daisuke ? demanda Tora

La petite pierre vint à nos côté pour prendre part à la discussion :

-Peut importe l'ordre ! Tant qu'à la fin, tout le monde à son propre Mixi Max !

Nous réfléchissions alors. Puis au bout d'un moment, Karen se levait :

-Je veux avoir un Mixi Max ! Je veux être plus forte pour l'équipe !

-Karen…disais-je en un souffle

-Très bien ! Disait la pierre. De toute façon, tu faisais partit de ceux qui allait avoir un Mixi Max !

-C'est vrai !? S'étonna-t-elle. Et quelle force je suis ?

-Tu es la 5e force : _Une joueuse au charme exceptionnel, capable de séduire ses adversaires, utilisant son physique occidental !_

-Ça te correspond bien… disait Ema d'un air taquin

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !? Cria Karen, rouge

Tous les regardèrent, ne comprenant pas. Karen se racla la gorge, l'air de rien :

-Je veux dire… Je suis prête ! Alors ? Avec qui je vais faire le Mixi Max ?

Bizarrement, cette scène me rappelait des souvenirs… La pierre flottante réfléchit, puis au bout d'un moment, elle disait :

-Tu vas faire un Mixi Max avec Cléopâtre !

Tout le monde restait bouche bée devant le personnage historique il était vrai qu'elle était connue dans le monde entier, surtout en Europe. Karen semblait douter de ses capacités pour pouvoir faire le Mixi Max avec une telle personne, mais elle se motiva :

-Si j'ai été choisie pour faire le Mixi Max avec Cléopâtre, alors je le ferai !

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ça c'était Karen !

-Bien parlé, nyaa ! Disait Koitaro. Maintenant, reste à trouver la preuve historique, nyaa…

Nous réfléchissions. Soudain, Shindou eut une idée :

-Une de mes tantes est passionnée par l'Egypte antique… Voulez-vous que je lui demande ?

Nous hochions la tête à sa proposition. Il est vrai que vu sa famille assez riche, il n'y avait pas de mal à se dégoter des objets historiques ! Soudain, j'eue une révélation :

-Attends, ta tante… Ce ne serait pas…. ?

-Tiens les enfants ! Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu !

Je ne m'étais pas trompée : sur le seuil de la maison des sources chaudes, Ihoko nous accueillit avec son éternel sourire. Je ne savais pas que l'on la reverrait aussi tôt…

-Bonjour tante Ihoko, je te dérange ? demanda poliment Shindou

-Oh non pas du tout ! Entrez je vous en prie !

-Désolé Ihoko, mais je dois refuser, nous sommes pressés… Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais encore des objets sur Cléopâtre ?

Sa tante fut étonnée de la question. Elle nous demanda de patienter pendant quelques instants le temps qu'elle aille chercher. Tenma et Karen étaient restés à Raimon ils n'avaient pas envie de venir sous peur de revoir Daiya…

Ihoko revint peut de minutes après, et elle montra à son neveux ce qu'elle avait dans sa collection elle avait bien une dizaine de pièce différente à l'effigie de Cléopâtre, qui plus est de l'époque. Ceci devait coûter une bonne petite fortune !

Elle nous les présenta une par une, connaissant chaque détails. Elle devait vraiment être une passionnée ! Elle expliquait avec un pétillement dans les yeux… Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'histoire sur ces pièces, elle demanda :

-Shindou, je ne veux pas être méchante mais…à quoi cela va vous servie de venir me voir à des kilomètre juste pour ça ?

A des kilomètres, c'était plus facile…Avec la caravane volante et ses réacteurs, on était arrivé ici en un rien de temps !

-Je suis désolé de vous demander ça ma tante mais…Pourrais-tu m'en prêter une ?

Elle cilla quelques secondes, réfléchissant à quoi cela pourrait lui servir. Finalement, elle lui donna sans recevoir d'explication. Shindou la remercia, et nous rentrions au collège pour nous préparer.

-Alors…Voici les personnes qui vont venir : Kazumi, Shindou, Shinsuke, Karen, Tenma, Tora, Emcy, Ema, Tsurugi, Kariya et Kirino

Kirino et Kariya furent contents de participer au voyage, comme Emcy de voir Kirino dans le bus. Nous faisions signe aux autres, et nous placions la pièce d'Ihoko sur la plaque qui l'analysa. Nous allions donc aller en 40 av. JC

-C'est partit pour l'ère de Cléopâtre ! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Saut temporel !


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

A

lors que nous sortions du bus, nous étions tout de suite plongés dans une chaleur que le Japon ne connaissait pas : celle de l'Egypte. Nous étions arrivés dans un petit village au centre du désert : nous pouvions admirer le sable fin, et au centre de ce village, imposant et immense, le sphinx que l'on connaissait tous.

Koitaro rendit la caravane invisible, et il nous donna des vêtements adaptés pour l'époque : de simples toges avec une ceinture, et nos élastiques furent remplacés par des feuilles de lauriers.

-C'est partit ! Allons explorer la ville ! S'exclama Tora. Il faut que l'on trouve des renseignements sur Cléopâtre !

Nous hochions la tête et nous nous élancions dans la cité. Nous voyions les égyptiens construire les futures pyramides avec acharnement. Egalement les petites maisons en torchis pour les accueillir, et au centre de la ville siégeait une grande pyramide avec des ornements. Elle était magnifique et s'élevait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur.

-Dire qu'ils ont construit ça sans machine… C'est fou tout de même… Disait Kirino, impressionné

-Ce doit être l'endroit où siège Cléopâtre, vous ne croyez pas ? Proposa Emcy

Nous avancions et deux hommes furent à l'entrée, armés de lances.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on peut passer comme bon nous semble…. Disait Tora

-Attendez, qu'est ce qu'on sait de Cléopâtre, exactement ? demanda Tsurugi

Nous réfléchissions, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment d'information…

-Séparons-nous en groupe, et demandons aux habitants, proposais-je. Des rumeurs doivent circuler.

Ils hochèrent la tête et je me retrouvais en binôme avec Tsurugi et Ema. Nous commencions les recherches et j'aperçus un homme au travail en train de sculpter la pierre pour construire les pyramides. Sa taille était très impressionnante, et la polir était très difficile.

-Excusez-moi….Commença Tsurugi

-Désolé, je ne doit pas cesser de travailler.

Tsurugi fut surprit de la brutalité du jeune homme. Il réessaya tout de même :

-C'est important…

-Allez voir ailleurs, je travaille…

Décidemment, il n'était pas très sympathique… Nous décidions donc de laisser tomber et de demander à un autre homme un peu plus loin. Mais de nouveau, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il devait travailler. Cela en fut de même pour le troisième et pour le quatrième :

-Bon sang ! Disait Tsurugi en shootant dans un caillou. Ils n'ont vraiment que le travail en tête ?

Effectivement, cela me laissait perplexe. Pourquoi tout le monde devait s'acharner à travailler ? Nous décidions alors d'aller au cœur de la cité. Là, il n'y avait presque personne… Cela était bizarre tout de même…

-Nous sommes pourtant en pleine ville, non ? disait Ema

Je hochais la tête. Nous continuions à marcher, quand nous croisions sur notre route une jeune fille en toge qui courrait un peu plus loin. Etant la seule personne que nous ayons vu jusque là, nous avancions et à notre surprise, nous croisions à un carrefour, un autre groupe : Shindou, Tora, et Karen, qui suivaient la même fille. Nous continuions à courir dans sa direction, et je demandais à Shindou dans sa course :

-Vous l'avez déjà abordé ?

- Non…Elle s'est enfuie dès que l'on l'a approché…

Je continuais de la poursuive, et arriva à un certain moment un cul de sac, où elle se retrouvait face à nous. Elle avait à peu près notre âge, et elle semblait terrorisée :

-Je vous en supplie, ne m'emmenez pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal je le jure ! Cria-t-elle en croisant ses bras pour se protéger

-Calmes-toi ! Disait Tora d'un ton calme. Nous sommes des voyageurs, et nous voulions vous poser des questions…

Elle releva la tête, un peu plus sereine, et elle répéta :

-Des voyageurs ?

Tora lui hocha la tête, puis elle se releva, non sans difficultés. Elle fit un regard circulaire, comme si l'on pouvait être espionné, puis elle disait :

-Il ne faut pas rester ici… Venez chez moi, ma mère y est déjà…

Nous nous regardions et décidions de la suivre. Elle semblait méfiante à chaque coin de rue, comme si quelque chose pouvait surgir d'une minute à l'autre. Nous continuions de la suivre, sceptiques de son comportement. Arrivés à destination, c'était une jolie petite maison en torchis donc la cheminée faisait apparaître de la fumée. Elle nous ouvrit la porte et nous demanda d'entrer rapidement.

Nous nous installions sur la table de la salle à manger. La jeune fille vint nous rejoindre, et sa mère arriva rapidement :

-Hirako ?! Mais où étais-tu passé ?! Et qui sont tous ces gens ?!

-Maman, calme-toi ! Disait Hirako en se levant. Ce sont des voyageurs, je voulais les aider…

Elle nous concerta du regard, puis ferma les yeux afin de rassembler ses pensées. Elle possédait de grandes cernes, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs jours :

-D'accord, c'est bien… Mais où étais-tu alors ?! Reprenait-elle avec colère

Hirako ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je la vis trembler et serrer son poing. Elle prit tout son courage et disait :

-J'étais à l'extérieur…

Alors que cette information était d'une banalité pour nous, la mère avait une réaction inattendue : elle leva la main et infligea une énorme gifle à sa fille, qui tomba à terre sous le choc. La femme avait les larmes aux yeux et le visage déformé par la rage :

-IDIOTE ! NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as d'être encore en vie ! Je…Je te faisais confiance…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je restais abasourdie comme nous tous devant la scène inexplicable. Hirako se relevait tant bien que mal et pensa sa joue à cause du coup.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Shindou avec hésitation

La blessée plissa les yeux et disait avec un sourire forcé :

-Vous n'êtes sûrement pas d'ici pour me poser ce genre de question…

Nous secouions la tête à sa remarque. Elle s'asseyait à la table et commença à dire :

-Vous connaissez sûrement Cléopâtre ? C'est elle qui règne sur cette ville…

Karen fit un bon à l'entente du personnage, et nous hochions la tête. Elle commença à raconter :

-Alors qu'elle fut la successeuse au trône, la reine était extrêmement gentille avec ses habitants : elle aidait les pauvres, les faibles, jouait avec les enfants… C'était une femme de qualité. Mais peu de temps après, elle devint une horrible personne : jour après jour, elle continuait à être de plus en plus vache, se rendant toujours de temps à autre dans les villes… Seulement….

Elle fit une pause et se crispa, resserrant son étreinte entre ses deux mains et tremblant des coudes qui étaient sur la table.

-Dès qu'une personne la regarde de travers, mal, ou fait tout geste, ou dit toute chose qui lui déplait… Elle se met à les tuer sans scrupule… Ou à les emprisonner à mort…

Nous restions abasourdies : nous ne savions pas que Cléopâtre était une personne pareille… Elle continua, même si cela était assez difficile à dire :

-Lorsque Cléopâtre vient en ville dans la journée, tout le monde est au courant : les hommes continuent de travailler avec acharnement, pour ne pas décevoir la reine, et les femmes et enfants restent chez eux, car ils ont tellement peur d'être en face de ce démon… Tellement peu que d'une minute à l'autre, elle appelle un garde pour mettre fin à leur jour…

-C'est pour ça que ta mère n'a pas apprécié que tu ailles dehors aujourd'hui… Si tu avais été en face de Cléopâtre, tu aurais pu…

-Oui, je le sais bien ! La coupa-t-elle. Mais je voulais voir les rues quand Cléopâtre devait passer… Et surtout, je voulais voir à quoi ressemble celle qui a tué mon père…

Elle sangloter et laisser paraître des larmes de rage. Nous baissions tous la tête, compatissants. C'était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible… Soudain, je pensais à autre chose :

-Et les autres ?! M'écriais-je. On ne sait pas où ils sont ! Ça se trouve…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, imaginant le pire : nous ignorions que cette époque était aussi cruelle, et nous ne savions pas où était les autres actuellement…

Il fallait qu'on les retrouve !


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

-V

ous comptez aller dehors après ce que je vous aie raconté ?! S'écria Hirako

Nous avions tous eu la même pensée, et nous nous étions ruée à l'extérieur il fallait que l'on les retrouve ! Cléopâtre était dans les parages, et si jamais ils comptaient lui parler et qu'ils emploieraient un mauvais langage, nous ne les reverrions peut-être jamais ! Il fallait qu'on les prévienne avant que le pire n'arrive…

-Nos amis sont en danger, disait Tsurugi. On ne peut pas se permettre de les perdre…

La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda en direction de la maison. Finalement, elle décida :

-Je vous accompagne.

Nous hésitions à accepter, mais elle insista. Nous partions alors arpenter les rues à la recherche de nos amis, essayant d'entendre le moindre bruit. Karen semblait dans ses pensées sur la route :

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je, inquiète

-Je ne savais pas que Cléopâtre était une personne comme ça… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire le Mixi Max avec une personne aussi horrible… Et puis, comment allons-nous l'approcher si elle tue les personnes rien qu'avec un regard ?

La question était difficile… Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Je la regardais avec compassion. Il était vrai qu'une personne comme Cléopâtre ne devait pas être l'idéale pour un Mixi Max…

Je sortais Daisuke de ma poche, et lui demandais discrètement pour ne pas attirer les regards :

-Daisuke, vous pensez vraiment que Cléopâtre est la bonne personne pour le Mixi Max ?

-Absolument ! Son sang froid et se détermination pour accomplir son but est essentiel ! Sinon, l'équipe ne possèdera pas cette qualité !

-Je vois...Dis-je en rangeant la pierre

-Le sang froid et la détermination pour atteindre son but ? répéta Karen. Mais que peut bien être le but de Cléopâtre ?

-Je ne sais pas…En tout cas, une chose est sure : Cléopâtre est un atout pour l'équipe ultime. On ne peut pas passer ce Mixi Max…

Karen baissa la tête, penseuse. Alors que nous continuions de marcher, Hirako nous disait :

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur ce village…Il existe une autre menace…

-Laquelle? demanda Tora

Elle s'arrêta et disait d'une voix grave :

-Taïga : un monstre ravageur qui détruit une partie de la ville et des constructions à son passage…

-Taïga ? Répéta Shindou

-Oui… c'est un félin d'une puissance extrême, si bien que les gardes ont du mal à l'arrêter…

-Un félin ? Répéta Ema. Il est si puissant que ça ?

-Nous devons être de plus sur nos gardes… disais-je

Tous hochèrent la tête. Décidément, cette ville regorgeait de menace !

-Ça alors ! J'en connais qui veulent savoir où sont leurs amis…

Nous nous stoppions net. Une jeune fille habillée recouverte d'une tunique cachant son visage se tenait devant nous. Je connaissais cette voix : c'était celle…

-Hakira Takashi ! s'exclama Shindou, un ton de colère dans la voix. Que fais-tu ici ?! Qu'as-tu fait à nos amis ?!

-Humm…. Disons que je sais où ils se trouvent…Disait-elle avec un sourire en retirant sa capuche, lâchant ses cheveux noir. Mais si vous voulez le savoir, vous devez nous affronter !

-Kazumi ! disait Karen en se tournant vers moi

Tous me regardèrent. Je plongeais mon regard dans celui d'El Dorado, et disait, fronçant les sourcils :

-On accepte…

Nous nous rendions alors dans un endroit désert de la ville, afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Nous nous habillions tous, et Hakira fit apparaitre le terrain et le gardien grâce à son ballon multicolore.

-Comment allons-nous faire ? Nous ne sommes que six ! Disait Tsurugi

-Non ! Vous êtes sept !

Hirako vint vers nous, et déterminée, elle disait haut et fort :

-Je veux vous aider ! Laissez-moi jouer à vos côtés !

-Tu connais le football ? Demandait Tora, surprit

-J'ai déjà entendu quelque chose de similaire… disait-elle. Je n'ai jamais vraiment joué, mais je connais les règles. Laissez-moi jouer à vos côtés, s'il vous plait !

Devant sa détermination, nous acceptions et Tora appuya sur un bouton pour lui faire changer de tenue. Elle fut surprise par la texture et la forme qui lui était inconnue.

-Nous ne sommes tout de même que sept… disait Ema

Nous gagnions le terrain avec notre faible effectif, et Hakira disait alors :

-Bien…Je n'aime pas jouer injustement… Je vous propose donc quelque chose : je serai seule sur le terrain.

-Seule ?! Mais tu n'as aucune chance contre nous sept ! Disait Shindou

-C'est ce qu'on verra… Disait-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle me semblait bien confiante… Nous nous regroupions pour établir une stratégie :

-Cela va être simple si elle est seule ! Disait Karen

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre…disait Ema

-Si elle doit être aussi confiante, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une raison… disait Shindou

-Et qui jouera le poste de gardien ? demanda Tora

Je réfléchissais. Il fallait que l'on marque le plus rapidement possible si nos amis étaient en danger, il fallait intervenir vite.

-Je vais vous donner l'organisation du terrain : étant donné que l'on est que sept, il n'y aura pas de milieu de terrain. Par conséquent, Shindou, Tora, et Tsurugi, vous serez sur l'offensive, donc positionnez vous en attaque. Karen, Hirako, Ema et moi, nous serons en défense je serais dans les cages. Il faut marquer rapidement avec vos Mixi Max et Keishin armure, pour en finir rapidement avec ce défi. Tirons-en l'avantage.

Tous hochèrent la tête et trouvaient cela un bon plan. Nous nous positionnons alors sur le terrain, et je me rendais dans les cages.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être en défense…disait Karen

C'était la première fois que j'enrôlais le rôle de gardien, et ça me faisais bizarre de porter des gants… Ema me disait :

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, couvrez –moi le mieux possible !

Elles hochèrent la tête et je me tournais vers Hirako :

-Il faut juste que tu reprennes le ballon à l'adversaire, ça ira ?

Elle secoua la tête, et semblait déterminée, même si je voyais ses jambes trembler. Hakira mit alors cartes sur table :

-Très bien ! Le premier qui marque 2 buts à gagné. Ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement… répondis-je

C'est alors que le coup de sifflet retentit. Tora ne perdit pas de temps :

-**_Mixi Max ! Le tigre !_**

Il fonça alors vers Hakira afin de lui reprendre le ballon. Elle ne se laissa pas faire :

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Elle fusionna alors et s'élança dans un duel contre Tora. Finalement, ce fut lui qui gagna avec la puissance de son Mixi Max, et il tira vers les cages vides. Hakira fut néanmoins rapide, et réussit à intercepter la balle en plein vol, puis de dépasser Tora.

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_** Armure !

Il s'élança alors et prit l'avantage, puis il passa à Shindou :

-**_Mixi Max ! Nobunaga !_**

C'était la première fois qu'il ré invoquait son Mixi Max. Il tira alors vers les cages vides, avec plus de puissance cette fois pour ne laisser vraiment aucune chance à Hakira :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Le ballon alla droit dans les filets et le but fut marqué. Les armures de Tsurugi et Hakira disparaissaient.

Hakira affichait un sourire satisfait. Bizarrement, je sentais quelque chose qui clochait… Raimon affichait un sourire plus que satisfait et confiant en même temps que le but: leur confiance en la victoire les avaient gagné d'un coup. Mais moi, je ne partageais pas cette joie… J'étais plutôt méfiante, d'autant plus que le sourire d'Hakira me troublait.

Soudain, je vis Shindou qui écarquillait les yeux et qui serrait son cœur. Son Mixi Max disparut, et il regagna sa place sur le terrain.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tora

-Non, ce n'est rien… répondit Shindou

Nous ne nous inquiétions pas plus de ça et nous concentrions sur le match. Le coup de sifflet retentit de nouveau, et Tora partit de nouveau à l'assaut, mais Hakira ne bougeait pas d'un pouce :

-Aller ! Ça va être facile maintenant !

-Je crois que vous êtes…trop confiant…

Soudain, une aura de puissance enveloppait Hakira. Tora fut surprit, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Soudain, la jeune fille utilisa une rapidité impressionnante et força le passage en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tora.

-Que…

Ses cheveux et ses yeux avaient changés. Elle traversa le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante dont personne ne s'y attendait. Arrivée en face de moi, elle fit apparaître un pinceau, et peignit un carré, un rond, et un triangle dans l'air. Elle tira alors dans le ballon pour qu'il traverse les trois formes avec une force surhumaine :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Le ballon passa dans les cages, tellement rapide que je ne pus l'éviter. Nous regardions tous Hakira avec des yeux ronds. Elle ria et afficha un sourire menaçant :

-Cela ne vous plait pas ? C'est mon Mixi Max : Picasso !


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

N

ous restions choqués devant sa puissance, et interloqués par ce fameux Mixi Max elle aurait donc fusionné avec le grand peintre Picasso ?

La confiance de l'équipe retomba d'un coup, se rendant compte de sa réelle puissance. Je les motivais :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! A nos puissances à tous, nous pourrons la vaincre !

Tous hochèrent la tête et se concentraient. Je voyais Hirako comme tétanisé devant toutes les transformations : évidement, ceci n'était pas de son époque. Elle ne savait pas comment rivaliser avec ça…

-Hirako, ne perd pas confiance et concentre-toi !

Elle m'écoutait et je portais mon regard sur Hakira, qui riait toujours : j'avais sentit que tout cela était trop facile… Le coup de sifflet retentit, et elle ré avança avec son Mixi Max, mais nous savions maintenant sa puissance. Tora s'avança, encore un peu fragile du torse à cause du coup de tout à l'heure. Il se fit alors dépasser par Hakira, qui arriva face à Shindou :

**_-Mixi Max ! Nobunaga !_**

-Je sens comme quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ton Mixi Max, me trompe-je ?

Shindou ne se préoccupa pas de ses paroles, et réussit à reprendre le ballon. Cependant, Hakira anticipa et courra à la vitesse de l'éclair et le tacla. Elle continua d'avancer, passa Tsurugi, puis tira :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Nous l'arrêterons cette fois !

**_-Hibiscus, la fleur épanouie !_**

**_-Akuma, démon des enfers !_**

**_-Harmony Goddess !_**

Nous avions toutes invoqué nos Keishins : Ema essaya de l'arrêter, mais le ballon passa…Ce fut au tour de Karen, puis Hirako essaya de l'arrêter avec un coup de pied, mais son manque d'expérience la manquait…

Je me retrouvais donc seule face à ce tir, accompagnée par mon Keishin. Je luttais de toutes mes forces devant le frottement des rotations de la balle dans mes mains. Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse passer !

Finalement, je reculais d'au moins quelques centimètres, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre, puis je réussis à l'arrêter. Je fus essoufflée, mais le tir était bloqué après tous nos efforts de défense.

-Bien joué les filles ! S'exclama Tora

Je relançais le ballon à Shindou, qui avança rapidement. Cependant, il remit sa main sur le cœur, et écarquilla les yeux comme si il avait mal de nouveau. Son Mixi Max disparut, et Hakira en profita pour subtiliser le ballon et se rendre de nouveau devant les cages :

**_-Tir Géométrique !_**

Nous étions trop fatiguées par la dernière attaque que nous ne pouvions invoquer nos Keishins. Malgré nos efforts, nous n'arrivâmes pas à le bloquer.

-C'est la fin du défi ! S'exclama Hakira avant de retirer son Mixi Max. Je ne vous dirais donc pas où sont vos amis. C'est bien dommage !

Je serrais les dents, tous comme nous tous. Elle riait aux éclats de sa victoire, quand soudain nous entendions une grosse voix :

-Que faites-vous donc !

Nous détournions le regard vers la source de la voix et nous apercevions 2 gardes arriver, suivit d'un porte personne porté par deux autres gardes. Et dans le porte personne, il y avait…Cléopâtre !

-Bon et bien je vous laisse ! Bonne chance ! Disait Hakira avec un sourire maléfique

Puis elle se téléporta, nous laissant seuls face à la reine qui arrivait à grand pas. Nous nous mettions alors en ligne comme nous le disait Hirako, puis nous nous agenouillions sur le chemin. Les gardes posèrent le porte personne devant nous, et se tournèrent face à nous.

-Vous ! Nous désigna-t-il. Que faisiez-vous ?! Et dans cette tenue de plus !

Je ne savais que répondre, stressée. Etait-il vrai que si nous répondions mal, nous allions mourir ? Cette idée me terrifiée… Finalement, ce fut Shindou qui prit le relai, sans lever la tête :

-Nous…Nous jouions au football !

-Au…Football ? Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler ?! Je vous signale que le travail est obligatoire à partir de 10 ans !

Personne ne répondit. Cela se passait très mal, et nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait nous arriver : nous stressions comme pas possible !

Devant notre silence, le garde demanda à la reine, que personne n'osait regarder :

-Ma reine, que devons-nous faire d'eux ? Il est évident qu'ils ne méritent pas de rester en ces lieux… Je propose que nous nous chargions d'eux personnellement. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure : nous charger de nous personnellement ? Il voulait dire…Nous tuer ?!

Nous tendions l'oreille pour savoir la réponse de la reine, qui pouvait nous sauver. Je ne voulais pas mourir ! Comme personne d'ailleurs ! Mais heureusement, elle refusa sa proposition de sa voix cristalline et angélique :

-Non, ne les tuez pas…

Nous soupirions à sa réponse, soulagés. Mais nous criions victoire un peu vite, quand elle reprit d'un ton ferme et machiavélique :

-Enfermez-les, nous allons les servir en offrande à Taïga…

Quoi ? Nous offrir en repas au félin ?! Nous retenions notre souffle, quand Hirako fit preuve d'un courage et d'une assurance exemplaire : elle se mit face à nous, bras tendus pour nous protéger :

-Attendez ! Ce ne sont que des voyageurs, épargnez-les ! Prenez-moi à la place !

Nous ne bougions pas retenant notre souffle elle était vraiment courageuse ! Je l'admirais, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle s'était opposée à la reine du village qui avait tuée son père…

-Allez-y, disait la reine.

Nous ne comprenions pas ses paroles tout de suite, quand soudain, je sentis un liquide chaud sur le visage. Nous relevions notre tête : Hirako avait le corps transpercé par une lance…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

-H

irako ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Je restais comme bloquée sur la scène : Hirako, en contre plongée, de dos… d'où je pouvais voir une énorme lance dépasser.

La lame était ensanglantée, teintée à présent d'un rouge des plus pures. On voyait qu'il l'avait touché entre les deux poumons, au niveau du cœur. Je pouvais voir, dans mon champ de vision, au moins 78 pour cent de liquide, comme si je voyais la scène au ralentit. Je pus voir derrière avec effroi le visage de Cléopâtre affichant progressivement un sourire satisfait, des plus horribles en vu de la situation. On put entendre un petit cri provenant d'Hirako, avant qu'elle ne vomisse du sang et proclame un dernier cri étouffé.

Le garde la souleva alors avec la lance, puis la fit pivoter sur le côté. Tel un vulgaire morceau de viande sur une brochette, Hirako glissa non sans douleur le long du manche, repassant par la lame, avant de retomber sur le sol. Le garde agita la lance pour y enlever le sang de la paysanne, qui selon lui la souillait, laissant ainsi un arc de cercle sanglant sur le sable aride du désert.

Personne n'osait bouger. Le spectacle était tellement horrible, tellement cruel… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans bouger, voyant le corps gisant de notre amie sur le sol. Je m'élançais alors vers elle, ignorant complètement Cléopâtre et sa sois disant politique.

Une fois face au corps, je fus horrifiée par la quantité de sang qui sortait, et surtout de sa puanteur. Je secouais son épaule, espérant un quelconque signe !

-HIRAKO ! HIRAKO REPONDS-MOI, JE T'EN PRIS !

Je hurlais, je criais… Je voulais tout essayer pour qu'elle revienne à la raison. Je mis ma main sur sa nuque, espérant une pulsation de son cœur, qui devait être tranché. Mais à quoi bon ? Il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, puis je tremblais d'horreur en voyant mes mains, mon visage, et mon corps qui était recouvert eux aussi du sang de mon amie morte, qui avait giclé durant sa bataille contre la survie.

-Emmenez-les, disait la reine sans pitié.

Je regardais la femme à l'origine de ce massacre, qui affichait un air de dégout devant mon comportement. Quel horrible personnage !

Les gardes emportèrent alors sans difficulté mes amis tétanisés, puis quand ce fut mon tour, je me laissais entrainer, ne quittant pas des yeux le corps gisant d'Hirako, laissé là au milieu du chemin.

On eut du traverser la route à pied, accompagnés de garde costaud avec leurs lances que je ne pouvais oublier. Personne ne parlait, ce fut le silence le plus total. Je gardais avec effroi les traces de sang de la jeune fille, avançant vers les cellules. Alors que nous allions au palais, nous empruntions un passage souterrain non loin du bâtiment, qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sable.

Nous avancions, et l'humidité commençait à se faire sentir, jusqu'à à en devenir quasi instable. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune lumière, juste quelques torche ici et là, qu'il fallait changer au fur et à mesure. Nous passâmes alors devant différentes cellules, où étaient disposés de pauvre villageois et villageoises. Ils avaient des têtes dépitées, et nous regardaient passer avec des yeux triste mais effrayant.

La chair de poule commençait à paraitre, quand dans une des dernière cellules, je pus reconnaitre à ma grande surprise mes amis, tous au complet.

Le garde nous lâcha alors dans la même cellule qu'eux, avant de repartir d'où ils étaient venus. Un fois partis, nos amis affichaient des mines réjouis en nous voyant, avant de les décomposer en observant les différentes tâches de sang qui nous parsemaient, et nos têtes d'enterrement.

-Que…Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emcy, effrayé par les taches rouges

Je serrais les dents, et mis plusieurs minutes avant de répondre :

-Hirako…Une jeune fille de notre âge qui nous a recueillit… Elle est…

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir ma phrase, sentant les larmes me gagner. Tora mit sa main sur mon épaule, comme pour me soutenir, et il continua ma phrase à ma place :

-Elle est morte sous nos yeux… A cause de Cléopâtre…

Leur visage affichait de la crainte ils étaient en train d'essayer d'imaginer la scène. Mais ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer….

-C'était tellement horrible, tellement cruel… Jamais je n'aurai imaginé quelqu'un agir comme tel… disais-je fortement, accentuant sur les mots les plus durs

-Cléopâtre n'est pas comme je l'imaginais… disait Karen d'une voix grave, fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une personne comme elle, aussi cruelle et méchante. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver l'équipe.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec ça, sauf une personne, qui se manifesta : Daisuke sortit de la toge de Tenma, puis disait à tous en se mettant au centre de la cellule :

-Vous ne comprenez rien ! Disait-il, un ton d'agacement. Je vous rappelle que c'est de sa force dont nous avons besoins !

-Mais quelle peut être la force de cette femme ?! disait Ema, un point furax devant la contradiction de la pierre

-Ces forces sont capitales, et elle touche un atout majeur dans l'équipe : sa beauté fulgurante, faisant trembler tous les adversaires…

-Attendez ! Le coupa Kirino. Vous ne nous avez pas demandé de venir ici juste parce que vous avez le béguin pour Cléopâtre ?!

-Hum, hum… reprenait-il, gêné. Peut importe ! Il n'y a pas que ça : son sens de décider tout de suite avec un sang froid exceptionnel, est également un atout majeur !

-Effectivement, elle nous l'a démontré… disait Tsurugi sombrement

-Et enfin, continua le cristal, son unième force est d'avoir une détermination en or : elle est prête à tout pour réalisé un rêve ou une idée qu'elle s'est forgé !

-Un rêve ? répéta Shindou. Mais quel peut bien être le rêve de cette femme ?

-Ah ça ! Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus que vous ! Il faudra le découvrir !

-Un rêve… répéta Karen. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire un Mixi Max avec elle.

-Si, croie-moi, tu es la personne idéale !

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien nous dire sur ce fameux rêve ?! demanda Tora

Mais la pierre brilla et tout ce que l'on entendait fut des ronflements.

-Raahh ! Il s'est endormit ! s'exclama Kariya

Karen semblait songer à pourquoi elle était cette fameuse personne idéale. Même si cette femme voulait accomplir un rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à cette fameuse scène d'horreur auquel j'ai pu assister. Le sang restait comme graver sur ma peau, et cette marque était sans doute indélébile…Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner cette reine d'Egypte… Rêve ou pas, elle restait quand même une meurtrière qui avait tué Hirako et son père…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

U

ne fois la pierre endormie, nous nous asseyions au centre de la cellule afin de parler en groupe :

-Bon, commença Koitaro, de toute évidence, Cléopâtre est bien la personne que l'on recherche, nyaa…

-Oui, affirma Tora, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose…

-Au fait, pourquoi on est dans un cachot déjà ? demanda Kariya

-Ils doivent nous offrir en offrande à…Taïga, disait Tsurugi, cherchant ses mots incompréhensibles

-Mais alors…on va se faire manger ! S'exclama Emcy, venant de comprendre

Je stressais, et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule : si nous ne trouvions pas une solution au plus vite, nous étions peut-être promit au repas d'un tigre légendaire…

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?! disait Ema, paniquée

-Il faut s'évader, disait Shindou avec bravoure. Et le plus vite sera le mieux…

-Ok, et comment on fait ? lança Karen, un ton de moquerie

Nous réfléchissions et faisions l'état des lieux en détail. Alors que nous venions d'avoir un plan, nous entendions des cris d'homme au dessus, et nous reçûmes comme un tremblement au sous sol.

Alors que la prison souterraine était calme jusqu'à présent malgré ses nombreux occupants, les prisonniers commencèrent à hurler, à taper contre les barreaux comme s'ils étaient en cage avec un lion. Le vacarme était énorme, et avec cette cohue, nous entendions des bruits de métal descendre, et les mêmes gardes vêtus de leur plus bel attirail arrivèrent face aux cellules.

Nous ne savions pas se qu'il se passait, et quelle était la cause de cette fameuse agitation. Malheureusement, on l'avait découvert assez vite…

Les soldats ouvrirent la grille dans un fracas, puis ils nous prenaient tous le bras, nous entrainant en dehors. Nous essayions de nous débattre, mais rien n'y faisait : ils étaient bien plus costaud que nous…

Nous nous laissions alors entrainé vers l'extérieur, où l'on s'attendait à voir le village assez calme de d'habitude. Mais ce fut tout un autre décor qui s'offrit à nous : nous voyions la tête des villageois apeurés, courant dans tous les sens pour sauver leur peau. Quelques maisons avaient des dégâts matériels, et l'on aperçu bien vite celui à l'origine de cette panique : Taïga.

Le tigre était très impressionnant il faisait presque deux fois la taille d'un tigre normal, et paraissez affamé, en colère, mais surtout : ravageur. Il frappa de tout son long un mur d'une maison, afin de la faire s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il rugissait, nus étions comme obligés de faire un pas en arrière devant un cri d'une telle puissance.

En admiration devant le tigre imposant, nous en oublions même pourquoi nous étions dehors. Cléopâtre était en dehors de son palais, en sécurité, en hauteur, affichant une mine sérieuse, la tête haute devant ses prisonniers.

Le garde nous menotta les uns et les autres, mais quand ce fut au tour de Karen d'être menotté, nous avions eu une surprise en entendant Cléopâtre s'opposer sur un ton presque paniqué :

-Non, arrêtez !

Les hommes en armure se tournèrent vers la reine, ne comprenant pas. Elle disait alors :

-Non, pas elle ! Ramenez-la-moi. Les autres, vous pouvez les laisser enchainé.

Les gardes se regardèrent devant l'incompréhension, puis ils appliquèrent les ordres de leur souveraine. Nous regardions tous notre amie aux cheveux roses, qui avait assez peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver.

C'était plutôt nous qui devrions stresser ! Ce qui était le cas, une fois que les hommes de Cléopâtre nous emmenèrent en direction du félin, de plus en plus proche.

-Nous allons vraiment servir à manger ? disait Emcy, tétanisée par notre sort

-Koitaro, vous n'avez pas une idée ? Demandais-je avec discrétion

-Eh bien…c'est-à-dire que…nyaa …

Il semblait tétanisé par la peur. Je regardais Tora, devant moi, peut-être y avait-il une solution venant du futur ? Mais alors que j'allais lui demandais, je remarquais qu'il fixait Taïga avec une intensité plutôt étrange comme s'il était envouté par le félin…

Nous nous rapprochions toujours de la bête, faisant de plus en plus de ravage. Arrivés maintenant à juste une centaine de mètres, les gardes nous lâchèrent et s'enfuirent en courant, de peur par la bête.

-Ce sont vraiment des poules mouillées ! Disait Ema

Mais la plaisanterie n'était pas au gout de tout le monde… Nous restions pétrifiés sur place devant le monstre qui approchait dangereusement. Alors que nous étions tous accrochés par une chaine, nous reculions tous d'un pas. Je vis alors le félin qui m'avait regardé pendant un instant dans les yeux, avant de se tourner dans notre direction.

Cet action me fit comme un déclic : il n'état pas temps de se laisser faire :

-COURREZ ! Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces

Ils furent alors revenus dans leurs pensées, puis nous courrions dans le sens opposé, le tigre à nos trousses. Courir en étant tous accrochés rendait la tâche difficile : il fallait que l'on soit coordonné.

Shindou, s'étant rendu compte de la même chose que moi, donna un rythme pour tout le monde, pendant que moi, menant la marche, j'empruntais les petits chemins pour le semer. Je tournais quasiment à chaque coin de rue, mais le tigre restait derrière nous, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

J'étais comme tétanisée : mon cœur balançait dans la poitrine, autant par l'effort que par l'angoisse. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une course poursuite endiablée, mais cette fois, notre vie était réellement en jeu…

Je tournais une fois de plus, et je sentais que la chaine était de plus en plus difficile à trainer, vu que les autres ralentissaient de plus en plus, fatigués. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher !

Je ne voulais pas voir mes amis mourir… je revoyais Hirako, se faisant transpercé par cette lance… Il était hors de question que cela se reproduise !

L'envie de survivre avec celle de mes amis m'avait redonné de la force et du courage, malgré mon état mal en point. De tirer de plus en plus fort, aidant mes camarades derrière moi. Grâce à mon action, j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient retrouvée de la force.

Mais alors que je tournais de nouveau dans une petite ruelle, je fus comme traversée par un éclair quand je vis un grand mur devant moi : on était dans un cul-de-sac !

Nous nous retournions devant Taïga, qui était face à nous, nous regardant avec un regard affamée et meurtrier. Comment allions-nous faire ?!

**Pendant ce temps…**

Je regardais mes amis partir avec une inquiétude énorme : et si je ne les reverrais jamais ? Et s'ils se faisaient mangé par Taïga ?

J'essayais de rester calme et j'inspirais profondément. J'avais confiance en eux, ils sauraient trouver une solution. Pour l'instant, je devais plus me préoccuper de mon sort…

Je commençais escortée par les gardes à monter les a marche menant à la reine d'Egypte. Que me voulait-elle ? Du mal ? Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, et me firent encore plus stresser. Cléopâtre se tenait maintenant à quelques mètres de moi… Et c'est à ce moment que je pus contempler sa beauté…

Une jolie frange brune, avec les cheveux au carré en tresses… Un diadème en or qui passé sur son front et au dessus de ses cheveux soyeux par derrière. Elle était extrêmement fine et raffiné une toge blanche immaculée en soie, avec quelques accessoires en or ou en diamant comme un grand nombre de collier et de bracelet. Pour ces chaussures, c'était un peu comme des bottes, mais adaptés pour leur époque. Elle possédait de long cils et de beaux yeux bleus, dont on pouvait y plongé difficilement son regard sans être impressionné par le sien.

Sa beauté m'avait échappé avec cette politique de se faire tuer pour l'avoir regardé. Mais elle ne le fit pas, et se tenait face à moi, imposante. Je devais m'avancer, et je restais maintenant immobile. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et me demanda d'une voix douce :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Je fus surprise par la question qui s'adressait à moi. Je lui disais quand même, dans le doute par un simple mot :

-Karen.

Je fus d'autant plus surprise par sa réaction lorsqu'elle souriait devant ma réponse.

-C'est un joli prénom.

-M-Merci…

Je bégayais un peu face à une personne aussi importante. Recevoir un compliment de Cléopâtre me touchait énormément…Mais j'étais sûre que derrière cette gentillesse se cachait autre chose…

Elle m'invita alors à rentrer dans son palais. Je hochais la tête difficilement et lui emboita le pas. La pièce dans laquelle j'arrivais était directement la salle du trône de la reine.

Un énorme plafond, une salle presque vide, très large, avec quelques décorations de l'époque comme des colonnes en marbre et en or. Le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries brodés dans des fils en or et en argent. Dans la salle, il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de gardes alignes qui montaient la garde.

Cléopâtre s'avança, et les gardes s'agenouillèrent à son passage comme pour la saluer. Tout ceci était très impressionnant.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à son trône parsemé de joyaux et d'or, et s'y asseyait délicatement comme le ferait la reine de Saba. Je restais en bas de l'escalier menant au trône, immobile, et ne savant pas quoi faire : la moindre erreur de politesse pour l'époque pourrait m'être fatale.

Elle fit un signe pour que les gardes m'escortant me quittent, ce qu'ils firent après l'avoir salué. Elle s'adressa alors à moi avec un sourire, seule :

-Bienvenue dans ma demeure, Karen. Je suis Cléopâtre, la reine d'Egypte.

Ça, je le savais déjà. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi moi… et pourquoi elle avait une tonne de prisonniers et de morts sur la conscience. Elle continua :

-Considère ceci un privilège que d'être en ces lieux avec moi… Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire…

J'avais des doutes. Après avoir vu Hirako embroché, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Avait-elle une once d'humanité après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ou était-ce devenu un monstre sans cœur ?

-Excusez-moi, Cléopâtre…osais-je m'adresser à elle. Mais…Pourquoi moi ?

J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, qui fut plutôt positives. Elle fut surprise de la question, et répondit, le regard malicieux et le sourire aux lèvres :

-Parce que nous avons quelque chose en commun, toi et moi…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

J

e voyais le tigre nous regarder, retroussant ses babine en grognant comme un chien affamé, sauf que là, c'était beaucoup plus dangereux et impressionnant.

Tétanisée par la bête qui avançait lentement, je restais sur place, ne pouvant courir ou m'enfuir, comme ceux à qui j'étais enchainée nous étions définitivement coincés. Allais-je mourir maintenant ? Comme Hirako, quelques heures avant moi, dont je gardais quelques traces de son meurtre ? Ce n'était pas possible… Je ne voulais pas mourir à une époque qui ne m'appartenait pas…

Alors que je nous croyais finis, Tora fit une chose improbable : il marcha lentement en direction du tigre. Il paraissait comme hypnotisé, comme s'il se mouvait contre sa volonté, attiré par la bête féroce qui montrait de plus en plus ses dents. A cause de la chaine, nous fumes entrainé avec lui en direction de la menace.

-Tora ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cria Shindou

-C'est dangereux, nyaa ! N'y va pas, nyaa !

Mais il n'écoutait pas et continuait lentement vers le félin. Alors que nous continuions à crier pour qu'il s'arrête et que nous tirions sur la chaine pour l'en empêcher, certains qu'il allait se faire dévorer, il se retrouva à présent face à Taïga.

Soudain, le tigre arrêta de grogner et s'arrêta de marcher face à Tora, qui restait immobile, observant attentivement la bête dans les yeux. Notre souffle s'était arrêté, ayant peur pour notre compagnon.

Tora posa alors sa main sur la tête de l'animal, puis la fit descendre progressivement le long de sa joue. Le tigre se laissa faire, et Tora prit un air compatissant, avec une voix douce et clame, il disait :

-Tu dois horriblement souffrir…n'est-ce pas ?

Ensuite, ce fut comme si le tigre avait comprit ces paroles : il écarquilla ses yeux noirs, puis il recula doucement de nous. Il leva sa patte, et je criais :

-Attention !

J'étais certaine qu'il allait griffer l'un d'entre nous, le trancher afin de le tuer… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors que je rouvrais les yeux, n'ayant entendu qu'un bruit de fer, je fus étonnée de voir nos chaines brisées : il les avait coupés à l'aide de ses griffes !

Nous n'en revenions pas, et regardions notre héro qui nous avait délivré. Soudain, il nous tourna le dos et partit en galopant dans la direction opposée.

-Attends ! Cria Tora. Revient !

Mais le tigre s'était déjà enfui. Rapidement, il quitta la ville, et s'évapora comme chacune de ses apparitions.

**Pendant ce temps**

-Un…point commun ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce que la reine d'Egypte voulait dire : j'aurai un point commun avec elle ? Mais lequel ? Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, un garde m'interrompit :

-Votre altesse, Taïga est reparti vers de nouveaux horizons. Il a causé beaucoup de dégâts pour la construction des pyramides…

-Que l'on fasse travailler les hommes deux fois plus durs, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Une fois les pyramides achevées, elles seront assez solides pour résister à ses attaques.

-Attendez !

Je m'interposais devant la grande reine, qui visiblement n'avait pas perdu sa cruauté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas demander à des êtres humains de travailler vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept ! Ils doivent se reposer ! Ou sinon, ils vont mourir de fatigue…et même peut-être de faim s'ils n'ont pas le temps de manger !

-Peu m'importe le sort de ses sujets ! Me coupa Cléopâtre, sur un ton de colère. Une fois que les pyramides seront construites, ces gens pourront se reposer. D'ici là, ils devront travailler !

Comment une femme aussi cruelle pouvait-elle exister ? J'ai beau me le demander une centaine de fois, je ne trouve toujours pas la solution. Je décidais de m'interposer une fois de plus, quitte à prendre un risque…Je devais faire ça, pour les habitants, et pour la cité !

-Non ! Je suis désolée Cléopâtre, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ces pauvres gens sont fatigués et mentalement déboussolés : ils n'ont que le travail en tête !

-Et alors ?! S'exclama-t-elle, rouge de colère en se levant de son trône. Qu'est-ce que cela peu-t-il bien faire à une étrangère comme toi ?! Tu ne connais rien de mes sujets et de mes ambitions !

J'avais l'impression de mettre ma vie en jeu en m'affrontant à la reine d'Egypte…Mais je n'allais pas abandonner maintenant ! Surtout que je devais faire le Mixi Max avec cette personne….Il fallait absolument que je sache !

-Certes, je ne connais rien à vos ambitions que j'aimerai connaître : ceux qui vous poussent à être cruelle… Mais voulez-vous vraiment un monde où le désespoir et la peur règne ? Où tout le monde ne peut supporter d'être en vie plus longtemps pour avoir cette souffrance ?

Elle ne broncha pas, restait immobile, comme tétanisée. Je ne pouvais croire qu'une reine d'Egypte aussi confiante qu'elle puisse être ainsi elle qui a tué des centaines de personnes devant ces yeux et dans l'ombre, qui avait emprisonnée des gens innocent…Elle restait immobile devant une voyageuse comme moi. Je continuais avec un accent convainquant :

-Que voulez-vous réellement Cléopâtre ?! Que ce cache-t-il derrière votre sourire cruelle et sans pitié ?!

Mes dernières phrases l'avaient achevé. Elle se laissa retomber sur son trône, le regard vide vers l'horizon, comme bouleversée de l'intérieur. Les gardes, venant d'assister à la scène pour eux choquante, se ressaisissement et m'entourèrent avec leurs armes chargés dans ma direction. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir devant cette brutale embuscade. Un des gardes s'écria vers la reine :

-Votre altesse, permettez-nous d'achever ce grotesque personnage à coup de lance, ou bien de l'enfermer jusqu'au restant de ses jours ! Une personne avec de tels propos ne peuvent rester plus longtemps en vie !

Je commençais à paniquer… Mais j'avais confiance en Cléopâtre : je savais qu'elle avait un bon fond…Aller Cléopâtre… Prouve-moi que je n'avais pas tord à ton sujet !

Cléopâtre posa sa main sur son front, elle semblait avoir un mal de crâne. Elle sourit alors, au grand étonnement des gardes qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à cette réaction. Elle ricanait et plongea son regard profond dans le miens, espéré :

-Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressante, Karen…


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Kariya, encore sous le choc

Nous regardions tous Tora qui contemplaient toujours la ruelle d'où était partie Taïga. Il serra le poing et se tourna vers nous, tête baissé :

-Taïga…n'est pas un monstre…

-Je le pense aussi, disait Shindou. Pourquoi nous aurait-elle libérées sinon ?

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour le voir aussi rapidement ? demanda Kirino, interloqué

A vrai dire, la question nous intéressait tous. Il réfléchit un moment, mais ce fut une autre voix qui répondit :

-Parce que c'est lui, qui est apte à faire le Mixi Max !

Nous avions un sursaut quand la pierre flottante apparut devant nous.

-Comment ça le Mixi Max ? Demandais-je

-Oui ! Taïga est la personne avec qui l'on va effectuer la _6__e__ : Avec la force d'un félin, il est capable de montrer ses crocs et de griffer quiconque se dressera sur son chemin_ ! Et la personne qui recevra l'aura de Taïga…sera toi ! Tora !

-Moi ?

Nous nous tournions vers Tora. Ainsi, ce devait être lui qui allait recevoir l'âme du tigre légendaire d'Egypte ?

-Oui ! répondit la pierre. Tu es celui qui peut comprendre le mieux ses émotions et son caractère, et je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !

Tora réfléchit un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre, déterminé :

-D'accord : je serai celui qui va faire le Mixi Max avec Taïga !

Nous sourions et acquiescions devant sa détermination. Shinsuke, plein d'entrain, disait alors :

-Du coup, la prochaine fois que Taïga apparaîtra, on pourra faire le Mixi Max ! C'est super si on arrive aussi facilement !

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible…disait Tora d'une voix triste

-Effectivement, disait Daisuke, Tora dit vrai : dans l'état actuel des choses, il est impossible que Taïga puisse faire le Mixi Max avec Tora.

-Mais pourquoi ça ? interrogea Ema

-Le problème est que Taïga est trop fragile mentalement et moralement, répondit Tora. Elle n'a pas la force nécessaire.

-Ça va poser problème…soupira Emcy

-Daisuke, comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Shindou

-Humm…marmonna-t-il, je pense qu'il faut juste qu'elle reprenne confiance et que vous résolviez son problème qui la met dans cet état !

-Un problème ? Répétais-je

-Oui, répondit Tora. Lorsque j'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens, j'ai pu voir une peur immense… En tout cas, une chose est certaine : Taïga n'est pas féroce, et en aucun cas méchante… elle a une bonne raison de faire ça.

-Maintenant, reste à la trouver… disait Tsurugi.

-Je pense que nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler pour l'instant… disais-je d'une voix grave. Je parle pour Karen : on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle a été appelée par Cléopâtre...

Je commençais à imaginer le pire : et si elle avait était emprisonnée de nouveau, où pire, exécuter ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Je m'inquiétais vraiment à son sujet. Tous baissèrent la tête, et je la relevais pour faire face à mes camarades abattues et jouer mon rôle de capitaine :

-Nous allons aller la chercher ! Criais-je d'une forte voix

-La chercher ? disait Kariya, troublé. Tu veux dire…s'infiltrer au palais ?!

-C'est trop dangereux ! S'inquiéta Emcy. Et si on se faisait prendre ?!

-Il suffit de ne pas se faire chopper ! Disais-je, sourire en coin

Je voyais à la tête de mes amis que l'idée ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. J'essayais de les convaincre : même si c'était risqué, je ne pouvais abandonner Karen, ma meilleure amie dans une situation délicate.

Finalement, ils me rejoignirent dans mon idée saugrenue et je disais alors haut et fort :

-Aller ! Trouvons un plan pour sauver Karen au palais de Cléopâtre !

**Pendant ce temps**

Alors que nous restions abasourdis devant la réaction de la reine, elle ordonna aux grades de lever leur lance. Hésitant, ils se retirèrent et Cléopâtre s'avança vers moi d'une manière gracieuse et élégante.

-Ecoute, Karen… Si tu le souhaites vraiment, je vais te dire qu'elle est ma véritable ambition… Suis-moi.

Je la suivis donc, m'attendant peut-être à un piège. Quelque chose me chiffonné : pourquoi me raconter son histoire à Moi ? Pourquoi pas à quelqu'un de sa famille, ou… Je ne comprenais pas, après tout ce que je lui avais dit, elle restait comme…gentille. Néanmoins, ma curiosité l'emportait sur le pourquoi du comment, et je la suivis en dehors de la salle du trône.

Je fus surprise en arrivant directement dans la chambre de la reine : la pièce était toujours aussi grandes, haute, volumineuse. Dans les tons verts, or, argent et rouge, des tapis ornés les murs et le sol. De jolies commodes, armoires, tables de chevets meublés la pièce, ainsi qu'au centre, un énorme lit avec rideaux.

On tout était fait main et brodé, ce qui devait coûter extrêmement cher pour l'époque. Il y avait également un énorme miroir qui se tenait sur un mur, toujours sculpté du un bois somptueux.

Cléopâtre se tourna vers moi, et les gardes fermèrent la porte de la chambre sous l'ordre de la reine.

-Ecoutes… je vais te dire quelque chose…que je n'ai jamais dit à personne…

Elle s'asseyait dans son lit. Son expression du visage changea du tout au tout, comme si elle avait perdu son assurance de gouvernante d'un pays. Elle disait alors d'une petite voix :

-Je suis enceinte.

Je restais comme figé sur place à cette entente : la belle Cléopâtre était enceinte ? Elle qui paraissait si fine… Dans cette situation, j'avais l'impression d'être les parents de la reine quant elle annonçait ça comme si elle s'attendait à ce faire punir. J'hésitais à vouloir lui en demander plus après un silence pesant.

-Et…donc ? Demandais-je non sans risque de réprimande

Mais elle ne semblait pas répondre à ma question, et lança autre chose, ce qui me mit légèrement mal à l'aise, elle se leva et passa à côté de moi :

-Tu sais, je déteste tuer les gens de la sorte…

Je n'osais pas bouger et je baissais la tête, ne croisant pas son regard. Elle continua :

-Tout ce sang…ces tristesses que j'inflige, les souffrances morales, et physiques… j'ai du mal à les supporter… Voir tout ça m'horripile… mais je n'ai pas le choix…

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, très curieuse

-C'est là qu'intervient mon veux, disait-elle. Ce que je souhaite…

Elle fit une pause et mon cœur battait à la chamade de savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment et qui la poussait à faire ces horreurs… finalement, elle disait :

-Je veux juste un monde meilleur pour mes enfants… un monde parfait : un monde où les êtres faibles, les êtres imparfaits, les êtres impurs… seraient inexistants.

Je gardais ma respiration coupée ce serait pour ces enfants qu'elle se battrait ? Mais de là à tuer un nombre incalculable de personne… J'entendais derrière moi Cléopâtre qui sangloter.

-Mais cette idéal est stupide… disait-elle, les larmes commençant à couler et le sourire aux lèvres. PERSONNE n'est parfait… pas même toi…pas même moi ! J'étais juste stupide de penser que c'étais possible… Mais je les entends ! Je les entends les appels de mes enfants pour un monde meilleur…

Je restais immobile devant la reine qui venait de s'effondrer moralement. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle pensée était possible… C'était assez horrible mais je pensais que finalement, Cléopâtre n'avait pas un mauvais fond…

-Et puis je t'ai vu, Karen.

J'eue un frisson dès qu'elle prononça mon nom. Je restais toujours sur la question qui me mordait les lèvres : « pourquoi moi ? ». Un personnage aussi important historiquement et imposant telle qu'une reine d'Egypte aurait un quelconque intérêt pour ma personne ?

Je demandais, tremblante devant sa future réponse qui pourrait m'être fatale :

-M-Moi… ?

Elle sourit et tournait autour de moi lentement comme un lion sur une proie en cage. Elle disait doucement :

-Oui, toi, Karen. Belle, fraîche, resplendissante…tu sortais du lot de tes amis. Mais j'ai vu que tu étais dans la même situation que moi…

-Dans la même situation…que vous… ?

Je stressais énormément : qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Moi, dans la même situation que Cléopâtre ? Je ne voyais pourtant aucune ressemblance entre sa vie et la mienne…Et puis, comment pouvait-elle le voir ?

Elle souriait malicieusement puis vint à mes côtés pour me murmurer à l'oreille une phrase qui me glaça le sang :

-Après tout…toi aussi tu caches un lourd secret à tes amis…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Koitaro nous avait trouvé un plan d'attaque : grâce à sa manette, ils changea nos habits en ceux de gardes de la reine nous avions même comme arme la même lance qui avait transpercé le corps de Hirako. Nous portions des casques, avec des protections en métal aux tibias, aux coudes et au ventre. J'observais Shindou du coin de l'œil, rougissante en voyant que ça lui allait plutôt bien.

-Bien, nyaa ! Le plan est de s'infiltrer dans le palais en tant que garde, nyaa ! Une fois à l'intérieur, essayons d'avoir des informations sur Karen, nyaa !

Nous hochions la tête devant l'air excité du chat en peluche. Je contemplais la lance que je portais à bout de bras : la lame était très impressionnante… C'était la première fois que je tenais une vraie arme dans la main… Comme tous mes camarades apparemment…

-Ouah ! Ça pèse une tonne ce machin ! s'exclama Kariya

-C'est assez spécial… disait Ema en testant l'efficacité de la lame

Elle essaya de la manier en se mimant combattre. Pendant un instant, elle faillit toucher Shindou, qui lui cria de faire plus attention. Tsurugi avait l'air assez à l'aise, comme si de rien était en contrepartie, Shinsuke avait du mal à porter l'arme qui devait faire le double de son poids. En revanche, Emcy se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder l'objet et de le laisser lame en bas, de peur qu'elle puisse blesser.

-Au fait, nyaa, pour les filles : n'oubliez pas qu'à cette époque, pour les femmes, le travail était interdit, nyaa. Relevez vos cheveux dans votre casque : ils ne s'interrogeront pas plus que ça, nyaa.

Nous nous exécutions et je cachais mes longs cheveux sous le casque de fer. Tous en firent de même, et je ricanais intérieurement en pensant que cette tâche aurait été difficile pour Karen, étant donné que ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux genoux.

Une fois prêts, nous marchions en direction du palais, mimant les soldats que nous avions rencontré auparavant. Mine de rien, c'était assez difficile avec toute la carcasse : il fallait de plus marcher à un rythme régulier, coordonné avec les autres, tenant lame vers le ciel.

Les rues étaient désertes. Arrivés au somptueux palais, nous hésitions à passer par la porte d'entrée :

-Il n'y a pas une porte spéciale pour les gardes ? demanda Kirino

Nous regardions autour d'un mouvement circulaire. Il y avait bel et bien une porte par laquelle les différents gardes passaient. Nous hochions la tête et nous aventurions vers cette entrée.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une grande pièce où de nombreux gardes discutaient et pouvaient se servir à boire afin de prendre une pause. Nous étions étonnées d'en voir de très jeunes : 12, 15, 18 ans… Personne n'avait fait attention à nous, sûrement trop occupé dans leur discutions. Nous avancions vers le centre et faisions mine d'aller nous servir quelque chose à boire au bar en écoutant d'une oreille les conversations des différents personnages.

Soudain, un grand garde imposant arriva dans la pièce, ce qui semblait être leur chef. Tous cessèrent immédiatement leurs occupations et se tournèrent vers l'arrivant. Il semblait extrêmement en colère, et il jeta sur le sol devant lui ce qu'il avait apporté : un garde enchainé. Celui-ci semblait effrayé.

Un silence pesant se fit, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. Le grand prit alors la parole d'une grosse voix colérique :

-Ce garde…ce traitre ! Il a osé tenter de voler les joyaux de la reine pendant son service ! Heureusement, je l'ai vu causer son méfait, et j'ai pu l'arrêter…

Personne ne parlait, mais il y eu comme une aura déplaisante dans la salle : tous semblaient lui en vouloir, ce qui était normal pour des serviteurs de la reine… L'homme à terre stressait de plus en plus. Il devait sûrement connaitre son châtiment…

-En tant que gardes de la reine, nous devons lui infliger une punition à son acte, continua l'imposant. Il est clair que ton action est plus que révoltante. Nous nous devons donc de l'exécuter !

Des cris et des hurlements s'élevèrent dans la salle : les gardes crièrent sa mort, son exécution. Nous nous regardions, terrorisés : ainsi, c'était ça, la justice ? Cela n'avait pas changé, que ce soit la reine ou les gardes…

-Bien ! Choisissons celui qui aura l'honneur de l'exécuter…

Je ne considérai pas ça comme un honneur, bien au contraire ! Mais je vis le visage des soldats : ils avaient tous envie qu'on les choisit. J'étais quelque peu répugné de leur mentalité.

L'homme fit alors le tour des soldats, scrutant chaque visage… Quand soudain il s'approcha vers nous, et il désigna, à notre grande mauvaise surprise :

-Toi, là, aux cheveux rouges ! Ce sera toi !

Il avait désigné Emcy ! Nous regardions tous Emcy, terrorisée : elle ne voulait pas y aller. En même temps, je ne voyais pas qui en aurait envie… Mais nous savions très bien que si elle n'y allait pas, nous nous ferions repéré, ou pire : elle se ferait sûrement exécuter, sans cœur comme ils étaient…

Elle avança alors d'un pas très lents vers le garde. Ses jambes tremblaient, devant tous les regards des soldats qui lui pesaient. Elle se trouvait maintenant face au garde enchainé.

Le bras hésitant et tremblant, elle saisit fermement sa lance, puis la leva au dessus du garde. Il lui lança alors un regard rempli de peur et de tristesse, comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Emcy, quand à elle, semblait tétanisée, et laissa quelques larmes tomber sur le sable.

-Alors ?! Qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Ce n'est pas si demandé de tuer un garde, non ?!

Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles du chef. Sa lame tremblait de plus en plus, et bientôt toute la salle se mit à crier pour qu'elle s'accélère pour l'achever. Je stressais énormément pour elle. Je serrais le poing et sentait mon cœur battre à la chamade en même temps que résonner aux cris des hommes.

Elle leva doucement de plus en plus sa lame et visa le garde. A l'intérieur de moi, je criais : « non, ne fais pas ça Emcy ! Ne fait pas ça ! ». Emcy n'en étais pas capable : elle était beaucoup trop fragile moralement. Si jamais elle faisait descendre la lame, son esprit ne le supporterait pas, et elle s'en rappellera sûrement toute sa vie.

-Non Emcy arrête ! Ne fait pas ça !

Nous fûmes surpris en entendant Kirino dire nos pensées à tous à voix haute. Cependant, elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu avec tous ces brouhahas et ses cris.

Finalement, elle lâcha elle-même sa lame et s'effondra en pleur sur le sol. Les gardes ne comprenaient pas tout de suite, laissant un profond silence de plomb.

-Je ne…peux pas… Je ne…peux pas… disait Emcy, traumatisé

-Comment ça, « je ne peux pas » ?!

Le grand fut prit d'une colère noire en voyant l'un de ses subordonnés s'effondrer devant son ordre. Il sortit alors une épée de son fourreau et le brandit face à Emcy :

-Je vais t'apprendre moi à ne pas exécuter les ordres !

Emcy, non ! Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure alors que j'observais la scène comme au ralentit : même si je me dépêchais, de toute mes force, je n'aurais pas pu m'interposer. J'avais vraiment cru que c'était la fin, et on ne pouvait rien y faire…

Soudain, je vis comme un éclair passer à côté de moi, puis avant même que la lame de l'épée ne pu toucher Emcy, une lance la bloqua.

-Que… ?!

Tora était apparut et fit face à l'homme, s'interposant entre lui et Emcy. Nous ne l'avions même pas vu passer : comment avait-il fait ? Et comment arrivait-il à bloquer la force d'un si grand garnement ?

Le soldat rajouta de la force en plus et Tora était en difficulté devant Emcy, qui restait immobile devant l'acte héroïque du garçon. Je voulais intervenir, mais je ne trouvais rien à ma disposition pour contrattaquer.

D'un seul coup, on entendit un grand coup, puis le garde s'effondra par terre. Derrière lui se trouvait Kirino et Shindou, poêle et bouteille brisées à la main : ils l'avaient assommé !

-Bien joué ! M'exclamais-je

Mais je criais victoire trop vite. Tous les gardes ayants assistés à la scène sortirent leurs lances et les braquèrent vers nous. Il était sûr qu'avoir assommé leur supérieur n'avait pas du leur plaire…

-Attrapez-les ! Cria l'un d'entre eux

Ils se jetèrent alors sur nous, qui étions sans défense. Ils nous enchainèrent les uns les autres et, un autre disait :

-Apportons-les à la reine… Nous ne savons pas si il faut les exécuter ou les emprisonner jusqu'à la mort…

Je gloussais à cette réflexion, ces choix ne me paraissaient pas les meilleurs… Alors que nous sortions de la salle vers l'extérieur escorté par les gardes, nous entendions ceux qui étaient restés dans la salle :

-Et le traitre ?

-Je m'en charge, disait un garde d'une voix comme sans émotion

Toute la vallée entendit alors un cri sourd qui résonna depuis la salle des gardes. Un cri qui resta gravé dans notre mémoire…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

-Un…lourd secret ?

Une goutte de sueur me perlait le front. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et disait :

-Ne fait pas l'innocente, avoue que tout n'est pas blanc dans ton âme !

Mon cœur commençait à battre la chamade : bien sûr que je connaissais mon secret ! Ce secret qu'il fallait à tout prit mettre en sécurité, caché… Si seulement…je n'avais pas…à porter ce secret…

Ça avait été plus difficile à dire qu'à faire… je ne voulais pas le dire…le révéler. Comment les autres réagiraient ? Comment me traiteraient-ils ? Vont-ils me laisser pourrir dans un coin comme une vulgaire erreur de la nature ? Tout ça parce que…

On toqua à la porte, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées. Cléopâtre fronçait les sourcils, non contente qu'on vienne la déranger dans sa chambre :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Un garde entra alors et se mit au garde à vous avant de faire son rapport :

-Votre majesté ! Nous avons attrapés des intrus : ils s'étaient déguisés en gardes, et ils ont également assommé notre supérieur ! Nous voulions vous demander quelle punition serait la plus appropriée !

Cléopâtre soupira et se rendit vers la salle du trône. Je la suivis, ne savant pas vraiment ou aller, et de peur qu'elle ne recommence à tuer des personnes sans aucun scrupule.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle du trône, je fus extrêmement surprise de voir Kazumi. Je continuais d'avancer et…ils étaient tous là ! Mes amis !

J'avais les larmes aux yeux de les voir sains et saufs. J'avais envie de les prendre dans mes bras, surtout Tenma… Mais la situation actuelle était quelque peu délicate…Si j'avais bien compris, ils s'étaient fait passés pour des gardes dans le but sûrement de me retrouver…

Sans un mot je me mis aux côtés de Cléopâtre, et nombreux furent ceux parmi les enchainés qui souriaient en me voyant debout, ici, en bonne santé.

Karen n'avait rien : quel soulagement ! Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour elle, mais finalement, je devrais plus m'inquiéter pour moi dans la situation actuelle…

Cléopâtre nous considérait d'un mauvais œil. J'envoyai un regard désespéré vers Karen, comme pour faire sonner une alarme. Inexplicablement, elle hocha la tête et m'invita à lui faire confiance…

-Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes fait passé pour des gardes, c'est bien cela ?

La reine nous jugea avec un regard des plus noirs qui faisait froid dans le dos. C'est à ce moment que Karen descendit les marches et se mit devant nous, tendant les bras comme pour nous protéger :

-Cléopâtre ! Ces personnes ne sont pas mauvaises… Ce sont mes amis !

-Des amis dis-tu ? reprit-elle, étonnée

-Oui ! S'ils se sont fait passer pour des gardes, c'était dans le but de venir me chercher !

Elle nous regarda et eut soudain une lumière dans les yeux en nous reconnaissant :

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous êtes ceux que j'ai envoyés comme offrande au tigre Taïga !

Je me sentais un peu frustré qu'elle ne se rappelait de nous que comme nourriture à un tigre. Elle se rasseyait dans le fond de son siège et continua :

-Vous devez être fort pour avoir résisté au tigre…

-Cléopâtre !

Subitement, Tora s'était levé, comme en colère, puis s'adressait à Cléopâtre ouvertement, alors que nous étions encore enchaînés. La reine le regarda d'un mauvais œil :

-Oui ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Taïga ?!

-Comment ? répondit-elle, frustrée

-Tora…ça ne va pas ?! On est à deux dois de l'exécution, là ! disait Ema avec colère

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua :

-Taïga est triste, elle veut retrouver quelque chose qui lui est précieux… N'en serait-ce pas vous la cause, Cléopâtre ?!

Elle se sentait offensée je voyais la rage dans ses yeux qui commençait à grandir. Karen intervint alors d'une voix calme :

-Cléopâtre, pensez à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure… Ne vous laissez pas replonger dans la haine !

La reine accepta les paroles de Karen et inspira puis expira très fort afin de se calmer. Elle rouvrit les yeux, puis ordonna à ses gardes de nous délivrer de nos chaines. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, les soldats s'activèrent et coupèrent de leur lance les chaines en acier. Je frottais mes poignées pour enlever la douleur, puis Cléopâtre descendit de son trône :

-Suivez-moi.

Nous nous regardions, surpris, puis la suivirent dans sa demeure. Nous entrions dans une pièce à gauche du trône qui amenait à un long couloir ayant énormément de porte. Karen étant à mes côtés, je demandais :

-Tout c'est bien passé ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Disait-elle en ricanant. Elle ne m'a pas fait de mal, loin de là ! Tu sais…Au fond, Cléopâtre n'est pas si méchante que ça…

Je doutais fortement de sa phrase : comment Karen pouvais dire une chose pareille après avoir vu Hirako se faire transpercer ? Ou même toutes les personnes de la vallée souffrir ?

Nous nous arrêtions devant une porte que Cléopâtre ouvrit et dont elle nous invita à y pénétrer. La pièce était somptueuse et magnifiquement bien décoré. Il y avait aussi un buffet avec des fruits et de la nourriture, ainsi que de l'eau dans des coupes.

Alors que je regardais le haut plafond, je vis mes camarades à côté de moi perturbé par ce qu'il y avait au sol. Je suivais leur regard et je fus stupéfaite : au centre de la pièce, disposés sur un grand tapis, se trouvaient deux bébé tigres en train de jouer à deux…

-Des…Des bébés tigres ?! M'exclamais-je


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Nous restions ébahis devant les deux petits félins. Cléopâtre nous invita à rentrer dans la pièce, mais nous ne les quittions pas des yeux.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que font ces deux jeunes tigres dans votre palais ?! Cria Tora, furax

Cléopâtre resta sereine et soupira, avant d'expliquer :

-Depuis les temps ancien, un rituel veut que deux animaux représentent les descendants du trône… Ces deux bébés tigres sont un peu comme la représentation de mes deux jumeaux.

**Pour la petite histoire… **: Lorsqu'un animal représente un humain, on associe l'enfant à sa personnalité, son humeur, et son caractère. Exemple : si l'animal tombe malade, on prédira que l'enfant tombera malade lui aussi.

-V-Vous êtes enceinte ?! S'exclama Kariya sous le choc

-Allons Kariya, calmes-toi ! Disait Tenma en chuchotant

J'étais assez étonnée que Cléopâtre soit enceinte, mais d'un autre côté, je devais le savoir. J'avais lu dans un livre sur la reine d'Egypte qu'à un moment, elle était enceinte d'une fille, Cléopâtre Séléné, et d'un garçon, Alexandre Hélios. Certes, c'était inscrit dans l'histoire, mais je ne me doutais pas que nous étions à cette époque…

-Mais si chaque descendant avait un animal comme représentation, réfléchit Ema, cela veut dire que vous aussi, vous aviez une représentation, non ?

-Effectivement…répondit-elle, tête baissé. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai été représenté par Taïga.

-Taïga ?! S'exclama Shinsuke

-Oui, mais l'animal a échappé à la surveillance des gardes et s'est volatilisé dans le désert… Mais elle est revenue, et…

-…Il semblait normal de prendre ces petits comme représentation de vos enfants, compléta Tora

Nous restions choqués de ce que l'on avait entendu : ces deux bébés tigres seraient les enfants de Taïga ?! Et Taïga elle-même serait la représentation de Cléopâtre ?!

-Donc, disait Shindou, si je comprends bien, vous saviez depuis le départ pourquoi Taïga attaquait votre village ?

Cléopâtre hocha la tête, et je sentais une aura de fureur s'imprégner de Tora à côté de moi. Finalement, il ne pu contenir sa colère plus longtemps :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'enlever les tigres juste pour votre rituel ancien stupide et les enfermer, les priver de liberté ! C'est complètement injuste ! De plus, si Taïga ravage votre village et est si triste, c'est parce qu'elle veut retrouver ses enfants ! Imaginez un peu si on vous enlevez vos enfants à vous, Cléopâtre, et que vous ne saviez pas s'ils sont en bonne santé ou même encore en vie… C'est de la torture psychologique !

Nous étions paralysés devant les paroles de Tora. Comment allait réagir Cléopâtre devant tant d'accusations ? Finalement, elle fit une réaction pour le peu inattendu : elle sanglota. Nous restions silencieux tandis qu'Emcy fit un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tora pour le punir d'avoir fait pleurer une femme.

Cléopâtre essuya ses larmes au bout de quelques minutes, puis disait en reniflant toute les dix secondes :

-Vous avez raison… Entièrement raison…Il faut rendre ses petits à Taïga au plus vite. J'ai été idiote de respecter la tradition : tans pis si les ancien me huent le plus important et de la rassurer.

Nous sourions tous devant sa bonne décision. Soudain, un garde arriva en trombe dans la pièce, haletant de sa course :

-Votre altesse… Taïga est revenue… Elle fait des ravages in considérables… Nous attendons vos ordres : devons-nous donner les sacrifices ?

-Hors de question ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où se trouve le félin actuellement ?

Le garde lui donna les coordonnées, troublé de sa réaction. Cléopâtre hocha la tête et se retourna avec un air que nous n'avions jamais vu sur son visage :

-Je sais où elle est… C'est l'occasion de lui rendre ses petits : suivez-moi !

Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait déterminée. Nous hochions la tête, puis Tora prit les deux petits avec lui.

-Oh…Ils sont tellement mignons !

Tora battait des cils devant les adorables félins, tandis que Karen lui rappela de se dépêcher. Avec un bougonnement, il nous rejoint.

Alors que les gardes demandaient à la reine, l'interrompant dans sa marche rapide, si elle voulait qu'on l'escorte en vu du danger, elle fit signe de la main que non :

-Pas besoins ! Nous sommes trop pressés : nous allons courir !

Les soldats semblaient déboussolés : ils ne reconnaissaient plus la reine Cléopâtre. C'est alors que l'on courrait vers l'endroit où se situait le tigre. Nous suivions Cléopâtre, qui étonnement et contrairement à ses habitude, avait une bonne endurance et courrait comme aucune reine :

-Elle court bien pour une reine ! Me disait Emcy

Je voyais bien une détermination de fer dans le regard de Cléopâtre : c'était alors ça, la volonté de vouloir accomplir ses ambitions dont nous parlait Daisuke ? Nous la voyions d'un autre œil à présent, et même Karen semblait contente :

-C'est ça… C'est avec cette Cléopâtre que je veux faire le Mixi Max…

Je la regardais avec sourire. Nous arrivions alors devant le félin, toujours aussi imposant, retournant les pierres des pyramides pour retrouver en vain ses petits.

Tora s'avança alors et cria :

-Taïga ! Taïga ! C'est moi, tu te souviens ?

Inexplicablement, le félin s'arrêta et tourna son regard vers le joueur.

-Taïga, continua-t-il, j'ai une immense nouvelle : voilà tes petits ! C'est eux que tu cherches, n'est-ce pas ?

Les pupilles du tigre se dilatèrent à la vu des bébés : elle galopa, et Tora lâcha les chatons féroces sur le sol. Ils coururent en direction de leur mère, qui leur lécha le sommet du crâne.

C'était un instant magique : jamais dans notre vie on pourrait voir pareil spectacle.

-Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! S'exclama Tsurugi

Cléopâtre, songeuse et souriante contempla le spectacle. Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à ce moment là…

Soudain, des chaines apparurent du sol et emprisonnèrent Taïga et ses petits. Elle exprima son mécontentement avec un rugissement féroce.

-Que… ?! S'exclama Tora. Qui a fait ça !?

-Oh, avouez que cette scène donnait la gerbe !

Nous nous retournions à l'entente d'une voix qui nous était familière.

-Hakira ! Criais-je

Elle était en compagnie de ses coéquipiers d'El Dorado et possédait le ballon multicolore qui était à l'origine de l'emprisonnement de Taïga.

-Relâche-les ! Cria à son tour Shindou

-Hmmm… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie…disait-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Elle ne ferait que gêner notre match !

Les lignes du terrain apparurent, ainsi que les cages.

-Et qui te dis qu'on va accepter ?! Intervint Kirino

-C'est simple, ricana Hakira, si vous ne jouez pas, je ne délivrerais jamais votre amie et ses enfants…Ou peut-être que je ne les laisserais pas en vie du tout !

Nous sérions les dents, y comprit Cléopâtre, qui malgré ne pas les connaître, ne les aimait déjà pas. Tora se tourna vers moi, le regard en feu :

-Capitaine…

Je serrais le poing : il fallait qu'on délivre les félins, et que l'on donne une bonne leçon à El Dorado… Même si la dernière fois, ça c'était finit sur un échec cuisant, nous n'allions pas nous laisser abattre :

-Très bien, on accepte ! Jouons ce match !


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

N

ous nous positionnions sur le terrain, tandis que Cléopâtre restait aux côtés de Koitaro sur le banc.

-Ils vont se battre ? demanda-t-elle. Avec une balle ?

-Oui, c'est comme un combat, nyaa… disait-il, ne savant expliquer autrement

Elle restait perplexe, tandis que moi, je réfléchissais : Hakira était forte déjà individuellement avec son Mixi Max… Elle avait même battue Tora et Shindou…D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait les difficultés de Shindou à garder son Mixi Max…

Je secouais ma tête pour me concentrer uniquement sur le fait que nous allions gagner : il n'y avait pas de raison, après tout… Seulement, quand je voyais Karen sur le terrain à sa place, elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme : elle semblait songeuse, perdue dans ses pensées…

-Aller ! On va gagner ! Encourageais-je mes coéquipiers

-Oui ! Répondirent-ils

-Vous avez vite oublié votre défaite lamentable précédente… frimait Hakira

Le match commença alors : Tsurugi avait la balle et je remontais le terrain, accompagnée des autres.

-**_Mixi Max ! Le tigre !_**

Tora avança d'autant plus, mais Hakira le marqua dans une vitesse étonnante :

-Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un vrai Mixi Max ! **_Mixi Max ! Picasso !_**

Tora ne se laissa pas faire mais le ballon passa quand même dans les pieds d'Hakira. Tora serra le poing et se rendit en défense. Hakira avança rapidement, et les défenseurs essayaient de la contrer :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

Mais elle passa les deux garçons et enchaina sur son tir surpuissant :

-**_Tir Géométrique !_**

-**_Atlas, protecteur de la terre !_** Armure !

Shinsuke enchaina sur son Keishin armure, et essaya de contre son tir : en vain.

-Buuuut ! Protocol Omega commence fort avec 1-0 !

Elle avait même contré l'armure de Shinsuke… Nous reprîmes le match avec un gout amer : il ne fallait pas que ça recommence !

-**_Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Shindou fit son Mixi Max, et je lui passais la balle. Il fila rapidement en direction des buts, mais alors qu'il était en train de courir, il s'arrêta net et hurla de douleur.

-Shindou ! Criais-je

Nous courrions dans sa direction, mais bientôt, nous fûmes apeurés : son Mixi Max apparut, puis disparut, puis réapparut, ainsi de suite… On eut l'impression qu'il se battait intérieurement pour rester lui-même. Et c'est ce qu'il se passait.

-Shindou ! Shindou répond-moi ! C'est Kazumi !

Mais il hurla de plus en plus, luttant à l'intérieur de lui, l'âme de Nobunaga surgissant et disparaissant. Soudain, il n'eut plus la force de lutter, et son Mixi Max prit le dessus. C'est bien Shindou en Mixi Max, mais son regard était…différent…

-Sh-Shindou ? T-Tout va bien ?

Evidemment que non, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Le Shindou inconnue s'est mis à prendre un visage des plus effrayants, souriant malicieusement et écarquillant les yeux comme un monstre d'horreur. J'avais peur de lui : ce n'était plus Shindou, c'était quelqu'un d'autre…Et tout le monde recula d'un pas, attendant un geste de sa part.

Il mit un pied sur le ballon, puis se retourna en direction de nos cages et tira :

-**_Setsuna Boost !_**

Quoi ?

Le ballon se dirigea droit vers les cages, si rapidement, si puissant…Prit par surprise, les défenseurs et Shinsuke ne put l'arrêter et le laissa rentrer dans les filets :

-Buuuut ! Shindou marque contre son camp 2-0 ! Mais que se passent-ils chez Raimon ?

Nous regardions le score s'affichait avec effroi : mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le Mixi Max afficha un sourire triomphant puis, son visage se crispa, et il mit ses mains sur son cœur. Soudain, le Mixi Max partit en un éclat, pour laisser Shindou revenir et tomber à terre :

-SHINDOU !

Nous nous ruions sur lui : il s'était passé quelque chose avec son Mixi Max…Mais quoi ? Nous essayions de le faire revenir à la raison, puis il ouvrit faiblement les yeux :

-Shindou ?! Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je ayant peur pour lui

-Oui…ça peut aller…

Il redressa son dos et mit sa main sur sa tête, victime d'un mal de crâne épouvantable. Ema demanda :

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Oui…je pense…

Il essaya alors difficilement de se lever, mais une fois debout, ses jambes flageolèrent, puis il tomba vers l'avant avant que nous le rattrapions pour qu'il évite de s'effondrer de nouveau.

Il n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout d'ailleurs. Koitaro arriva en trombe et disait :

-Tu ne continues pas le match, nyaa ! Amenez-le sur le banc, nyaa !

Nous hochions la tête et les garçons l'amenèrent pour se reposer. Je serrais le poing : je culpabilisais affreusement. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas bien : je l'avais bien vu lors des matchs précédents : à chaque fois qu'il invoquait son Mixi Max, il le perdait et semblait avoir mal. Je serrais les dents : pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas préoccupé de sa santé plus tôt ? Au lieu de ne penser qu'à moi…

-Tiens donc, un novice qui n'arrive pas à contrôler son Mixi Max… Que c'est triste !

Je lançais un regard noir au capitaine d'El Dorado qui ricanait. Ema vint vers moi et me tapa sur l'épaule :

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle… Elle n'en vaut pas la peine…

-Peut-être, répliqua Kariya, mains derrière la tête, mais rattraper le match dans notre situation sera difficile…

Nous n'étions plus que dix à présent, et Hakira n'allait pas nous faire de cadeau…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

J

e regardais Shindou s'installer sur le ban du coin de l'œil. Je baissais la tête, tandis que le match allait reprendre. El Dorado avançait tandis que l'équipe semblait démotivée après le but marqué par Shindou contre son camp.

-**_Zumen, l'art de la créativité !_** Armure !

Hakira sortit son armure, bien décidée à gagner ce match avec un score écrasant. Tsurugi ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de la contrer :

-**_Lancelot, le spadassin héroïque !_** Armure !

Il récupéra le ballon, provoquant un juron chez l'ennemi, puis avança avant le coup de sifflet qui annonçait la fin de la première mi-temps. Tous semblaient mal en point au niveau moral. Je m'approchais de Shindou pour voir comment il allait.

-Ça va mieux… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je, repose-toi, c'est le principal.

Il me sourit tendrement. Je devenais rouge, et me levais rapidement pour mimer aller voir Ema. Notre petite conversation avait ressemblé à celle d'un couple qui se soutenait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ema me tendait la gourde d'eau que j'acceptais avec un remerciement. Soudain, je vis Karen approcher Cléopâtre :

-Cléopâtre, j'ai besoins de votre force.

Nous nous tournions vers elle. La reine d'Egypte écarquilla les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre. Koitaro lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement du Mixi Max : il mentait et disait que ce principe venait d'une contrée lointaine.

-Pourquoi pas…après tout, je fais confiance à Karen.

Karen souriait à son acquiescement : Cléopâtre avait confiance en elle, et elle était extrêmement contente de l'avoir reçu.

De l'autre côté, Tora caressait la tigresse allongée sur le sol. Il la rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gagner ce match… Mais j'aurai besoins de ta force, es-tu d'accord ?

Le félin lécha le visage de Tora qui souriait, content d'avoir formé un lien avec Taïga.

-Tout semble en ordre pour que les Mixi Max fonctionnent…apparut subitement Daisuke à mes côtés

Je fis un bond, surprise par son apparition soudaine, puis je lui disais :

-Oui, peut-être…Mais dites-moi…Pourquoi Shindou a eu cette réaction ?

-Ah ça, je ne sais pas… répondit-il, perplexe. Je pense qu'il faut demander ça au docteur Arno…

Qui ? Ce docteur qui apparait aléatoirement et disparait en un éclair ? Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en lui, et je pense qu'on pouvait toujours attendre sa venue…

-Néanmoins, reprit-il, je pense qu'il va y avoir un problème avec ses deux Mixi Max…

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas

-Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Taïga est la représentation de Cléopâtre, certes, mais vu que celle-ci a volé ses petits, actuellement, le tigre déteste Cléopâtre… Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais il est possible que les deux Mixi Max ne vont pas se coordonner au départ…

Ne pas se coordonner au départ ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il était vrai que Taïga ne devait pas avoir tant d'affection pour Cléopâtre, mais cela pouvait-il changer le point de vue par rapport aux joueurs ? Je l'ignorais… Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'il nous fallait absolument la puissance de ces Mixi Max, coûte que coûte pour pouvoir vaincre Hakira et El Dorado… On en avait besoin !

Nous nous repositionnions sur le terrain, et le match reprit avec El Dorado possédant la balle. Mais Ema arriva à leur subtiliser le ballon et le passa à Karen :

-C'est partit, nyaa : Mixi Max ! S'écria Koitaro

Il dirigea le pistolet moins vers Cléopâtre et le plus vers Karen. Les éclairs apparurent alors et drainèrent l'âme de Cléopâtre pour la transmettre à Karen.

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Karen reçu une force incroyable : elle possédait des tresses et un anneau en or lui passant autour de la tête, au centre du front. Ses yeux changèrent et devinrent plus imposant et brillants.

-Yes ! Criais-je. Tu as réussi !

Karen hocha la tête, et se concentra. Hakira rigolait :

-C'est ça que vous appelez un Mixi Max ? **_Zumen, l'art de la créativité ! _**Armure !

Elle s'exécuta et se revêtit de l'armure pour passer au travers de Karen. Mais Karen était désormais plus forte, et elle disait à voix basse :

-J'ai un objectif : atteindre les but. J'aurai alors toute la détermination nécessaire pour y arriver…

Elle souriait et regardait en direction de Cléopâtre, qui hocha la tête. Elle passa alors en force et sans essayer d'esquiver, elle affronta directement Hakira en un contre un. L'adversaire luttait avec son Keishin armure, mais finalement, c'est Karen qui remporta son duel et passa sa barrière.

-Ouais Karen, fonce ! L'encouragea Ema

Elle l'écouta et Karen accéda directement aux cages. Elle leva son bras et ouvrit sa main afin de faire apparaitre du sable qu'elle dispersa autour d'elle. Elle fit lever le ballon au centre de la poussière, qui représentait le centre d'une fleur qui apparut de couleur beige elle frappa alors dans le ballon, qui emportait avec lui les pétales de sable :

-**_Fleur du désert !_**

Le ballon fila vers les cages, et le gardien essaya de l'arrêter en faisant un tour sur lui-même et en se bloquant avec les coudes :

-**_Force du Blocage !_**

Mais la puissance était telle qu'on ne pouvait l'arrêter, et il fut projeter dans le fond des filets :

-Buuuut ! Raimon se rattrape avec 1-2 !

-Bravo Karen ! S'exclama Tenma

Karen fut émue que Tenma lui fasse ce compliment, et elle rougissait. Nous nous jetions sur elle pour la féliciter.

Cléopâtre affichait un visage apaisé, contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un. Karen lui rendit. Hakira, quant à elle, serra les dents d'avoir ainsi perdu face au duel les opposants.

Le match reprit alors, et cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Tora de recevoir la puissance du Mixi Max : Koitaro n'attendu pas longtemps avant de sortir l'armurerie :

-C'est partit, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il recommença alors cette fois-ci avec Tora et Taïga. L'échange se passa comme prévu :

-Mixi Max, complet, nyaa !

Tora reçu alors toute la puissance de Taïga. Lorsque ce fut terminé, c'était complètement différent de son précédent Mixi Max : il était deux fois plus imposant, plus fort.

-J'ai reçu tous les sentiments de Taïga par le biais de ce Mixi Max…Sourit-il

Taïga rugi alors devant l'exploit de Tora. Il s'élança alors vers les cages, mais lorsqu'il voulu passer la balle à Tsurugi, il la rata et elle partit à un endroit vide du terrain.

-Que… ?

Par chance, Emcy réussit à reprendre le ballon, et passa à Karen, située non loin. Tora fut frustré d'avoir raté une passe aussi simple. Karen en Mixi Max avança de plus en plus, mais dès qu'elle voulu me faire une passe, le ballon fut envoyé trop loin.

-Mais…Pourquoi ?

Kariya l'intercepta, et Hakira nous regardait d'un air déconcerté :

-Eh bien alors ? On arrive plus à faire de passe ?

Tous se posèrent la question : que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de les rater ainsi…

Soudain, je me souvenais des paroles de Daisuke : « les Mixi Max ne seront pas coordonné, étant donné que les deux personnages ne s'entendent pas ».

Ce serait donc ça ? Et forcément, cette incoordination aurait une répercussion sur toute l'équipe…

Comment faire ? Sachant qu'à la fin, de toute manière, il fallait que tout le monde ait son Mixi Max pour vaincre El Dorado… Il fallait à tout prix régler ce problème ! Mais comment ? Comment ?!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

Le match continua dans cette catastrophe que l'on rattrapait à chaque fois in extrémis. Karen et Tora essayèrent encore et encore, mais rien ne fonctionnait. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment compté… J'étais concentrée à d'autres occupations.

Je fixais la balle sans arrêt, calculant choses et autres : le temps de la passe, le temps d'interception, l'angle de la passe… J'essayais de trouver une solution en observant chaque pas des joueurs… Mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais beau réfléchir encore et encore, les chiffres ne m'apparaissaient pas, et cette anormalité ne se régla pas.

Hakira avait la balle et me passa sans difficulté : je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, trop perturbé dans mes pensées. J'ordonnais à la défense, prise de panique, de l'intercepter. Elle avançait grâce à son Mixi Max, et alors tous les défenseurs se réunirent pour la contrer :

-**_Filet de chasse !_**

-**_Brume illusoire !_**

-**_Diamant, le plus beau des joyaux ! Star of Africa !_**

Finalement, avec un magnifique travail d'équipe, ils arrivèrent à l'intercepter et l'envoyer en dehors du terrain. Mais je voyais le temps s'écouler et la sueur sur les joueurs : ne jouer qu'à dix avec tous ces handicaps était vraiment difficile…

Alors que nous allions faire la touche, Koitaro demanda un temps mort. Je restais perplexe quand il m'appela, une idée derrière la tête. Tous se rassemblèrent, et le chat en peluche expliqua :

-Nous avons un sérieux problème, nyaa… Que faites-vous donc, nyaa ?! Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi, nyaa ?!

Karen et Tora baissèrent le regard, honteux. Soudain, Daisuke sortit de sa cachette et blâma la pierre :

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Karen ou de Tora, mais des Mixi Max ! Il faut juste régler l'anomalie, mais seul un joueur tacticien peut y arriver…

-Shindou était parfait pour ce rôle, avec son Tacticien Céleste ! S'exclama Kirino. Malheureusement, il n'est pas en état de jouer actuellement…

Il regarda son meilleur ami toujours mal en point, qui baissa la tête, ne pouvant nous aider. Daisuke disait :

-Oui, je suis d'accord. Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui est fait pour ce rôle… Kazumi ! Toi aussi !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi quand je réalisais progressivement que c'était de moi qu'il parlait, étonnée.

-P-Pourquoi moi ?

-Tu as les capacités, l'analyse ! S'exclama-t-il, brillant. Ce qu'il faut, c'est juste un petit coup de main…

Un point d'interrogation se dessina sur le visage de l'équipe. Il se tourna vers Shindou et demanda :

-Shindou, te restes-tu un peu de force pour effectuer un Mixi Max ?

Shindou écarquilla les yeux à sa demande, puis, se sentant mieux qu'auparavant, il disait :

-Oui, je suppose…

-Parfait ! Kazumi, tu vas effectuer un Mixi Max avec Shindou !

Quoi ? J'avais mal entendu ?

-Attendez, vous plaisantez j'espère… disait Ema, ricanant.

-Pas du tout ! Vous allez fusionner : l'aura de Shindou t'apportera des ressources supplémentaires pour analyser le terrain et t'adapter.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? demanda Emcy, septique pour l'état de santé de Shindou

-Ça ira… répondit la pierre. De toute façon, il faut bien tenter !

Je restais dans le vague complet alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler, ne réalisant pas. Moi ? Faire un Mixi Max avec la personne que j'aime ? Ça semble invraisemblable !

Nous nous positionnions sur le terrain pour faire la touche. Les consignes de Koitaro étaient claires : « dès que tu as la balle, on essaye, nyaa ! »

Je me tenais prête à recevoir la balle à tout moment. Alors que la touche reprit, Ema me passa directement la balle, puis Koitaro sortit de suite ses pistolets :

-Ok, Mixi Max, nyaa !

Il sortit ses pistolets et me pointa ainsi que Shindou. Je reçu alors l'éclair de l'engin afin de fusionner notre âme : et là, ce fut comme une sensation inédite…

Une chaleur m'imprégnait, enveloppant mon corps complètement : j'avais comme l'impression de brûler intérieurement, mais cela ne me faisait pas mal, loin de là… Je sentais comme une puissance rentrer en moi…

L'âme de Shindou pénétrait en moi… J'avais l'impression que ces quelques secondes étaient interminables : je sentais un changement dans mon corps : comme si mes molécules s'adaptaient à celles du musiciens…Je le sentais également au niveau du crâne : c'est comme si de multitudes de connaissances s'encraient en moi.

Puis à la fin de la fusion, ce fut une énorme douleur, si forte que je hurlais, mais qui ne dura que l'instant d'une seconde, avant de rouvrir mes yeux pour ne plus être éblouis par le flash lumineux de l'engin et voir peu à peu le monde me regardait avec intensité.

Alors que je n'avais même pas bougé, je sentais déjà une énorme force au fond de moi. Je regardais en direction de Shindou, pour voir s'il allait bien après cet action qui a du lui drainer de l'énergie.

Il fut tombé du banc, mais se releva sans difficulté à l'aide de Koitaro et de Cléopâtre. Il me souriait, et leva son pouce, comme pour me dire « tu peux utiliser ma force comme bon te semble, elle t'appartient »…

Je hochais la tête et nous étions donc partit pour la suite du match. Le ballon passait de jambes en jambes, et c'est à ce moment que je découvrais les vrais effets du Mixi Max : plus rapides, plus puissante, j'avais d'abord du mal à m'adapter. Mais le sourire de Shindou m'aida à aller de l'avant.

C'est alors que j'exécutais ce pourquoi j'avais fait ce Mixi Max : les passes de Tora et de Karen désordonnaient toujours autant l'équipe, et il était de mon devoir d'y remédier : j'en avais l'obligation, les autres avaient confiance en moi.

Je me concentrais alors, et lorsque je m'activais, je fus surprise de mon champ de vision : il était améliorait. Je pouvais mieux voir le terrain, les rotations de la balle… Les calculs étaient parfaits, et je pouvais comme observer le terrain à mon aise.

Ce Mixi Max était vraiment impressionnant. Etait-ce donc cela, la force du stratège Shindou Takuto ?

Je voyais plus clair à présent. J'y voyais toutes les anomalies et les avantages. Je pouvais forcément en tirer quelque chose, et j'étais sûre de pouvoir les contrôler…

A la manière du Tacticien Céleste, des chaînes apparurent au niveau de mes bras. J'entendais alors comme une voix à l'intérieur de moi : « sers-toi de ce pouvoir divin, afin de guider tes amis vers la victoire… ». Je m'exécutais alors.

Je guidais alors mes amis à l'aide de mes chaines qui se dirigèrent selon mon commandement avec une volée de plumes brillantes :

-**_Chaînes Divines !_**

Alors que j'envoyais mes chaînes pour les guider, les passes furent meilleures, correctes, réussies : le jeu de l'équipe était fluide, tandis que je virevoltais de mes mains, comme si je dansais sur le terrain.

Je me sentais liée avec mes amis, sentant leurs sentiments caresser mes chaînes en acier. C'était magique, inoubliable, et je comprenais alors enfin ce que ressentais Shindou. D'une certaine manière, cela m'avait rapproché de lui…

-Vous allez arrêter à la fin ?!

Hakira était mécontente : chaque fois qu'elle voulu intercepter ou couper notre chaîne de passe, elle n'y arrivait pas, même avec son Mixi Max. Je continuais ainsi et ordonna de passer la balle à Tora afin qu'il puisse tirer avec son Mixi Max :

-Vas-y Tora, marque ! L'encourageais-je

Il sourit puis s'activa. Il mit alors ses écouteurs qu'il gardait songeusement dans sa poche, puis il courrait avec le ballon, comme si un tigre galopait dans le désert. Puis, il s'arrêta, laissant le tigre imaginaire rugir, pour faire un tour sur lui-même et frappait dans le ballon, laissant le tigre griffer la balle :

**_-Tigre légendaire !_**

Le ballon fila vers les filets, mais le gardien n'arrivait même pas à faire sa technique que le tigre arriva dans les cages.

-Buuuut ! Raimon égalise avec 2-2 !

-Yes ! On a marqué !

J'étais heureuse : j'avais fait mon travail de capitaine en ralliant ainsi l'équipe… Je regardais Shindou et lui souriait, victorieuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était le Mixi Max, le fait qu'il soit mal en point ou ma vue qui était troublée, mais je cru voir pendant un instant des ronds rouges apparaître sur son visage…


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

Nous étions alors à égalité, et Hakira semblait ne pas apprécier du tout le score…

-Vous allez voir ! On ne se rabaissera pas au niveau d' « égalité » ! **_Mixi Max ! Picasso !_**

Elle fila à toute vitesse, et dépassa Karen qui visiblement était dans le vague :

-Karen ! Reprends-toi ! lui cria Ema, en colère

Celle au Mixi Max de Cléopâtre fit un bon et bégaya un oui affirmatif. Qu'avait-elle donc ? Karen était perdue depuis presque le début du match, je savais que quelque chose la perturbait… Mais quoi ? Ceci était la ultime question.

Heureusement, Tora réussi à l'intercepter de justesse. Il récupéra la balle sans difficulté malgré le Mixi max puissant d'Hakira. Il me l'envoya, puis je me retrouvais devant les cages. Ema était à mes cotés, puis je lui disais, sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça te dirait de recommencer ? Ça fait un bout de temps !

Elle resta sceptique, mais comprit où je voulais en venir. Nous tirions alors à deux, comme lors du tournoi de la Holy Road :

-**_Charge d'énergie !_**

Nous savions que le ballon n'allait pas rentrer dans les filets d'une équipe du futur uniquement avec une simple technique…Quoi que…

Karen arriva alors en trombe comme je l'avais prévu et tira dans le ballon déjà chargé avec la puissance de son Mixi Max, ce qui amplifia la force du tir.

-**_Force du blocage !_**

Le gardien lutta, et même Hakira se rendit dans les cages et poussa le gardien pour faire face elle-même au tir. Cette fille était décidemment bien égoïste…

Elle réussi néanmoins à l'arrêter, mais le ballon vola, vers l'avant, presque devant moi. J'en profitais alors et m'élançais vers elle. Elle avança de quelques mètres pour me faire face, afin de protéger les cages sans gardien. Elle s'attendait à ce que je tire face à elle, mais à sa grande surprise, j'avançais toujours vers elle, puis à la dernière minute, alors qu'elle eut cru pouvoir prendre le ballon d'un simple geste, je fis ma super technique :

-**_Battement d'ailes !_**

Je passais alors au dessus d'elle, lui faisant un sourire satisfait, puis me retrouvais devant des cages vides : quoi de plus facile après avoir poussé le gardien par terre, si bien qu'il s'était fait mal et dans l'incapacité de se lever ?

Alors je fis un simple tir : poussant le ballon vers les cages pour lui faire traverser la ligne blanche. Pourquoi s'embêter ?

-Buuuut ! Les Raimon prennent l'avantage 3-2 !

Hakira me regardait, dépité. Sans même lui adresser un regard, j'allais rejoindre mes amis. Ce but symbolisait :

-Tu ne peux pas faire confiance qu'à toi-même, tu dois aussi le faire pour le reste de l'équipe. Sinon, tu perdras bêtement comme ça… C'est un conseil de capitaine.

Hakira resta au sol et me vis partir. Mes amis me dirent :

-Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas foulé ! S'exclama Kariya

-En tout cas, bien joué la stratégie ! Me complimenta Tora

Je lui hochais la tête. J'étais assez fière de moi, et Shindou me hocha la tête de loin d'un air complice.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match, et nous étions heureux d'avoir gagné contre Hakira, qui nous avait donné du fil à retordre la dernière fois. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs traumatisée de ce qui s'était passé.

-Aller, libère Taïga maintenant ! Disait Tora, fusillant du regard Hakira

-Oui, oui ! C'est bon, je vais le faire ! Railla-t-elle

Elle ressortit son ballon et désactiva l'emprisonnement. Les chaînes retenant les félins disparaissaient, puis Taïga put apaiser ses petits.

Soudain, une personne se matérialisa au centre du terrain. Elle portait la même combinaison que les joueurs d'El Dorado, elle devait être l'un des leur... Ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus très très clairs, se rapprochant du blanc. Elle portait un énorme nœud dans les cheveux de couleur mauve, et ouvrit des yeux d'un vert profond.

Nous restions silencieux devant cette apparition. La jeune fille souriait et disait d'un air étonnement joyeux et énergique :

-Salut à tous ! Je me présente : Sayuro Tabana, mais appelez-moi Sayuro !

Elle ajouta sa d'un étirement de langue enfantin. Mais qui était donc cette fille ? Notre ennemi ? A voir comment elle nous avait parlé, on n'avait pas vraiment l'impression…

-Ah la, la Hakira… Tu as encore perdue ?! Disait-elle l'air navré devant Hakira, qui s'était relevé et qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

-Sayuro ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

-Hmmm… Disons simplement que j'ai été perturbé dans la lecture de mon manga préféré spécialement pour te voir…

Un manga ? Mais qui était cette fille ? Une gamine ?

-Et pourquoi le QG t'as envoyé ?! demanda Hakira, redoutant le pire

-Hmmm… réfléchit Sayuro d'un air gamin. Disons une fois de plus que c'est pour faire le ménage ! répliqua-t-elle en souriant gaiement

Elle fit apparaître le même ballon multicolore qu'utilisait Hakira, puis passa sa main sur le rond jaune :

-On a plus besoin de toi, maintenant !

C'est alors qu'Hakira hurlait : le ballon semblait l'affectait par un quelconque moyen. Je criais :

-Non, arrêtes, ne fais pas ça !

Sayuro se retourna avec un petit « Hmmm ? ». Apparemment, la souffrance de la jeune fille ne l'importait pas plus que ça. Elle disait alors, sceptique :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez l'emmener avec vous ? Désigna-t-elle Hakira comme si c'était un vulgaire animal. Comme vous voudrez, dit-elle avant que nous ayons eu le temps de répondre. De toute façon, elle devait partir dans la prison éternelle, donc faites comme vous le sentez !

Au bout de ce moment, Hakira arrêta de hurler et tomba au sol, inconsciente. Nous ne bougions pas, pétrifiés. Sayuro se retourna face à nous, puis disait avec sourire :

-Ne soyez pas comme ça, elle n'est pas morte ! On lui a juste un peu nettoyé la cervelle… Hakira est relevée de ses fonctions. C'est moi, dorénavant, qui prendrait sa place. C'est moi, que vous allez affronter au football, car apparemment, vous n'êtes pas bien sages… Mais bon, l'équipe Protocol Oméga 2.0 n'est pas encore vraiment prête pour l'instant…

-Protocol Omega…2.0 ? M'interrogeais-je

Elle prit soudain un sourire et un air complètement différent : ses yeux changèrent, ainsi que son sourire qui s'étendu sur tout son visage, donnant une tête effrayante, en contraste avec l'air de gamine qu'elle avait deux minutes avant.

-Oui, vous avez bien comprit…On va vous écraser ! Mais pas tout de suite… On vous laisse vivre encore un peu, sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

Elle nous donnait littéralement la chaire de poule. Elle n'inspirait pas confiance, et rien que de la voir comme ça, elle avait l'air extrêmement puissant.

-Mais bon, soupira-t-elle avec son air normal d'enfant. J'aurai aimé terminer mon manga avant de venir… Ce patron, qu'est-ce qu'il est grincheux !

Nous restions méfiant, même si ces airs extravertis nous donnaient envie de sourire, ce n'étais pas vraiment la personne à mettre en colère.

-Bien, je vous la laisse… A bientôt !

Et elle se volatilisa dans les airs. Nous restions d'abord figés devant le nouveau personnage : elle était sympa de première abord, mais ensuite, elle fut très redoutable…

Nous nous remettions de nos émotions et de nos pensées pour accourir vers Hakira. J'essayais de la secouer, de l'appelais, mais rien y faisait : elle était profondément endormie.

-Nous devrions l'emmener avec nous, non ? proposa Emcy

-Oui, mais elle reste quand même d'El Dorado ! S'exclama Karen. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire !

-Je pense néanmoins comme Emcy, dis-je, regardant notre adversaire au sol. Hakira n'est peut-être pas si méchante que ça…

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis, disait Kariya, peu convaincu.

-Amenons-la quand même avec nous, disait Tsurugi, bras croisés. Elle pourrait nous donner des infos utiles sur El Dorado et sur…Sayuro…

Tous étaient d'accord sur cette idée, qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure… Néanmoins, j'avais le sentiment que Hakira n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

Nous allions bientôt quitter l'ère de Cléopâtre. Le bus était prêt et nous avions installé Hakira allongée sur un siège. Nous faisions nos adieux à Cléopâtre et à Taïga. Karen s'avança vers la reine d'Egypte et se courba :

-Je te remercie e tout cœur pour ce que tu as fais…

-Voyons, ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est vous qui m'avez ouvert l'esprit, disait-elle nous regardant chacun notre tour dans les yeux. J'ai compris grâce à vous que le plus important était ses habitants, ses sujets… Je ne ferais plus jamais de mal à personne, croyez-moi. Mes jumeaux naitront dans une merveilleuse ville.

Nous sourions tous devant ses paroles : elle avait énormément changé. Lorsque je tournais mon regard vers Tora, je fus surprise : il faisait un gros câlin au félin géant, qui avait l'air de grandement l'apprécier.

-Et pour Taïga ? Demandais-je en même temps que les regarder

-Taïga me représente, et je dois avouer que cela aurai dû m'influencer. Elle est partit des traditions, elle s'est enfui pour vivre heureuse avec ses petits… Et je vais en faire de même. Finalement, il fallait mieux que j'écoute l'animal que l'humain.

Je trouvais ces paroles très belles, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait prononcées. Koitaro nous annonça que le bus était prêt discrètement, car Cléopâtre croyait que nous repartions à pied, pour l'époque.

Nous la remercions tous, puis Cléopâtre demanda à Karen de rester une minute afin de lui dire quelque chose. Nous respections son choix, et tous partirent. Mais en étant la dernière, je pus quand même entendre quelques paroles :

-Tu as le temps….Vas à ton rythme…je suis sûre qu'ils comprendront…

Je restais perplexe mais je tournais le dos aux deux complices pour aller rejoindre mes amis dans la caravane. Un peu en contrebas d'une colline, la caravane démarra rapidement et discrètement pour aller rejoindre notre époque originelle.

Je regardais Karen qui avait une mine attristée : elle avait vraiment l'air triste d'avoir quitté cette époque… Je lui demandais :

-Ça va aller Karen ? J'ai l'impression que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu t'es attachée à Cléopâtre…

-Oui, dit-elle regardant le plafond, surement le ciel. Je m'étais beaucoup familiarisé avec elle. Je suis contente que sa vision ait changé… je suis heureuse d'avoir fait un Mixi Max avec une personne comme elle…j'ai de la chance…

Néanmoins, je voyais qu'elle restait dans le vague, comme ces derniers jours, mais encore plus après les paroles de Cléopâtre il y aurait un rapport avec la reine ? En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas troublée non plus…

Je regardais Shindou aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Kirino. Il dormait paisiblement… Le Mixi Max entre lui et moi a dû lui coûter beaucoup en énergie, en plus de son comportement plus qu'étrange au dernier match… Tous avaient l'air troublé par ce qu'il s'était produit d'ailleurs, mais personne n'osait dire…

Tora, lui, semblait triste d'avoir quitté Taïga. Sa complicité devait être très forte aussi entre le félin et lui… Il regardait le paysage spatio-temporel en même temps qu'écouter sa musique dans ses écouteurs sans fil.

Donc en général, le bus était calme, surtout avec la présence d'une ennemie dans la cabine : Hakira.

Nous étions alors arrivés dans le présent, et sortions du bus. Tenma, Kirino et Tsurugi aidèrent Tora à porter Hakira dans la plus grande délicatesse, étant donné son état pour le moins fragile. Une fois arrivés dans la salle du club, tous étaient ravis de nous voir mais s'interrogèrent sur la nouvelle venue.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Nishiki

-Ce ne serait pas…déduisit Hayami, la fameuse Hakira de l'organisation El Dorado ?!

-Attendez, nous allons tout vous expliquer…disais-je.

Les garçons posèrent Hakira sur l'une des tables de la salle de réunion, puis allèrent chercher une couverture pour la protéger, pendant que je racontais tout ce qu'il s'était passé au reste de l'équipe. Ils furent assez choqués de la brutalité et de la dangerosité du voyage.

-Waouh ! Vous avez donc vraiment rencontré Cléopâtre ! s'exclama Sangoku, impressionné.

-Oui, nous avons même accompli les Mixi Max, nyaa ! S'exclama Koitaro, ravi

-Mais nous avons aussi un problème avec celui de Shindou… murmura Kirino

-Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kariya, essayant de cacher sa brutalité à son rival

-Non…c'est flou…dit-il, se massant le crâne à la recherche de souvenir

-Bon sang… soupira Kurumada. C'est vraiment compliqué !

-Il faudrait demander au Dr. Arno, lui au moins, il devrait savoir…proposa Midori

-Oui, mais le problème et qu'on ne sait pas quant il apparait ! expliqua Shinsuke

-Ecoutez, disait Tora à l'intention de tous, je vous propose une chose. Nous allons attendre l'apparition du Dr. Arno : il est très prit dans le future, vous savez, et personne ne peut l'appeler… Il est injoignable. Après tout ces événements, et afin de ne pas trop perturber le présent, je vous propose d'attendre quelques jours avant de refaire des voyages dans le temps.

J'étais d'accord. Le plus important était aussi la santé de Shindou, ainsi que le présent… Y comprit aussi Hakira. Je regardais la jeune fille de coin de l'œil : qui sait quand allait-elle se réveiller ?

Tous hochèrent donc la tête. Cela nous ferait aussi quelques jours « normaux » : plutôt que de voir des ours en peluche, des pierres et caravanes volantes, nous allions « profiter » de notre vis d'ado.

-Vous aussi allez rester ? demanda Hikaru à l'intention de Tora et Koitaro

-Evidemment ! Disait Tora, réjouit. Je vais pouvoir voir à quoi ressemble la vie dans l'ancien temps !

Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'il vient du futur et que pour lui, notre époque est « l'ancien temps »…

-Et donc… Je vais faire comme si j'étais un élève du collège Raimon !

-Tu es sérieux ?! S'exclama Tenma

-Oui ! Je suis pressé d'aller à l'école avec vous, les gars !

-Et moi d'être votre coach remplaçant, nyaa !

Les venues du futur sourirent, excités de voir la vie d'un passé lointain pour eux. A vrai dire, dans la salle, nous étions tous un peu sceptique de ce que ces « quelques jours » allaient donner…

Enfin bon, nous n'allions pas être déçus…


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

-B

on alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Tora était pressée d'entamer sa première journée. Koitaro sortit son bouton habituel et appuya pour que les vêtements de Tora changent et lui donne l'uniforme de Raimon. Il fut étonné et le scruta du regard.

-Waouh ! C'est vraiment un style vieillot ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça seulement 200 ans dans le passé.

J'arquais un sourcil, frustrée. De où se permettait-il de critiquer notre époque ?! Après tout, il était là de son plein gré, et personne ne l'empêchait de partir ! Même si j'aurai bien voulu le connaître un peu plus, si des commentaires comme cela fusaient durant la journée… Cela ne m'aurai pas dérangé qu'il parte !

Je laissais ses pensées planer. Après tout, j'étais la capitaine, non ? Je devais me montrer correcte. Je pense que la pièce était remplie du même état d'esprit.

Alors que Tora posait des questions sur notre époque, qui furent répondus pour la plupart par un « tu verras », j'allais vers Shindou :

-Il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles pas aujourd'hui, si tu ne te sens pas bien…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me sens mieux. Une journée d'école ne me fera pas de mal.

Il me sourit chaleureusement, content que je m'inquiète pour lui. Je lui rendis, mais commençais vite à rougir par le silence gênant s'installant. Je fis volte-face puis me rendis vers mes amis. Je regardai ma montre : c'était l'heure d'y aller.

-Mais Tora… Tu sais qu'il faut t'inscrire, n'est-ce pas ? Disait Karen

-Bien sûr ! Rétorqua Tora, sûr de lui. D'ailleurs, Koitaro ne devrait pas tarder à revenir…

Effectivement, Koitaro dévala en trombe par la porte. Nous ne nous étions même pas rendu compte de son absence…

-Voilà, nyaa ! Tu es inscrit, ou du moins, tu as été inscrit, nyaa….

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je interloquée

-Koitaro a voyagé dans le temps à quelques jours d'ici pour donner mes formulaires d'inscription, expliqua Tora. Maintenant, je suis nouvel élève à part entière !

Ben voyions… Il disait cela comme si c'était facile pour lui de dire ça, comme si le fait de voyager dans le temps pour des banalités était normal…

C'était alors l'heure d'y aller. Nous sortions du stade pour nous rendre dans le grand établissement, puis dans nos classes respectives. Tora inspectait les lieux, impressionné, puis Emcy lui fit redescendre sur terre, ayant du vécu :

-Tu ne devrais pas aller voir le principal en tant que nouvel élève ?

Cette parole fit tilte chez Tora qui courut en vu de son retard vers la salle des profs. Je soupirais, consciente que j'ignorais si seulement Tora savait où elle se trouvait. Karen et Ema se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'incompétence du garçon.

Nous assistions alors à nos premières heures de cours. Cela faisait du bien quand même de reprendre comme un semblant de vie normal après tout ça… Néanmoins, je voyais Karen toujours autant dans la lune depuis quelques temps, et elle se faisait reprendre par le professeur pour ne pas être attentive à ses cours.

Durant la fin de matinée, le professeur fut appelé dans le couloir pour que le principal lui parle. Je regardais le visage de mon prof se tournais non vers son supérieur, mais vers une personne dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je tournais la tête rapidement vers Karen, Ema et Emcy qui me firent toutes des gros yeux. Ne me dites pas que…

Et si. Le professeur s'avança et disait :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Nous accueillons un nouvel élève, et il vient d'être transféré. Vas-y, présente-toi.

Tora entra dans la classe, l'air ravi, puis se mit au centre afin de s'adresser à tous :

-Bonjour tout le monde…euh…euh…

Il ne semblait pas quoi dire. Quel crétin ! Les présentations n'existeraient plus dans le futur ?!

-Je m'appel Tora ! Disait-il, crispé devant tant de monde. Ra-Ravi de faire votre connaissance !

Alors qu'il s'inclinait, il pensait que cela était terminé, mais malheureusement, le professeur n'en resta pas là :

-Tu viens de quel établissement, Tora ?

Je grinçais des dents : qu'allait-il dire étant donné qu'il s'y prenait très mal ? Il se redressa non sans mal, puis je pouvais voir une goutte de sueur le parcourir, avant qu'il réponde :

-Euh…Du collège Taïga !

Je mis ma main sur mon front : c'était vraiment le premier nom qui lui était venu ? L'adulte resta interloqué comme le reste de la classe, ne connaissant pas l'existence de l'établissement.

-Eh bien… reprit le salarié, c'est un établissement qui m'est inconnu. Néanmoins, voici ta nouvelle classe ! Connais-tu des personnes ? Mais je suppose que tu viens de loin…

Il analysa chaque visage de la classe, tel un scanner, de gauche à droite. Mince ! Vu comment c'était parti, je n'avais pas vraiment envi qu'il me reconnaisse, et les filles du club pensaient la même chose. Cependant j'aurais été crédule de penser un instant que ça pourrait se produire…

Alors qu'il m'aperçut, son visage s'illumina et il se rendit aussi vite vers moi devant les visages interloqués des élèves :

-Oh ! S'exclama l'amateur de félin. Je suis dans ta classe Kazumi ! Quelle coïncidence ! C'est super n'est-ce pas ?

Il rayonnait. Mon sourcil frémissait d'agacement : était-ce vraiment nécessaire de me faire remarquer à tout le monde ? Apparemment oui…

Il balaya à nouveau la salle, puis s'exclama, au grand désarroi de mes amies :

-Oh ! Emcy, Ema, Karen ! Vous êtes là aussi ! C'est vraiment du bol que de tomber dans votre classe !

Du bol ? Parle pour toi ! Tu venais de nous ridiculiser !

Alors que Tora restait dans l'émerveillement, le professeur toussa comme pour se faire entendre, puis disait :

-Je pense que tu devrais t'assoir à ta place… Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé tes amies, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'affoler comme ça… Tu t'assoiras dans le fond, à la dernière place libre.

Il hocha la tête et se rendis à sa place, un peu contrarié, puis le cours recommença. Mais cette présentation n'avait été que le début…

Il s'asseyait comme bon lui semblait, ce que le professeur lui fera remarquer de nombreuses fois, il jouait avec son crayon, dessinait sur son cahier, essayait de parler à son voisin d'en face, qui ne lui parlait pas… il mit même pensant un moment ses écouteurs, prenant soin de les enlever à chaque passage du prof dans les parages.

Mais c'était un cancre ma parole ! Etait-il tous comme ça à l'école, dans 200 ans ?! J'étais assez agacée de voir ça, de plus, les élèves me scrutèrent comme s'ils pouvaient lire en moi afin de trouver le lien entre cet élève inacceptable et moi.

Le professeur le détestait déjà à la première heure, et ça se voyait sur son visage. Alors qu'il expliquait un exercice, il en construisait un au tableau, et un sourire s'afficha dans son regard, qui se porta sur Tora :

-Tiens, justement, ne serait-il pas tant de nous montrer ce que vous savez faire, Tora ?

Je m'inquiétais pour lui : ayant des écouteurs aux oreilles, je me serai attendue à ce qu'il n'entende pas et se fasse prendre… Mais à mon étonnement, et comme si il avait une ouïe ultrasonique, il releva la tête en direction du professeur puis disait avec sourire :

-Si vous insistez…

Alors qu'il passa dans les rangs pour aller au tableau, je vis alors ses écouteurs disparaitre comme si de rien était : je compris qu'il pouvait les rendre invisibles, comme la caravane de Koitaro… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait depuis le début ? Peut-être cela était-il limité en temps, ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Il se rendit alors au tableau et regarda l'équation exposé. J'avoue que je ne savais pas comment il allait s'y prendre en n'ayant rien suivit de toute la leçon ! Mais alors que je me posais la question, il prit la craie et la regarda (n'étant pas habitué à l'objet, surement), puis il écrivit la réponse, sans effectuer le moindre calcul, sans développé sa réponse comme pour s'aider… non… il l'avait fait de tête.

Il reposa la craie sur le rebord du tableau et alla s'assoir, laissant le professeur bouche bée, comme les élèves. Je vis ses écouteurs réapparaître, puis il s'affala sur son siège.

-Très bien… disait le professeur, un peu troublé, c'est…très bien…

Tora avait l'air de s'en ficher, comme toute l'heure précédente. Puis l'heure du midi sonna, et je préparais mes affaires pour aller rejoindre les filles, quand Tora, illuminant, venait nous rejoindre, et nous le concertions d'un regard noir :

-Alors ? On mange quoi ? Demanda-t-il, ne se rendant pas compte de notre humeur

Cette première heure avait vraiment était bizarre, il nous fallait des explications !


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

-T

ora, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! S'écria Karen, croquant dans son pain de mie.

-Bah quoi ? Je m'ennuie dans vos cours, c'est d'une banalité !

Nous étions sur le toit du collège, mangeant nos repas pour le midi. Je soupirais, tandis qu'Ema disait :

-Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme ça en classe ! Tu vas te faire remarquer…et nous en plus !

-Calme-toi Ema, le défendit Emcy. C'est normal pour lui, après tout, il vient du futur !

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exclamer devant la classe nous connaitre…dis-je, le regard baissé sur ma nourriture

-Ecoutez, je n'y peux rien ! J'ai appris tout ça il y a longtemps, pour moi c'est facile !

-Oui, lança Karen, bah à l'avenir, tiens-toi à carreau ! Mais nous, on a pas envie d'être perturbés pendant une de nos seules journées de cours durant cette semaine !

Elle avait raison. Cette pause ne durerait pas éternellement, et bientôt, nous devrions bientôt repartir dans la caravane volante avec un chat en peluche qui parle et qui sort des pistolets, une pierre flottante et autres sortes de choses farfelues.

Je rangeai mon bento rapidement : je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je partis, prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire. Perplexes, les filles ne posèrent néanmoins pas plus de questions que ça, et ils continuèrent leur discussion au rythme endiablé.

Il fallait que je voie Shindou. Je m'inquiétais pour sa santé. Arrivée dans sa classe, je fis un rapide regard circulaire, puis je l'aperçu parler avec ses camarades de classe. A ma vu, il sourit et s'approcha pour me parler.

-Salut. Tu as besoins de quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il

-Salut. Tu vas bien ? Ta santé ne s'empire pas j'espère ?

-Non, je vais très bien. Et Tora ? Il parait qu'il est dans ta classe… ça va ?

Je baissais le regard, puis je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé. Il semblait assez choqué du comportement de Tora, mais il le comprenait aussi :

-Imagine, je pense que notre intelligence est largement développée dans le futur, non ? Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir : il doit s'ennuyer, voila tout !

Je restai perplexe : sans doute avait-il raison. Quand je retournai en classe pour l'après midi, Tora représenta une fois de plus les mêmes signes qu'avant : il ne faisait rien, mettant un peu de Bazard dans la classe s'il le fallait, mais rien de bien méchant. Le soir, à la fin des cours, nous nous rendions tous au club de foot : l'entrainement du soir avait été annoncé par Koitaro, qui disait qu'on en avait besoin afin de battre notre nouvelle ennemie.

Une fois tout le monde réunit, Koitaro prit l'attention de tout le monde afin de nous annoncer une nouvelle des plus étranges :

-Voilà, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'estime que je devrai vous les montrer, nyaa…

Une courbe s'afficha sur l'écran, avec des données plus qu'incompréhensible. Koitaro expliqua :

-Voici la courbe de puissance Mixi Max de toi, Shindou, nyaa. Cela représente la puissance du Mixi Max dans ton corps, et la place qu'il y prend, nyaa.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. La courbe semblait stable. Koitaro fit défiler jusqu'aux jours d'aujourd'hui, et nous remarquions tous que la courbe montait petit par petit, allant vers le sommet.

-Tu as un très sérieux problème, disait Tora en observant les analyses incompréhensibles

-C'est exact, nyaa ! Répliqua le chat. Ton Mixi Max prend de plus en plus de place dans ton organisme : l'aura d'Oda Nobunaga est tellement puissante, qu'intérieurement, tu as du mal à la gérer, nyaa.

-Donc tu veux dire, intervint Nishiki, que la dernière fois ce n'était pas Shindou qui a tiré mais Nobunaga ?

Je me rappelai la scène où il avait tiré dans nos buts volontairement. Non, c'était sur : Shindou n'était pas lui-même à ce moment là…

-Exact, nyaa, répondit la peluche sur les mêmes hypothèses que moi.

-Mais, intervins-je, la courbe ne continue-t-elle pas de monter ? Cela peut être dangereux, non ?

La peluche prit un air grave, ce qui amplifia le stress chez Shindou et moi-même.

-Malheureusement, si ça continue comme ça sans que l'on intervienne, il est possible que Nobunaga s'empreigne entièrement de ton corps… Et dans ce cas, ton aura, Shindou, disparaitra intégralement, nyaa…

Shindou, choqué, se laissa retomber sur une chaise. Je restai paralysée par l'angoisse : Shindou ? Disparaitre ? Je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée. Alors qu'un silence était tombé, Karen demanda :

-N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen d'arriver à inverser le processus ?

-Si, il y en a une…disait Tora en s'approchant du pupitre pour se mettre face à tout le monde. La seule solution est… l'entrainement !

-L'entrainement ? Répéta Kurumada, incrédule. De foot ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement, nyaa, reprit la peluche. Il devra faire des exercices de maitrise de soi : comme du yoga et de la méditation, nyaa.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Demanda Ema, curieuse

-Si, je peux bien retirer le Mixi Max de Nobunaga, avec difficulté, certes, mais je peux le faire, nyaa. Mais s'il part, nous ne pourrions plus le mettre en toi, ni aucun autre aura ne pourra rentrer, nyaa.

-Tu t'en sens capable, Shindou ? Se tourna Kirino vers son ami

Shindou semblait réfléchir, posant ses coudes sur la table. Il n'avait clairement pas le choix. Sinon, son aura risquerait de disparaitre, et donc, il risquera de…mourir. Même prononcer cela dans mes pensées fut difficile. Mais il pouvait enlever son Mixi Max, et tout serait finit. Un Mixi Max qui nous avait eu tant de mal à récupérer… Finalement, il se redressa, déterminé.

-Je vais le faire, disait-il. Je vais garder mon Mixi Max, et le contrôler.

-Bien dit ! Intervint la pierre flottante qui apparut depuis la poche de la veste de Tora. Nobunaga était une pièce essentielle dans les onze joueurs légendaires : l'enlever aurait été très handicapant, et aurait créé un trou dans l'équipe…

Je me tournai vers Shindou même s'il avait dit ça avec la plus grande classe, il y avait tout de même des chances que… Je baissai la tête. Rien n'était encore joué. Koitaro semblait également avoir autre chose à nous dire :

-J'ai également découvert autre chose : les actions d'El Dorado dans le temps se sont suspendu, nyaa.

-Comment ça ? Ne comprenait pas Emcy.

-El Dorado a décidé d'arrêter les voyages dans le temps pour un petit moment, expliqua Tora, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

-Peut-être Sayuro ? Proposa Tsurugi

-Je ne sais pas, nyaa… En tout cas, ils ne vont plus nous interrompre pendant un laps de temps très court, nyaa. Et je voulai que l'on profite de cette occasion…

-Quoi ? On repart maintenant ?! S'exclama Kariya

-Il vaut mieux faire les Mixi Max maintenant pour ne pas être perturbé durant notre voyage par El Dorado, disait Tora, tête baissé. C'est une chance en or que nous avons là…

-Je vois…soupirai-je

Et pour Shindou ? Avais-je envie d'ajouter. Mais je me retenais de faire cette remarque. Finalement, la pierre décréta :

-Je pense qu'actuellement, la meilleure puissance que nous pourrions avoir en utilité, c'est bien un Mixi Max de gardien. Et je pense que toi, Shinsuke, tu es parfait pour ce rôle !

-Vraiment ? S'exclama le petit garçon réjouit

-Oui ! Et j'ai exactement la bonne personne pour faire ce Mixi Max : Liu Bei ! L'Empereur chinois !

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Sérieux, répéta Tora en regardant Shinsuke sauter de joie. Es-tu partante, capitaine ?

Tous me regardèrent. J'avais dans le coin de l'œil Shindou : il semblait assez abattue de la nouvelle : il devait à tout prix s'entrainer pour contrôler son Mixi Max, ou sinon… Et j'avais de la peine pour lui : de l'amour immense, mais aussi de la peine. Bouleversée par toutes ces émotions, je plissai les yeux et déclarai d'une forte voix :

-Ce sera sans moi.

Les mines de l'équipe se décomposèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon choix : j'étais la capitaine, mais pourtant, je ne les accompagnais pas. Avant quelconque remarque de leur part, j'enchéris :

-Vous oubliez bien vite que Shindou est en mauvaise posture. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul pendant que nous allons visiter la Chine. Il vit une situation difficile. Je sais que je n'ai pas de Mixi Max, mais je tiens à l'aider. Et puis de toute façon, selon vos dires, ils n'y aura pas de match de foot : vous n'avez pas besoins de moi, non ?

-Kazumi… murmura Shindou, touché

Ils baissèrent la tête, honteux de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Après quelques secondes pesantes de silence, Tora prit la décision :

-D'accord, tu vas rester ici. Il est vrai que Shindou est mal en point. Et aussi… Hakira n'est toujours pas réveillée. Nous l'avons mise dans une salle réservée aux entraineurs, sur un canapé. Veillez à la surveiller de près.

Nous hochions la tête. Il était vrai qu'Hakira ne s'était toujours pas réveillée… Au moment où j'entendis son nom dans ma tête, je commençai à me remémorer mes souvenirs de notre première rencontre : « Kazumi Norowa ». Je pourrai sûrement lui questionner sur mon nom de famille quand elle se réveillera. N'ayant personne, c'était parfait. Je gardai ce plan en tête, puis la salle prit la conversation de leur voyage, ainsi que de la preuve historique.

Le lendemain, la caravane était prête à décoller. La preuve historique avait été trouvé sans difficulté, puis fut poser sur le socle à son issus. Shindou et moi les regardions monter dans la caravane un à un. Alors qu'Ema allait monter, je lui fis signe de venir me voir. Interloquée, elle se dirigea vers moi, puis je lui tendis le bras avec mon brassard rouge. Un point d'interrogation sur le visage, elle me regarda.

-Je ne serai pas là, commençais-je, et je veux que tu me remplaces pendant mon absence.

-On ne fera pas de match de foot. Je ne peux pas accepter ton brassard de capitaine. Dit-elle en poussant ma main d'un geste, mais je retendis mon bras, insistante.

-Juste au cas où.

Avec un soupire, elle le prit puis le mit dans sa poche. Avec un sourire, elle me disait un « compte sur moi » avant se retourner puis de murmurer « amuses-toi bien avec Shindou ! ». Je me tendis, puis sur la marche pour monter dans le van, elle m'accorda un étirement de langue avant de rentrer dans le véhicule. L'engin décolla, puis nous le voyions partir dans le ciel, avant de disparaitre complètement dans un trou d'espace-temps.

Voilà. Ils étaient partis. Je regardai Shindou. Il fallait à tout prix que je l'aide à supporter son Mixi Max !


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

N

ous retournions alors vers le stade dans le but de s'entrainer. Ceux qui ne faisaient pas partis du voyage étaient en cours, actuellement… Mais nous, nous avions mieux à faire : on n'avait un destin sur les épaules… il fallait le gérer comme il se doit.

Malgré cette belle pensée dans ma tête qui se répétait en boucle, elle fut vite chassée par l'idée que l'entrainement ne se ferait qu'entre Shindou et moi… Je me regardai dans le miroir pour observer ses ronds rouges qui venaient d'apparaître sur mes joues. C'était comme au bon temps, aux entrainements du soir… sauf que là, nous avions traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble, déjà…

Je rejoignais Shindou sur le terrain qui s'échauffait. Je couru vers lui et lui demandait, ma voix résonnant dans le stade vide :

-C'est bien beau de s'entrainer… Mais on est sensé faire comment pour te « guérir » de ton Mixi Max ?

-Je n'en sais rien (il baissa la tête). D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut que j'augmente la force de mon âme… J'en déduis qu'il faut que je m'entraine encore plus dur, non ?

Il me sourit, puis je hochai la tête. J'espérai qu'il avait raison. Nous faisions alors un entrainement intensif, et les bavardages furent très courts. Alors que nous entamions une séance de passe, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'excuser :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Shindou… Je suis sûr que c'est en parti ma faute si tu es dans cet état… Si je n'avais pas fait ce Mixi Max avec toi…

-Ne dis pas ça, me coupa-t-il, passant le ballon avec un peu plus de force. C'était un choix que je devais faire : et je l'ai accepté. Et puis, peut-être que ma force pourrait de rendre utile, qui sait ?

Oui, et j'adorai sincèrement ce Mixi Max. L'impression de fusion avec le garçon que j'aime, en plus d'une super tactique qui me plaisait énormément… Mais le fait de ne dépendre que de sa force me perturbait… Je voulais voler de mes propres ailes.

-Dis, lançai-je à tout va, tu penses que je pourrai apprendre la technique de mon Mixi Max sans l'invoquer ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il perplexe, avant d'arrêter le ballon sous son pied

-Je veux dire que j'aimerai utiliser les Chaînes Divines sans Mixi Max… Tu penses que c'est possible ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Mais ça pourrait être un défi à relever, je suppose…

-J'aimerai beaucoup… Avoir une super tactique comme toi ! Quand je l'ai utilisé, je me sentais plus forte, plus vivante, connectée aux autres… Une sensation que je ne pourrai jamais oublié… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les super techniques !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit-il. C'est aussi l'impression que me fait le Tacticien Céleste. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder ça…

-C'est décidé ! Je vais essayer de l'apprendre !

Shindou ricana devant ma détermination fulgurante. Je ne savais pas si c'était possible, mais il fallait absolument que j'essaie ! Si j'y arrivai, ce serait vraiment génial ! Encore plus déterminée, je reprenais l'entrainement avec Shindou, avant de commencer les choses sérieuses…

-Bien, j'essaie en premier, déclarai-je. Je vais essayer ! **_Mixi Max : Shindou Takuto !_**

Je ressentis la même chaleur m'envahir que la première fois le fait de prononcer son nom pour invoquer mon Mixi Max me faisait chaud au cœur… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de ne pas influencer Shindou.

-Waouh, disait-il, ça fait toujours quelque chose de voir le résultat de nos fusions !

Je rougissais en disant un petit « ouais » bégayé. J'inspirai profondément, avant de me lancer :

-**_Chaînes Divines !_**

Avec la même force que la dernière fois, j'élançai mes chaînes dans le vide du stade, comme si j'ordonner des choses aux joueurs. La sensation, même si je n'étais en présence que de Shindou, était la même que la fois précédente. J'essayai de la retenir du mieux que je pouvais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je commençai à être essoufflée. Shindou secoua la tête, comme pour dire « n'en fais pas trop », puis je suivis son conseil. Je désactivai mon Mixi Max, puis me concentrai de toutes mes forces. Je me remémorai mes sensations, ma puissance durant cet instant… Puis, je m'élançai, et reproduisis les grands gestes pour effectuer la technique.

Mais il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Rien ne s'échappa de mon action, juste un courant d'air que j'avais balayé d'un geste. Je réessayai, encore et encore : en vain. Aucune chaînes, divines ou non, n'en sortaient.

-Je m'y attendais… disais-je en baissant les épaules

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, dit-il en mettant une main sur une de mes épaules voutées.

Je voyais dans son regard une profonde confiance. Je hochai la tête : il n'avait pas tort. J'étais sûre d'y arriver un jour.

Vint alors le tour de Shindou. J'étais un peu stressée : étant donné son caractère quand il ne se contrôle pas, j'ignore ce qu'il allait ce passer étant donné que j'étais la seule dans le stade… Allait-il se défouler sur moi comme un vulgaire jouet ? M'envoyer les ballons encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je tombe pour prouver sa puissance ? Ces idées tournoyaient au dessus de ma tête et me faisaient stresser encore plus.

Vient alors le moment fatidique. Shindou me hocha la tête, et difficilement, je pus lever un pouce dans le silence glacial du stade. Il inspira, puis s'exécuta :

-**_Mixi Max ! Oda Nobunaga !_**

Son Mixi Max prit forme, puis Shindou avait toujours l'air d'être là. Il regardait ses mains, qu'il bougeait, contrôlait, puis il me regardait avec sourire. Alors que j'allais lui rendre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il laissa échapper un étouffement de douleur, avant de porter la main à sa poitrine. Je me précipitais rapidement vers lui, paniquée, puis il tomba sur ses genoux, toujours avec ses cris de douleur.

-Shindou ! Shindou ! Réponds-moi Shindou, je t'en pris ! Reste ! RESTE !

Je criais, essayant à tout prix de le faire revenir à la raison. Quand je sentis son dos qui ne tremblait plus, un poids s'enleva de mon cœur. Mais quand il tourna la tête en ma direction, je fus vite prise de panique : son regard, son expression… tout était effrayant, grotesque.

Ce n'était pas Shindou.

Je reculai de quelques pas, tandis qu'il se relevait. Il se retourna vers moi et il sourit à pleine dent en me voyant. Je pris un peu peur, mais mes jambes refusaient de m'obéir : elles restèrent cloués au sol.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi. Alors que j'essayai désespérément d'envoyer des signaux à mes jambes pour leur dire de filer en vitesse, elles ne bougeaient pas, effectuant juste quelques tremblements. Puis alors Shindou me donna un coup à la cheville, puis je tombais sur le dos, toussant de douleur. Il me bloqua au sol, au dessus de moi, m'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Son regard me pétrifia, et je ne pensais qu'à m'enfuir de ses griffes, me débattant.

C'est alors qu'il prononça des paroles. Ce n'était pas Shindou, mais sûrement Oda qui parlait, ou du moins son esprit :

-Tout… M'appartient… Je dois tout…conquérir…

J'essayai de comprendre le sens de ses mots, quand il s'approcha plus près. Je détournai mon visage, puis il disait d'une voix plus effrayante :

-TU m'appartiens… TU DOIS m'appartenir…

Je devais… l'appartenir ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Alors que je m'attendais au pire, fermant les yeux, j'entendis alors des cris de douleur de la part de mon assaillant. Je les rouvris, puis le faux Shindou se prit la poitrine, suppliant de rester. Mais il cria de nouveau, puis s'éfondra sur le sol, allongé à côté de moi. Je haletai, puis rapidement, la forme physique du Shindou que je connaissais revenait. Il dormait. J'essayai de le réveiller, puis il rouvrit les yeux faiblement :

-Que…que s'est-il passé ?

Je l'aidai à s'installer sur le banc de touche. Il se tenait le crâne, puis accepta volontiers ma gourde pour en boire quelques gorgées. Je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé, puis il grinça des dents, avant de retenir sa tête, qui semblait très lourde :

-C'est de pire en pire… il devient de plus en plus dangereux… A ce rythme là, je vais…

_Non, ne le dis pas…_Pensai-je, triste. _Tu ne vas pas disparaitre… Tu ne dois pas disparaitre…_

Cela me rappela les paroles d'Oda. Je me levai, puis indiquait à Shindou :

-Il se fait tard. Tu es fatigué, nous devrions arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

Il hocha la tête avec accord. Nous sortions des vestiaires pour aller dehors, afin de se changer les idées. Shindou semblait assez requinqué, mais toujours un peu faible. Nous nous asseyions sur un banc pour admirer le terrain extérieur. Etre à côté de lui, comme ça, assis côte à côte dans un silence… C'était magique…

-Excusez moi les amoureux mais… On est où là au fait ?

Je frémis à l'entente du mot « amoureux », comme Shindou d'ailleurs. Puis cette voix me semblait étrangement familière… Je me retournai en même temps que mon camarade pour voir avec stupeur la personne de derrière…

-Hakira ?!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

-T

u viens juste de te réveiller ?

Après avoir appris qu'Hakira venait de se réveiller, nous l'avions emmené dans la salle du club pour lui poser des questions. On la trouvé un peu bizarre… Et un peu changé aussi…

-Oui ! C'était effrayant de se réveiller toute seule dans une salle comme ça ! En plus, je ne reconnais pas du tout l'endroit…

Nous nous regardions Shindou et moi. Aurait-elle tout oublié ?

-Tu connais l'organisation « El Dorado » au moins ? Demandais-je

-El Dora quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! Expliquez-moi s'il vous plait !

Je ne comprenais pas moi non plus. Elle avait vraiment tout oublié ? Et son caractère avait changé du tout au tout, aussi… Je regardai Shindou : était-ce vraiment réel ? Ou faisait-elle semblant ? En tout cas, elle avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui avait la mémoire effacé…

Nous décidions alors de tout lui raconter : l'organisation, son rôle dans l'histoire, les Mixi Max, les Keshins armures, tout. Après notre discours, elle disait, ennuyée :

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fait des choses aussi horribles… Je savais que nous pouvions voyager dans le temps avec les nouvelles inventions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à…ça…

-Quel est ton dernier souvenir ? Demanda Shindou en essayant de reconstituer les évènements

-Tout est flou, vague… je vous promets que je fais mon maximum, mais… je vous jure que je suis une fille normale ! Je vais à l'école, je joue au foot, j'ai des amies, une famille…

-Attends, la coupai-je, tu joues au foot ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, nonchalante

Soudain, son expression changea du tout au tout. Elle serra les dents, écarquilla les yeux, puis mit ses deux mains sur sa tête, avant de hurler et de haleter comme personne. Shindou et moi l'épaulions, lui criant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elle continua à respirer rapidement, puis, elle se calma, et ses respirations devinrent de plus en plus lentes jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal.

-Ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé »… J'ai l'impression que cette phrase se répétait dans ma cervelle heure après heure…

-Ça va, ça va…dit-elle en se relevant et en faisant un geste de la main pour que je m'écarte. Je crois que je viens de…retrouver un souvenir…

-Lequel ?! S'écria Shindou, se disant que ça pouvait nous être utile

-Je faisais… un tournoi de foot, avant de ne plus me souvenir… C'était un tournoi… pour désigner le meilleur joueur… Et je participai…

Elle haletait et transpirait à grosse goutte. J'avais très peur pour sa santé. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, avant de regarder autour d'elle, puis elle reprit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de crier :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Cela devait être un choc. Malgré ça, elle continua entre deux sanglots :

-Je perds la mémoire, voyage dans le temps, joue la méchante, retrouve des bribes de souvenirs dans une douleur insupportable… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

J'aurai voulu lui répondre, la consoler, lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça aller s'arranger…

Non. Ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Rien n'allait s'arranger. Tout aller mal, en ce moment. Shindou au bord de la disparition, un Oda dangereux, une fille avec une mémoire effacée… Tandis que les autres étaient perdus dans l'espace temps, y comprit mes amies qui pouvaient m'aider dans ces moments difficiles… Et moi qui ne pouvais pas faire mon boulot de capitaine ! Ce n'est pas que je ne croyais pas en Ema, loin de là… simplement, je me sentais mal d'avoir abandonné mes coéquipiers…

Shindou resta perplexe quant à mon silence, qui n'était pas habituel pour moi dans ces situations. Je me levais sans un mot, puis, avec un étonnement de la part d'Hakira, je la serrai dans mes bras. Elle laissa paraître quelques reniflements, avant de me serrer à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je à son intention. Tu n'as rien fais, ne t'inquiète pas…

« Ça va s'arranger… »

Shindou sourit tristement devant le spectacle. Alors que je me détachais de l'étreinte d'Hakira, je souris, et essayai de reprendre ma bonne humeur après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit à un accueil pareil. Même si elle avait fait des choses horribles, c'était une victime, rien de plus.

-Moi, me désignai-je, c'est Kazumi. Et lui, c'est Shindou. Nous faisons tous les deux partit du club de foot de Raimon.

-Le club de foot ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule

-Oui, et Kazumi en est la capitaine, répliqua Shindou.

-Chouette, je suis tombée dans un club de foot ! S'exclama-t-elle, souriant. Est-ce qu'on peut jouer ?

-Eh bien… C'est qu'il se fait tard, dis-je en regardant l'heure, puis Shindou. D'ailleurs, on devrait bientôt rentrer le principal ne sera pas content si le club est ouvert aussi tard.

-Oh, dommage… soupira-t-elle. Mais j'y pense ! Où je vais loger, moi ?! Je n'ai rien sur moi…

Elle nous regardait, insistante. Je comprenais qu'elle voulait nous supplier de l'héberger… Je regardai Shindou, il soupira :

-Je sais ce que tu penses Kazumi… Mais amener une fille seule à la maison, comme ça, inconnue… ça va s'ébruiter dans ma famille…

Je sentais mes veines gonfler sur mon front combien de fois ai-je été chez lui, seule ? Il essaierait de trouver une excuse ? Ou tout simplement je n'ai pas une valeur en tant que « fille » à ses yeux ?

Je décidai de garder mon calme et de ne pas m'énerver. Le problème était que je ne savais pas qi ma mère allait accepter…

-Oh, mais fais comme chez toi, Hakira !

J'étais surprise devant la réaction de ma mère, qui a été de sourire en grand et d'accueillir notre hôte comme une personne célèbre. Je soupirai et amenais Hakira dans ma chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Ma mère rajouta un matelas, puis les lits étaient faits pour passer la nuit.

Le soir, après le repas, Hakira s'était rendue plus tôt dans ma chambre. Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle était en train de dessiner. J'étais plutôt surprise, et je m'avançai, puis constatai qu'elle dessinait vraiment bien…

-Ah ! Je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer… disait-elle en se retournant.

-Tu dessines vraiment bien, la complimentai-je.

-Oui, je dessine depuis que je suis petite… ça me permets de m'évader et de me détendre, en quelque sorte ! J'exprime mes émotions de cette manière…

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil au dessin, j'étais plutôt triste une jeune fille dans une cage était représentée, pleurante, dans la confusion… C'était les émotions d'Hakira. Dans un sens, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait… Et ce dessin en était la représentation…

Nous nous couchions rapidement, sans vraiment avoir parlé jusque là, Hakira étant plongé dans son dessin. Puis, alors qu'un « bonne nuit » s'était fait ressentir dans la pièce, elle prit la parole :

-Dit… Tes amis sont partis avec la machine à voyager dans le temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, une partie… pourquoi ?

-Tu crois qu'ils pourront me ramener chez moi ?

_Il n'y a plus vraiment de « chez toi », je suppose… _Pensais-je

-Sûrement… répondis-je, incertaine

-En tout cas, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré…

Ce fut sa dernière phrase de la nuit. Les mains derrière la tête, je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle savait peut-être comment faire pour guérir Shindou… Elle savait peut-être pour les personnes qui avaient effacées sa mémoire, les vraies responsables… Elle savait peut-être pourquoi elle me connaissait avec mon nom de famille… Elle savait probablement beaucoup de choses… Mais elles s'étaient envolées, évaporées, et à mon avis, elle n'aurait pas envie de les revoir… Et pourquoi Sayuro ne l'a-t-elle pas reprise avec elle, dans sa véritable époque ?

Tant de questions sans réponses… Je regardai la jeune fille dormir paisiblement.

Hakira… quels secrets nous caches-tu ?


End file.
